


The Estate

by TickyAnarch



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Multi, The Whisperers - Freeform, the kingdom - Freeform, the santurary, the saviors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 60,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickyAnarch/pseuds/TickyAnarch
Summary: A new survivor Jade must decide which side of the war between Negan and Alexandria she wants to be on. The fanfic starts out with original characters, but progresses showing Negan, the saviors and other familiar faces as Jade must decide which side of the impending war she will stand on as Negan regroups to attack Rick.





	1. Chapter 1

The Humvee was decked out in an assortment of sprayed words. The words over crossed in black and red spray paint and the woman watched as the back door slowly swung open. The older woman lying in the dirt peeked up from her wound that was gushing blood, which she had gotten earlier fighting off a horde of walkers to protect her daughters. Her daughters were only 15 and 17 years old they haven't quite learned the way the world worked yet and had a long way to go to learn. She knew if she didn't get help soon that they would have to learn an even darker lesson. One that required a bullet, one finely placed bullet to her skull. She knew she was losing blood fast and knew if something didn't happen soon that bullet would have to be put in place. The woman slowly reached out gripping hold of her eldest daughter, Alyssa was her name and she was the one she would have to come to rely on to place that bullet if need be.

The woman wasn't expecting this though as the young man decked out in military attire slowly dropped from the back seat of the military style Humvee. He wasn't quite tall, maybe reaching a staggering height of 5 feet 2 inches at best. The way he smiled told her, however, that this young man could be trouble. In her current state she couldn't really do much else, but stare at him. She gripped the only gun she had firmly in her hand and pointed it in the general direction of the young man. She placed her lips firmly together, tightly, easing her finger to the trigger as her hand shook. She hadn't had to shoot anyone, at least anyone living before. Her and her daughters have been fairly lucky. The only human encounter they had was one in which she lost her husband. The man gladly gave his life to protect his family and she knew if she had been stronger that wouldn't have been the case. She wouldn't make the same mistake again and slowly eased her finger, ready to pull the trigger if needed.

However, she stopped hearing the small whistle from the boy's mouth making her eyes dart up as he raised his hands in defense

"whoa there, no need for that, right?"

The boy kindly grinned to her and she studied him. He didn't look old, he was decked out in green camouflage, the type military boys would wear, but he didn't look old enough to be enlisted. She was sure he wasn't a solider and figured he had stolen the Humvee and the uniform. She cocked her head back keeping her finger steady on the trigger as the young man kept his hands raised as he repeated.

"no need for that, right?"

He nods his head again taking a small step closer and she raised her gun making sure to keep the boy in her sight. He strolled closer and stopped as he motioned down to a backpack on the ground.

'may I, may I sit?"

The woman kept her gun raised, but heard her younger daughter chime in turning her head slightly hearing the girl's voice raise answering the young man. Her youngest daughter Jade was a bit harder than her sister. It was a bit surprising how outspoken the girl had become and how well she adapted to this world. Her oldest, she thought would be the one to take charge if things got bad, but Jade always stepped in and did what was needed.

"you can sit'

Jade turned her head sideways eyeing the boy who grinned politely at her and watched him cock his head back towards the older woman.

"Is that okay, miss?"

The woman nodded her head towards the backpack.

"If you try anything towards me, my girls, ill shoot you, right between your eyes."

The boy grinned wide, nodding his head understanding her.

"I don't doubt that, how many bullet you got miss?"

The boy leaned a bit forward grinning as his eyes stared down her gun.

"I count two, am i right?"

The woman held her gun up and whispered.

"I'll only need one..."

The young man leaned back staring to the girls and the woman spoke loud.

"keep yours eye on me.."

She pulled back the hammer with her thumb and the young man grinned.

"All right than if that's what you want miss, but if I may say your leg looks pretty banged up there. May I ask what happened?"

The woman stares to her daughters than back to the boy as she nods.

"we ran into some walkers, nothing I couldn't handle..'

The young man smiles eyeing the gun.

"must have been pretty good huh? You still got yourself, two bullets and two kids'

She turns her head sideways and whispers.

"lets cut the bullshit.."

The young man laughs out and the woman nods.

"what are you here for?"

She watches the young man shift on top of the bag and cock his head back examining the gun then shift his attention to her daughters.

"your worried about your mom?"

The woman holds the gun up.

"I said keep your eyes on me!"

He turns his head a bit eyeing the woman with her gun held out, but keeps his body shifted to her daughters.

"your already outnumbered here so why don't we not do anything stupid, ok?"

The woman grips her gun whispering.

"what do you mean?"

The boy smiles down eyeing the gun and leans back whispering.

"your in my woods, my area, you have to understand I don't like people just coming around here, especially people I don't know. So you see I need to get an idea of what type of people you are miss..."

The young man closes his eyes smiling to himself as the woman asks.

"your woods?"

He leans his head back staring at the stars.

"Well my families woods. It belonged to them for years, this whole stretch of land, and even the highway was private, people use to pay us to use it. You believe that? We made a killing off this town. You could say we owned it..."

The boy takes a deep breath and the woman asks.

"so your dad, he's the one in charge?"

The young man shakes his head.

"oh no..."

The boy laughs a bit, looking up at the stars.

"He's been dead for a while, like I said it's my woods now. I am the last one, my brother, my dad, my mother she was off on some fancy vacation somewhere in Europe. She was pretty weak anyway, not much of a fighter. This world doesn't need weak, it needs warriors, it needs people who understand..."

He clamps his mouth shut and the woman eyes the young man. His hair looks unclean and his face looks plastered in blood and dirt. Her hand grips her gun, but her grip loosens hearing the boy speak.

"See you ain't gonna kill me lady. You ain't strong enough. I saw it on your face, the hesitation to kill me. You can't kill a person huh? That right there, that is pure weakness miss, it will get you killed one day...'

He stops hearing one of the daughters interrupt him as he hears the click of a hammer being pulled back.

"than ill fucking kill you.."

He glances at the gun being held to his face and up to the girl holding it. He grins kindly and shakes his head.

'i don't doubt that, but you wont have to. I ain't gonna hurt no one. I am feeling, i don't know, i feel kind today. I saw you all out here and my trackers saw you all limping around and told me i had some leeches on my land. I thought here we go again, but then i saw you all and thought damn these people look like they need help."

Jade looks down at the boy who grins up at her asking kindly.

"so, do you all need my help?"

Jade goes to open her mouth and her sister interrupts her.

"no we are just passing through, thats all'

The boy looks up again at jade and whispers.

"is that all? do you think your mother with that wound will make the night, she will die you know, if she doesn't get help. You know I can help her, if you ask me?"

Jade whispers

"but you want something, dont you?"

The boy smiles and turns eyeing jade's passed out mother and shifts eyeing her older sister. Then he turns back looking up to jade.

"how about we make a deal?"

jade pushes the gun into the boys face.

"how abotu you help her or i kill you?"

he laughs loud.

"whoa now girl i really like that spirit you got, but come on now I said your surrounded did you forget?"

Jade pushes the gun into his cheek whispering.

"i bet i can kill you first-"

he laughs pushing out his hand whispering.

"Mason.."

He nods down to his hand and smiles up at jade.

"I wont hurt you, I said I just want to make a deal. Taking you all in is a risk to my people, i am willing to take that risk, but I want something. That is fair, isn't it?"

jade lowers the gun and shakes his hand.

"i am jade..."

He stands up shaking her hand and smiles to her.

"Jade, i have one request it's a pretty simple one. its a little odd even. I want you all to listen to a song..'

Jade turns to her sister who walks up next to her and her sister asks.

"a song?"

Mason nods his head and whistles and a few boys come out of the woods holding guns.

"yeah a song, its a special kind of song, its close to my heart.'

The group of boys laugh and Mason turns to them and they all stand at attention. He nods his head towards the girls and whispers.

"So, will you two just have a listen, its not a long song and once you listen we will help your mother..."

Mason grins gripping jade's hand and whispering.

"you have my word.'

jade turns to her sister and her sister laughs.

"a song?"

Mason turns to one of the boys and nods to him whispering.

"go ahead..."

The boy gets up on top of the Humvee and blasts the speakers and Alyssa whispers.

"what are you doing it will attract the walkers!"

Mason laughs.

"and that is part of the fun!"

Mason turns eyeing the movement in the corner of his eye and turns back to jade.

"i apologize for this, deeply..."

He raises the gun as he hears the loud words of the song "easy street" and grins pointing it at the walker coming towards him. He shoots his gun and the body falls at his feet.

Alyssa drops down next to the body of her mother and jade looks down and back up at Mason.

"you knew she was dead..."

Mason shrugs his shoulders and grins hearing the speakers die down.

" i apologize the music tunes out the guns, but it's a song you'll never forget, after today...'

He grins holding his hand out to jade whispering.

"welcome to the saviors..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade blinks opening her eyes and hears the loud blast of music. She covers her ears, closing her eyes and hears the loud voices screaming.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

She hears the banging and beating against the walls and drops her face into her bent legs hearing the music start over again as the banging gets louder. Finally, the banging stops and she jumps hearing the loud "bang" that echoes through the walls and hears a curse from one of the boys and the murmured words.

"that's too bad..."

She jumps seeing the door open and looks up eyeing a girl who grins down at her.

"food?"

Jade stares at the plate full of well cooked food and asks.

"where is my sister?"

The girls shrugs her shoulders pushing the plate into Jade's face again repeating.

"food?"

Jade turns her head sideways away from the food.

"I won't eat it, not till I see my sister.'

The girl holding the plate turns her head sideways and dumps the contents of the plate on the floor and whispers.

"your making my job hard, don't be a bitch.."

She hears the music blast again and hears the banging of the other people and screaming of the girls voice as the girl walks out shutting and locking the door. The girl in the hall screams out.

"SHUT UP!"

The banging quiets down and Jade again lays her head down eyeing the food on the floor. She blinks hearing the music die down again and watches her door open wide. The young man she met a few nights ago walks in slowly and stands still in the doorway.

"so then your not eating?"

Jade glares up.

"my sister, I want to see her..."

The boy grins and whispers.

"demanding huh?"

Mason walks into the room and Jade glances up.

"you weren't going to help us were you? You were just gonna kill us huh?"

Mason looks down at the poured out food eyeing it and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Just your mother. Her wound was infected it was clear she had it for a while it was past normal medical help. She would've needed antibiotics, a doctor, things we don't have right now. It would've took too long to get the doctor here. It was clear she was already gone...'

Jade remains quiet and Mason bends down making eye contact.

"but you are still here Jade, you are still living. You don't need to stay in this cage we can work together, we can be friends.."

Jade clasps her hands together and looks up to Mason.

"if you want to be friends then why won't you let me see my sister?"

Mason nods his head understanding and looks to Jade and smiles kindly.

"She is weak we as a society need to grow, need to be strong. In order for you to reach your full potential she cannot interfere. She has her place in this society and you have yours."

Jade reaches out gripping Mason's arm and stares him down.

"I don't give two shits about your society, she is my family, she is all I have. I get it your part of some little cult where you all stand around feeling important because you have low IQ's and zero balls to do what's right"

Mason laughs looking at Jade's hand and then looks up to her.

"I'll have you know I have an exceptionally high IQ. Jade, society has changed, our community offers everything. Food, water, supplies, we have the power here, I am handing you an opportunity one that people would kill for. I have seen people kill for this Jade and I am here offering you this place and yet your so ungrateful..."

Jade glares up at Mason.

"Show me my sister then we can talk."

Mason shakes his head.

"you don't understand...'

Jade whispers.

"I understand just fine Mason, but I don't give a shit! You show me she is alive, let me talk to her than ill listen to you"

Mason stands up looking down at jade and points to her and turns back to the girl standing in the doorway.

"leave us alone for a minute."

The girl stares to jade and then to Mason.

"are you sure? she will break eventually Mason, they all do...'

Mason nods his head and turns to the girl.

"I am sure"

The girl leaves mason alone with jade and he smiles towards jade.

"do you understand that you can't rely on your sister? you need to get strong and so does she. She won't always be here for you. you'll have to learn to do this yourself..'

Jade nods, but looks up.

"if your brother was alive wouldn't you want him with you, him here?"

Mason laughs, but quiets down staring at the rotten food and nods his head.

"the best you can do for her is tell her to accept our offer. She has a place in our community, but its not the same place as you. She isn't strong enough, not yet, but you are jade you can't allow her to hold you back if you do, you will die."

jade stares up at mason and grins.

"I don't plan to die"

Mason grips some of the rotten food in his hand playing with it as he nods.

"no one plans to die, they just do and your sister right now needs to know how she can best serve society. Her best chance to survive it is to take our offer. if you want to see her then convince her that her place is here. if you don't you might as well just let her die because she wont survive out there."

Mason stands up and drops the rotten food and nods down to jade.

"ill allow you see her, until than you stay here."

Mason leaves the room and Jade hears the music pick back up and covers her ears as she listens to the screaming.

"Stop!!!!"

she hears the loud pounding and then the silence as someone screams.

"KILL ME, KILL ME"

Jade hears the loud banging and covers her ears again trying to drown out the sound and screams. She hears the screaming getting louder and looks down trying to blank them out, but then hears everything go quiet and hears the door bang open. She looks up at the girl who offered her food earlier and stares up as the girl looks down at her.

"come on, Mason said to take you to a new room"

Jade gets up and follows the girl out. The girl in front of her turns her back and jade tries to slam her against the wall, but the girl tosses her over her shoulder and jade lands on her back. The girl looks down smiling and whispers.

"your a fighter huh? I can see why Mason is so willing to bend over backwards for you. Lets get something straight I use to be the same as you in that room hearing that god awful music over and over, the screams, the cries, the gunshots, and the i am Negan blah blah blah..."

The girl above Jade bends down next to her whispering.

"lets get one thing straight Mason is our leader here, will follow Mason. I can give two shits about Negan or the saviors, but Mason, he protects us, he keeps us alive. I get your whole bad ass apocalypse girl thing, but here everyone has their shit to deal with, but Mason chose you, he brought you here because he thinks your worth his time. You can either get in line new girl or for all i care you can get thrown in the pit."

The girl gets up and stands over jade putting out her hand.

"Mason wants you to live, i follow Mason, but if you try that shit again i may accidentally kill you."

Jade takes the girls hand and the girl helps her up. The girl grins to her and nods.

"I'm presely..."

Jade looks her over and the girl nods to her.

"my dad was a big elvis fan he would play the records on repeat when I was growing up. Mason actually has an elvis record you know he gave it to me for my birthday."

Presley stops at a closed wooden door and turns back to jade.

"hes a leader and a leader has to make tough choices. Just make sure you think carefully before making your choice"

Presley opens the door and motions in and Jade enters eyeing the room with a bed, TV and a closet. Presley follows in after her and motions around.

"welcome to your new home if you choose to stay. A comfortable bed, working TV, we have a lot of movies, there is a shower through the door, its private you wont be bothered and there is a closet with a few outfits in it casual wear, dresses, shoes, also a gun holster for the gun you may eventually get."

Presley walks around the room and stops by the bed looking over jade.

"I don't know why he thinks your worth saving, but I trust Mason he's never led this group wrong. He is smart, calculated and every decision has a purpose you'll find that out soon enough. I recommend you take a shower honestly you smell like ass, and shit..."

Presley walks by jade and stops smelling her.

"shit and hint of rotting flesh. Throw those clothes out too, don't wear that to dinner."

Presley walks out of the room shutting the door behind her and Jade tugs at her shirt sniffing it and shakes her head. She slowly takes off her shirt, then pants and walks towards the door to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and steps in, she lets the water run down and closes her eyes and hears the loud music blaring and turns around. She shakes her head closing her eyes again, but hears music again as she opens her eyes. She hears a low voice sing slowly.

"we're on easy street"

She opens the shower door and whispers out.

"hello?"

She hears a laugh and slowly takes a towel wrapping it around herself and again hears a voice.

"and its oh so sweet"

She walks out into the room seeing that it is empty, but stiffens feeling a knife come to her neck.

"oh looks like someone is dead...'

The voice laughs and she shifts as the boy turns his head sideways grinning as he takes the knife away.

"oh come on now its a little joke, have a sense of humor?"

She rubs her neck and the boy smiles.

"Konnor with a k, mason sent me here to check in and escort you to dinner. I assume Presley talked too much, she never knows when to shut up. Seems all she does right is talk talk talk. You know between us that is why Mason gave her the Elvis records he hoped it would shut her up a bit.."

Konnor plays with his knife and grins to himself.

"Jade was your name right?"

Jade grips her towel and Konnor licks his lips.

"Don't be shy I've seen it all, you've seen one naked girl and its all pretty much known"

Jade holds her towel closed and motions to the door.

"would you mind?"

Konnor grins and motions to Jade with his knife.

"oh now Mason asked me to keep an eye on you I really don't want to disappoint the boss you know?"

Jade crosses her arms and konnor smiles.

"nothing I haven't seen"

Jade hears the door behind her open and hears a voice.

"everything okay in here?"

Jade eyes Konnor stiffen and hears the other voice behind her.

"Konnor?"

Konnor laughs motioning towards jade

"Lewis,I was just getting acquainted with the new girl, she seems fun, a little stiff on the humor, needs work.."

Konnor leans towards jade pointing at her with his knife and jade looks back watching the other boy enter the room. Lewis looks to jade then to Konnor and Lewis nods.

"so is that why your here Konnor?"

Konnor shrugs twirling his knife and placing it back in its place on his leg and Lewis glances back at jade and Konnor laughs.

"come on now lewis just having some fun-"

Lewis cuts him off.

"Mason told you to go to the cafeteria Konnor this doesn't look like the cafeteria to me, does it?"

Konnor holds up his hands in defense.

"okay then officer you caught me I was curious about the new girl and thought id just check her out. Man Mason always has good taste, could you blame me Lewis?"

Lewis motions to the door.

"just get to where your suppose to be ill overlook it Konnor your already on a thin line.."

Konnor laughs eyeing jade then turns back to Lewis.

"you know you always talk to me like I am some kind of kid Lewis, but we are equal I am just as powerful as you are here"

Konnor pushes his finger into Lewis's shoulder and Lewis nods his head.

"well you sure have a way of fucking that up Konnor after what you did out there your lucky your still here"

Konnor looks up into Lewis's eyes and whispers.

"your acting like i should be worried lewis..."

Konnor whispers.

"but your the one that needs to worry...."

Konnor slaps Lewis on the shoulder.

"right, buddy?"

Konnor brushes by Lewis and Lewis grins to himself and states as Konnor is about to leave.

"how's your sister doing?"

Konnor stops in place and Lewis grins to himself as he states.

"don't start this game Konnor if your not willing to play it till the end. i am second in command, not you..."

Konnor laughs out and nods to himself as he whispers.

"for now lewis, time will tell"

Konnor walks away and Lewis turns back to jade nodding.

"I apologize about him. he's been outside a lot with the scouts it does things to people he'll calm down in a few days. For now you have my word no one will bother you. I'll be right outside you let me know when your ready to go to dinner, ill escort you.."

Lewis walks out shutting the door over and jade slowly drops her towel and walks to the closet looking through the assortment of clothes. She runs her hands along the dresses and hears a knock.

"ready yet?"

She turns towards the door eyeing the dresses over and whispers.

"not yet..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jade opens the door and Lewis turns back turning his head sideways nodding.

"a dress?"

Jade nods her head looking down.

"i may never get to wear one again"

Lewis shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't judge actually its pretty normal you should see the parties we have on Saturday nights!"

Jade eyes lewis and he grins.

"surprised? People can have parties during the apocalypse its one of the benefits of this community jade, of being loyal to Negan.."

She looks down at her dress then back to lewis.

"who is Negan?"

Lewis stops in the hall turning to jade and shakes his head.

"its more the idea of negan, then who is negan. The idea of normalcy, of society, a strong society, its like an embodiment, a goal..."

Lewis shakes his head staring at jade.

"don't worry about it though you don't need to know this stuff just yet. I shouldn't even tell you, your not one of us yet..."

Jade looks to Lewis and shakes her head.

"honestly, it sounds like a crazy cult..."

Lewis and jade walk up to two large doors and Lewis stares at them then turns to jade.

"give it a chance jade, life can be good for you and your sister. It is better then going back out there. Mason, he will protect you.."

Lewis knocks on the doors and they slide open and him and jade walk in. Lewis stops at attention and turns back to the two men by the doors nodding to them.

"you can go to dinner, ill take over from here..."

They salute and Lewis salutes back. The two men leave and Lewis closes over the sliding doors and motions to a table with five chairs.

"you have been invited to dinner by Mason usually only high ranking members get to sit at this table. Show him respect and he will return it jade"

Lewis pulls out a chair and Jade sits in it. Lewis stands by her side and the doors open again and Konnor enters with Jade's sister. Jade goes to stand but Lewis shakes his head.

"don't, follow the rules and wait..."

Jade looks to Lewis and shakes her head.

"fuck the rules this is my sister.."

She stands walking to her sister and hugs her and her sister steps back. Jade shakes her head and Alyssa nods to her.

"we should follow the rules.."

Jade shakes her head.

"what are you talking about?"

Konnor clears his throat.

"take a seat Jade, you should too Alyssa, Mason will be here soon."

Jade shakes her head again going to hug her sister, but her sister steps back.

"please Jade just sit down do what they say"

Konnor turns back to Alyssa and then to Jade, but Lewis interrupts.

"she isn't going anywhere jade she will eat with us we just need to get seated before Mason comes in. Please..."

Jade turns back and sits in her chair and Lewis stands next to her. Alyssa gets into a chair across from her and Konnor stands next to her. The doors opens again and Mason walks in, he turns back to the two people escorting him and nods.

"that is all, you boys can go eat dinner"

The boys salute turn and walk out shutting the doors behind them. Mason comes to the table standing at the end and motions to the two empty chairs.

"i tell you guys this every night you can sit before i come here..."

Konnor and Lewis sit at the same time making eye contact with each other as they do and Mason finally sits after them. He sits back in his chair grinning to himself as Konnor speaks.

"I had something to ask Mason. I know this dinner is about these girls today, but it cant wait..."

Mason nods his head and Konnor cuts in.

"i want to take a scout party to Alexandria to gain some Intel. I think it can help negan-"

Lewis cuts in.

"i think we should leave that to some of the scouts out there they are far better with stealth you tend to be loud and reckless Konnor..."

Konnor curses under his breath.

"fuck you i am the best person for this job negan needs Intel i can deliver it..."

Lewis shakes his head disagreeing.

"what negan needs is not to draw attention we need to calculate an attack and strike at the best time"

Konnor nods agreeing.

"and we need Intel to attack which i can get us.."

Mason clears his throat quieting down his two friends.

'if negan needs something he will ask for it Alexandria overstepped, they were stupid and its clear that someone on the inside helped them, negan was betrayed..."

Konnor nods his head.

"are we really surprised he is a sociopaths asshole, i heard they had a fucking tiger, like the tiger ate people-"

Lewis shakes his head.

"who has a fucking tiger-"

Konnor nods his head agreeing, but turns to Lewis.

"dude i am telling you i heard it one of the guys said the tiger ate people, it ate people man-"

Mason clears his throat quieting them down and both boys stop talking and mason speaks.

"we won't do anything until negan asks us that is the agreement. we are his eyes and we will continue to be his eyes. until he tells us where to look we continue to be dumb and blind like we pretend to be.."

Konnor nods his head agreeing and points at Mason.

"but we should be honest Mason we should throw about the possibility that siding with Alexandria may be best."

Mason folds his hands and shakes his head.

"we won't discuss this now, today we are here to welcome our new guests. Jade and Alyssa I am sorry for this long conversation I want you two to feel at home here and welcome here. How have you liked it here so far-"

Alyssa cuts in.

"i like it here, its safe here. I can sleep, eat, you guys have so much-"

Mason nods his head agreeing.

"that we do, and we have so much more. Electricity, food, we even have a game night if i do say so i play a pretty good game of pool..."

Alyssa smiles and Mason nods to her. So, would you want to stay here then Alyssa? she nods her head and Mason nods back.

"did Konnor explain what your place would be here?"

Alyssa nods her head and whispers.

"he did, i am willing to help the community anyway i can. He said you can help me grow strong, help me learn-"

Mason nods his head and turns to Jade.

"and you jade?"

Jade shakes her head staring down her sister.

"honestly? I feel like there is a lot of rules and a lot of bullshit-"

Konnor laughs loudly speaking.

"my god i like her. Sweetheart, you are exactly right that's what society is a big pile of bullshit. no matter where you go, there's always a pile and our pile is the biggest pile of bullshit there is-"

Lewis cuts him off.

"can you please shut up Konnor'

Konnor shrugs his shoulders.

"the girl deserves to know the truth here. look none of us believe this savior bullshit or this hail negan, but it keeps food on the table and a safe place over our heads"

Mason stares down Konnor who quiets down and he turns to jade.

"negan saved my life. I know some people don't understand the guy or the idea of negan, but it does keep food on the table, it does keep us safe and it will continue to keep us safe"

Konnor cuts him off.

"what happens when it stops Mason?"

Mason shifts his attention to jade and then looks to Alyssa.

"you have seen what negan provides, the safety, the electricity, the society, the normalcy of what was before the chaos. if negan dies the idea lives on and a new negan will rise its how its always been-'

Konnor cuts off pointing at Mason.

"and there it is! I can't believe i didn't see this shit earlier..."

Lewis slaps Konnor on the shoulder and Konnor shrugs the hit off quieting down and Mason clears his throat.

"girls i can assure you if you join our community the safety will never end, you will never go hungry, you won't have to endure the world out there. In our society you are always safe because I am negan..."


	4. Chapter 4

Jade stands staring herself over in a mirror and hears a voice.

"don't you want to know jade?"

she turns back eyeing Konnor and he grins standing in her doorway as he plays with his knife. she rolls her eyes and he laughs stepping inside.

"i said don't you want to know jade?"

she bites her lip asking.

"know what?"

he grins stepping closer to her.

"what your sister's place is in our great society?"

She shakes her head and Konnor grins.

"come on now you must be curious she isn't going to be doing any hard hitting or learning any great skills..."

Jade turns and Konnor smiles.

"just ask..."

Jade eyes Konnor and he whispers.

"re-population..."

Jade turns to Konnor and he laughs.

"inst that a treat we all have to work our ass off and your sister well all she has to do is spread her legs wide open..."

Jade shakes her head and Konnor comes up towards her.

"she will be plenty busy the male to female ratio here is a bit crazy. the boys are gonna have some fun with her. i can imagine what they will do to someone fresh like her-"

he steps back gripping his throat as jade jams her open hand into it. he grips it coughing and then laughs.

"damn Jade we are on the same side here. See i think its fucked up too. my sister she is in the same bullshit as your sister. So, i was thinking on proposing something to you think of it as a sort of alliance."

Jade remains quiet and Konnor comes up to her.

"your gonna have to pass the trials, you'll need friends and i am a good friend to have. I want my sister out of it and I know you do to. its sick what they do to them rape, barely keep them alive trade them around like toys. but if i help you pass the trials and if mason is killed then new management can move in-"

he quiet down hearing a voice from the doorway.

"everything okay here?"

Konnor looks back at presley and grins wide.

"oh we are just fine ley, me and my new friend were just talking here-"

Presley steps in and walks up beside Konnor and grins.

"i am sure that is all you were doing Konnor didn't Lewis make it clear you should be patrolling?"

Konnor raises his hands up and nods to presley.

"why yes i think he did but Jade if you get some time you should come see me out in the training rooms we should talk more..."

Konnor nods to presley and bumps by her as she watches him leave.

"you should stay away from him. Hes not the type of friend you want around here."

Jade looks herself over and asks.

"is my sister a sex slave?"

Presley remains quiet and jade walks up to her.

"was he telling the truth?"

Presley shakes her head.

"its not like that they are not slaves they are volunteers. They want to repopulate to help build an army. We need more people-"

Jade shakes her head.

"do you believe that? They are raped and what else?"

Presley shakes her head disagreeing.

"no one is raped, rape is strictly against the rules here. No one is harmed-"

Jade shakes her head disagreeing.

"bullshit you think those girls want to repopulate. they are forced because that is they only way they are useful to you guys right?"

Presley looks down then back up to jade.

"our society works, those girls know what they agree to, we don't hide anything. if you asked what she does anyone would tell you-"

Jade turns her head sideways and looks back to the mirror eyeing herself.

"but you guys didn't tell me, Konnor told me. his sister is one too, right?"

Presley nods her head.

"yes, but its different his sister agreed, she asked to be one, she wants to serve her community, to be useful."

Presley comes up to jade's side and nods to her.

"you will serve in another way. Mason asked me to come here, he wants to see you to discuss your next steps to get you ready."

Jade looks down eyeing the nice dress and asks.

"ready for what?"

Presley takes out her knife holding it out to jade.

"the trials.."

Jade takes the knife eyeing it and asks.

"what are the trials?"

Presley steps aside and motions to the door.

"mason will explain it to you."

Presley leads Jade down the hall to the two doors and knocks three times. She turns to Jade and nods her head.

"when they open go inside. mason will look out for you from here. If you pass the trials ill see you again tomorrow, if not i wish you luck out there its not easy, but your strong."

Jade turns eyeing Presley walk away and hears the doors slide open. she steps in eyeing the two boys behind her as they close the doors standing in front of them. She eyes the table overlooking an large glass window and steps up to the window. she eyes the large field and eyes the bright green grass and hears a voice.

'they cut it once a week, it never dies, it represents our community. it is strong and will live on like the grass.."

Mason steps up next to her eyeing the view.

"it took a week to clear the field and clear this estate. me, konnor and lewis that was all there was back then jsut us."

Mason takes a deep breath and turns to Jade.

"tell me do you want this, this safety, this community?"

Jade looks over mason and asks.

"do i even have a choice?"

Mason laughs looking back out the large window.

"well your sister likes it here. its simple for her, easy for her. she has a place in our society and she will be safe here. i wish for you to be safe here to. i think you can be useful, don't you?"

Jade overlooks the field and turns to Mason.

"what if i want to leave to just take my sister?"

Mason cut her off.

"its too late to leave we all ate together, we talked together. I can't just trust you to leave. Konnor has a big mouth he said things at dinner, things he shouldn't have. Honestly if he didn't I would have let you leave but you have to understand a lot is at stake here. A lot of people depend on me."

Jade keeps looking at the bright green grass and without turning asks.

"what are the trials?"

Mason nods his head.

"you know my father, this estate was his pride. he had this house built after my mother died. he remarried two years later, the girl was half his age. my old man was a real piece of work. he built this place up like a bunker. when the disease begun to hit he would drag people here, lock them in the basement and wait till they died. He would study them. He had journals, tons of them written about these monsters. do you know how many people he locked down their?"

Jade remains quiet and Mason looks to her shaking his head.

"over 100 people-"

Mason takes a deep breath and jade asks.

"you said you, Konnor and Lewis cleared this place-"

Mason nods agreeing.

"yes i did, and we did clear it every last one of them all my father's men, we killed them all. we only left the women and children and a few of his men who promised loyalty who knew my father had lost it..."

Mason slowly takes off his jacket and removes the dog tags around his neck. Jade eyes the dog tags and Mason whispers as he holds them out.

"these were the ones i killed, 20 men, 20 good men, they worked for my father before the apocalypse and they died for him during it."

Jade takes them sorting through the dog tags and Mason continues speaking.

"we cleansed our community, we gave them freedom. I strangled my own father in his sleep to free these people. Jade, I want you to be a part of this community, i want you to pass the trial and join me. I am offering you a position as my second general I need someone to replace Konnor-"

Jade looks out the window and Mason shakes his head.

"i am aware of what Konnor may have said abut me, about your sister and his sister. I didn't want his sister to do that. she was originally one of our best scouts. She was out scouting and was doing some surveillance work for me. she was taken hostage by these group of men. they raped her over and over, they just kept doing it. She was with them for two months before we found her. I tracked her myself, i found her and i killed them all. she wasn't the same after it we stayed out on scouting for a week she kept the guy alive, she slowly tortured him to death. he deserved it an eye for an eye, right?"

Mason shakes his head and turns to Jade.

"you have to understand being out their it changes you. she wasn't the same after it what happened to her and then what she did to them, what we all did to them it stays with you Jade. She asked me to put her in that role when we came back she said she couldn't do it anymore and i did what she asked.."

Jade shakes her head.

"Konnor didn't mention that"

Mason nods his head turning to Jade.

"I made Konnor stay here. me and lewis went out to find her. He would've acted too rash. Ever since than he has spited me, I know he wants me dead because he thinks he can do better. Jade he is reckless, he can't lead, negan won't accept him, the community don't want him."

Jade remains quiet and Mason takes a deep breath.

"its the hardest choice i ever had to make i talked it over with Lewis we feel he needs to be sentenced. there are only two outcomes here I don't want him dead, hes like a brother to me but he's dangerous to this community. We are sending him into exile by they time you return Konnor won't be here anymore."

Mason paces in front of the window and frowns.

"if you pass your trail i would like you take his place. Your strong and a female leadership is what this community needs right now."

Jade looks down eyeing her nice dress and Mason turns to her.

"you may want to change you begin the trials tonight..."

Jade looks up into Mason's eyes and asks.

"what are they?"

Mason looks out into the field.

"as you go through them you will find out. it will test you but we will always be watching. i wish you luck and hope to see you again tomorrow..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade stands in the room eyeing the various weapons and hears a voice.

"so you came?"

She turns back eyeing Konnor who nods to her.

"so i assume Mason told you some heartfelt bullshit didn't he?"

Jade eyes Konnor who grins to her.

"its okay I assume you believe him. That's what makes him a good leader ,he is great at giving long talks and spreading inspiration. but i bet he didn't tell you he got his own brother killed, did he?"

Jade eyes the weapons and Konnor comes closer to her nodding his head.

"yeah he sent him to the trials he was only 13 the kid lasted an hour. Mason could have stopped it, saved him, but he let his own brother die..."

Konnor cracks his neck and turns to Jade.

"listen whatever he promises you don't believe it. He is negan's puppet and once negan dies Masons will lose his power. The people will want leadership and I will be the one to step in the one to take his place.."

Konnor takes out a gun from his belt and holds it out to Jade.

"take it. they won't give you many bullets in the first trial you get five bullets, just five. this gun here has 15 rounds. It will easily get you through the trials"

Jade grips the gun and Konnor nods his head.

"i was ordered not to help Mason's brother I had to watch through a scope of a gun with a full round because negan wanted that..."

Konnor shakes his head staring at the gun and asks.

"you know how to shoot it?"

Jade nods her head putting the gun in her belt and covering it with her shirt. Konnor smiles and asks.

"if you make it to the end of the trials you get to know more about us, about our community Jade. No one thinks to ask the important questions its normally minimal bullshit questions because people are desperate and they don;t think. So, I am gonna give you some advice jade on what you should ask Mason when you pass those trials...'

Jade remains quiet and Konnor nods.

"ask him to tell you the story of when negan saved his life and what negan did after he saved Mason. what he did to this community."

Konnor quiets down hearing a door slam and looks up eyeing Presley walk in and laughs.

"hey ley...'

Presley shifts in place and nods to Konnor then looks to Jade.

"am i interrupting?"

Konnor shakes his head turning to jade and grins.

"just giving her some important tips about the trials ley I like to see people live, you know?"

Konnor walks up to Presley and she stares up at him and smiles.

"that's not like you Konnor sticking your neck out for a new girl."

Konnor looks back to jade and than to Presley.

"what can i say ley i felt it was a good idea...'

Presley laughs and whispers.

"i don't think your her type Konnor..."

Konnor nods his head and Presley looks down.

"Mason sent me here he wants to see you."

Konnor takes a deep breath and Presley nods her head.

"I think its finally happening Konnor. You couldn't expect him to ignore what you and your boys did out there."

Konnor nods his head and Presley places her hand on his arm rubbing it.

"I tried Konnor to convince him but he's made up his mind."

Presley slowly removes her gun from her holster and motions down to it.

"you gave jade your gun, didn't you?"

Konnor nods his head gripping Presley's gun and she nods.

'I'll say i dropped it on a scouting along with my pack.."

She holds out two full clips and motions down.

"take it, Mason won't spare any ammo for you and i know your a damn good shot it could probably get you to the exile camp i am sure within a week you can run the place.."

Konnor nods taking the clips and shoving them into his pockets and Presley whispers.

"I'll tell Miya what happened..."

Konnor shakes his head.

"no, don't she will leave, she will come after me and get herself killed. Even if i hate negan and think Mason is making a mistake this place is safe Miya is safe here..."

Konnor nods his head and looks back to jade and nods and then turns back to Presley.

"I am gonna tell Mason to tell her i was killed-"

Presley shakes her head disagreeing.

"Konnor-"

Konnor nods his head.

"She can't know, she will resent Mason, she will resent the community. I hate what shes doing but shes safe promise me ley you won't tell her?"

Presley nods her head looking over Konnor.

"your the boss right?"

Konnor leans over kissing Presley on the lips and nods.

"I'm sorry i couldn't play by the book Mason will look after you, he always has."

Konnor turns back to Jade and nods.

"Ill keep an eye on your trial, you'll make it out, i promise..."

Konnor walks away and Presley walks up to Jade and watches Konnor leave the room. Jade turns to her.

"i thought you said Konnor was bad?"

Presley nods her head.

"for the community hes a shit storm but he's not on the wrong side but his opinion and his brashness right now it cant be here."

Presley nods her head to Jade.

"keep safe the trials are tough. Mason said Lewis will be your guide but if Konnor says he will look out for you he will keep his word."

Jade remains quiet and Presley whispers.

"hey i made it through the trials so will you. just keep your head up and concentrate on your end goal. Lewis is outside when your ready I will take you."

Jade nods her head and feels the gun covered by her long shirt as she whispers.

"I'm ready...'

Presley taps her on the arm and motions.

"follow me"

Jade follows Presley down a long hall and out a sliding door. The walk on the bright green grass and she notices the large amount of guys lined up. She stares to her right as the guys nod to her then to her left as the people nod to her again. She continues walking following Presley and stops in front of Lewis who is sitting on a dirt bike. He nods to her.

"so ready?"

Jade looks to Presley who nods to her and walks away and then turns back to Lewis who pats the back of the bike.

"we got a long ride ahead of us. The trials are kept a distance away from the community for safety reasons."

Jade gets on the back of the bike and Lewis looks back at her.

"I recommend remembering as much of this ride as you can."

Lewis kicks the pedal of the dirt bike and whispers.

"hold on."


	6. Chapter 6

Lewis stops the bike in a wooded area. He motions to Jade to get off the bike and they stand still. Lewis looks around and then back to Jade nodding to her.

"this is your first trial. How well is your sense of direction? The hike could take a day if you pass it the first trial is done."

Lewis drops a pack at Jade's feet and points down.

"a map is in the pack, some food, water and a gun with five bullets. You have a day. I apologize for what i am about to do."

Lewis steps forward and nods to jade and takes his fist punching her in the face hard. She falls down into the grass and Lewis nods his head getting on the bike and driving away. Jade grips her face getting up to her knees and looks up eyeing a walker coming towards her. She feels for her gun at her waist but can't find it and jumps hearing the loud bang of a gun and watches the walking fall in front of her. She hears a loud yell but can't make out where it came from but listens as the voice yells.

"move north!"

She picks up the pack and slings it over her shoulder and begins making her way north. She glances around trying to find the gun she had but doesn't see it. Jade bites her lip pushing up against a tree and reaches in the pack taking it the revolver. she opens the gun counting the five bullets and nods to herself whispering.

"i can do this-"

she stops feeling a hand push against her mouth and looks up seeing Konnor shaking his head. He glances around then whispers to her.

"you stand still, you die. This is war you keep moving, you keep going, or you die..."

Konnor pushes her forward as he places his back against a tree hiding and whispers to her.

"head north people are watching I can't keep saving your ass like this"

Jade runs forward and Konnor peeks out rolling his eyes whispering.

"why do I waste my time on these shit people."

He slowly peeks out but hears a voice.

"having fun?"

He glances towards the voice and notices the two young kids one girl and one boy decked out in camouflage and covered in blood. Konnor turns his head sideways eyeing the two and whispers.

"murder twins..."

The girl laughs and whispers.

"your not suppose to be here..."

Konnor nods his head staring down the two kids and takes out a small candy bar holding it out to the girl.

"Sally i got fresh candy bar with your name on it?"

The boy turns his head sideways.

"how stupid do you think we are?"

Sally grabs the candy bar opening and the boy looks at her yelling.

"don' take that!"

Sally rips off a piece and holds it out to the boy.

"there aren't many left Alex?"

He takes a piece shoving it into his mouth and Konnor grins as he whispers.

"so our secret then twins?"

Alex turns his head sideways.

"Mason said to hang anyone who interferes Konnor.

Konnor grins to the boys and whispers.

"how about if she dies you can hang me? Think of it as a new game kids?"

Sally laughs and turns to her brother.

"that sounds fun Alex no one really survives the first trial we will get to hang him anyway, right?"

Alex turns his head sideways studying Konnor and whispers.

"this is cheating Konnor..."

konnor nods his head agreeing but whispers.

"but we aren't getting caught, are we?"

Sally crosses her arms.

"more then Konnor? You have more candy right?"

Konnor points to a tree.

"i was camping there all night there's a pack full of candy and food i bet you two are hungry having to be out here so often. It's yours if you just let me help her?"

Alex shakes his head and Sally drags Alex with her. 

"come on we will get to hang him anyway! the girl won't live!"

Konnor watches the two kids walk off and turns back eyeing Jade make her way forward. He walks forward but stops hearing the distant sound of a dirt bike motor. Jade stops in place eyeing the two dirt bikes make their way towards her. The bikes stop and two boys in masks get out. She turns to them and one boy looks to the other and grins.

"so Mason wants to replace Konnor with you?"

Both boys laugh and one takes out a large machete and whispers.

"if you don't come back then the position will be up for grabs, wont it?"

Konnor peeks out and eyes the two boys and takes his sniper rifle looking in his sight. He slowly examines them and whispers.

"this isn't part of the trial."

He takes his fingers and places them into his mouth whistling loudly three times. The two boys decked out in camouflage look around and one turns to the other whispering.

"what the hell was that?"

the other boy looks around seeing some rustling in the bushes and turns back to the other boy.

"you said there wouldn't be anyone around here."

the boy holding the machete grips it whispering.

"there isn't its probably just walkers...'

Another whistles sounds from a different direction and Konnor smiles to himself whispering.

"idiots..."

the two boys look to each other and ones whispers.

"what's going on-"

one of the boys stops feeling a nose come around his neck and the other looks screaming.

"fuck!"

both boys are lifted off the ground and hung by there neck dangling trying to gasp for air. Alex and sally are holding the ropes tightly tying tying them to the tree trunk. Sally looks up at the two boys and yell to them.

"your cheating!"

She laughs and turns back to Jade nodding.

"it's okay they aren't part of the game."

Jade steps back and Konnor whistles again and Alex nods his head whispering.

"that signal means the way is clear for now, you should go Jade if you want to live-"

Alex points and whispers.

"your lucky we like Konnor"

Jade runs forward but stops feeling herself dragged by someone towards a tree and eyes Konnor who nods to her and motions to the dirt bike.

"why are you still walking?"

Jade whispers.

"i just witness to 12 year old's hang people!"

He rolls his eyes 

"they are on our side just grab a dirt bike!"

He pushes her out and she turns back whispering.

"you want me to go near them two?"

He whispers staying behind the tree.

"I cant drive you nothing against the rules to steal a car though so just steal it. I don't think they will need it anymore Jade.."

Jade walks up to the two kids and stares up eyeing the two boys still struggling to breath. The girl smiles at her and whispers.

"they always do this weird twitch thing when their close, want to see?"

Jade shakes her head.

"no, i, i think I'm good I just want to get one of the bikes..."

Jade walks by the two kids and hears one of the the boys whisper out as he moves his legs.

"help.... me.... please... I, I "

Sally laughs whispering.

"you cheated, cheaters don't get help..."

Sally shoves the boys legs and whispers.

"just die!"

Jade gets on a bike and kicks the pedal and hears the loud motor and hears Sally yell.

"your gonna attract the walkers!"

Sally and Alex run off and Jade tries to kick the pedal again but looks up hearing Konnor scream.

"run, run, run!"

She looks up eyeing the horde of walkers behind Konnor as he turns back and shoots one and yells back to Jade.

"kick it in the middle! the middle!"

He runs forward but trips and falls face first into the grass. Konnor shakes his head hearing Jade scream.

"it won't work!"

Konnor shakes his head hearing the ringing in his ears and hears Jade scream.

"Konnor!"

He looks down seeing the blood on his hand and whispers.

'fuck, not here..."

He shakes his head hearing a voice yell.

"get the fuck up Konnor, now!"

He hears a loud gun shot and watches as a walker falls next to him. He slowly gets to his feet and squints seeing a few figures in front of him and hears a girl's voice.

"run, you asshole!"

He hears a loud gunshot and hears a voice scream.

"fire!"

Konnor feels himself fall forward but is caught and hears a voice whisper to him.

"I guess we are even now..."


	7. Chapter 7

Konnor groans out holding his head and hears Jade's voice talking.

"so then your-"

He hears the familiar voice.

"Miya, I am that idiots sister.."

Konnor turns over eyeing Miya sitting by a small fire next to Jade and frowns as he whispers.

"Miya?"

She shakes her head tossing a water bottle to him and yells.

"drink it you idiot."

He unscrews the cap and takes a small swig and and listens to Miya.

"Lewis told me what happened-"

Konnor looks up passing her the water bottle and Miya shakes her head.

"did you really think I would just stay there? I left a few hours after you and got here. The exiles said you never arrived and I put it together, where you were."

Jade looks between them and turns to Miya who speaks to her.

"So what's the deal with you?"

Jade shakes her head and Konnor interrupts.

"my replacement."

Miya laughs and turns to jade.

"well that is a first I thought you would want your replacement killed."

Konnor gets up from sitting and eyes Jade then his sister.

"Miya you need to go back to Mason ask for forgiveness for leaving"

Miya shakes her head disagreeing with her brother. She eyes the water bottle then whispers.

"not happening Negan is gonna be there in a few days. I heard he may take a few girls to the sanctuary I wasn't gonna be one of them Konnor-"

Konnor nods his head understanding. He looks into the fire and glances up eyeing the large groups of boys spread out.

"Mason wouldn't let that happen he cares about you."

Miya nods her head also glancing around at the large group of boys spread out.

"you know that's exactly why I am not safe there. Negan, he takes everything from everyone. If he found out about me and Mason he would use me to get more from Mason."

Konnor shakes his head.

"then he won't find out-'

Miya looks down into the fire and smiles to herself. She looks to jade then back to her brother.

"we need to get Jade back there but I'm not returning. Mason knows why I left it is the same reason why he exiled you Konnor-"

Konnor shakes his head.

"Mason is kissing Negan's ass Miya.."

Miya smiles to her brother. She bites her lip and looks around again at the large crowd of boys smiling. She laughs at he brother stupidity.

"He exiled you to protect you Konnor he agrees with you. I decided to leave because I know your thick headed, I know you wouldn't get what he was telling you before he exiled you."

Konnor laughs, shaking his head.

"he didn't tell me anything Miya-"

Miya cuts him off.

"he did your just an idiot Konnor who doesn't read into what he says to you. Think about it Konnor he told you "why" he had to let you go right?"

Konnor stares into the fire remembering what Mason said to him.

"he said i caused too much problems and brought too much attention to myself-"

Miya laughs, nodding her head.

"exactly and now your not a part of the community so if you were to cause problems for Negan it wouldn't trace back to Mason, to the community, would it?

Konnor shakes his head.

"but Mason has always been loyal to Negan, he always kisses his feet-"

Miya interrupts.

"like a good little puppet but we both know Mason is a way better puppet master then puppet. Look around you Konnor why would Mason throw away some of his strongest men. You, Evan and why does he keep the murder twins outside so much?"

Konnor smiles to himself and looks to his sister who nods her head.

"so, he is hiding us from Negan?"

Miya takes a sip of her water and passes it to jade.

"ding, ding ding, my god we have a winner"

Jade cuts in whispering.

"guys, so what exactly is happening?"

Miya turns to Jade then to Konnor and whispers.

"Jade I apologize but your a pawn in a long war. You see you don't know Negan, the saviors, you don't know about the king, Alexandria or the hill top. Your a new face and that is exactly what Mason needs right now. Someone who doesn't know shit."

Jade goes to speak, but a voice interrupts her.

"Konnor?"

Konnor looks up to a boy who salutes to him and nods.

"The twins said we should expect you soon. They seemed to think you would be dead though-"

Konnor stands up shaking the boys hand.

"Evan, god your still alive huh?"

Evan nods his head and looks down to jade then back to Konnor.

"not like you Konnor to go out of your way for a new girl. You must have some big crush huh?"

Konnor laughs looking to Jade and shakes his head.

"it's not like that after what happened out there I just didn't want to see anyone else die."

Evan looks down to Jade and shakes his head.

"then ill take her. The exiles are exempt from rules but your new and Mason may get mad if it is you. Me on the other hand I can do whatever I wan't. We lost Noah out there a few weeks back you know if your interested Konnor the boys been talking they want you to lead."

Konnor scratches his chin and smiles.

"Mason is still in charge-"

Evan looks back to the boys and to Konnor.

"the boys want you to lead. We understand mason what he is doing and we are ready but we need direction now, leadership now. We need to be ready Konnor."

Konnor nods his head looking back to Miya and she smiles.

"I am with you Konnor. I'm not like i use to be i can look after myself now."

Miya looks to Evan and he nods his head.

"Jade ill take you on the bike to the main road from there its about a half hour hike. We cant get too close on dirt bikes if we do we will be killed we are exiles after all"

Evan nods to jade and whispers.

"we should go now if scouts pick up your trail and leads here we could have issues and we rather keep our position secure."

Konnor gets up from sitting and motions to Evan.

"get the bike ready I need to talk with Jade about something."

Evan nods walking off and Konnor whispers.

"the second trial is the pit you won't get any rest all you will have is a knife. Its entertainment to people a laugh but a lot of guys lose their life. You will have 30 minutes to relax between the time you get back and being thrown into the pit. Use those 30 minutes go to my room there's a weapon hidden under the bed you can fasten it to your wrist, hide it and it should give you an edge."

Jade whispers.

"why are you helping me"

Konnor shrugs.

"I am sick of people dying . You and your sister, you seem like good people so if you live I guess maybe it will make up for some of the shit I have done."

Konnor nods to jade.

"good luck in the pit."


	8. Chapter 8

Jade walks up to the large fence and hears a voice.

"so you lived?"

The boy peeks out through the fence and whistles and the gates open wide. Jade walks in eyeing the boys staring at her and she walks forward towards the doors. A few boys walk in front of her and smiles wide and she stops short. One boy walks up to her and turns his head sideways grinning.

"so the bitch lives?"

The crowd of boys laugh out and the boy goes to grab her but he stops hearing a voice and looks down seeing the red dot aimed to his heart.

"don't touch her."

The boy looks down and steps away from jade as he yells.

"Konnor didn't deserve this shit!"

Presley comes out of the crowd of boys holding a rifle pointed towards the boy. She yells out getting the crowds attention.

"She passed the first trial! She has gained at least a little respect, a little decency from you boys! Konnor would respect it, you know he would?"

The boy nods his head stepping away from jade and motions to the entrance.

"She's right"

The boy leans towards jade and whispers.

"because Konnor is a good guy."

Presley steps up next to Jade nodding her head.

"no one doubts Konnor or what type of guy he is"

The boy backs off and Presley nods to jade motioning to the door. Jade enters the door and Presley follows behind her.

"Mason will want to see you."

jade walks forward and Presley leads her to the double doors.

"enter, the trials are still going on so i can't come with you"

jade enters masons room and walks up the glass eyeing the green lawn and hears a voice

"yes, it's still green..."

jade turns eyeing mason standing next to her and he nods his head

"so you passed the first trial but did you understand it?"

jade turns to mason and he grins

"it's about survival you had limited food, limited communication and limited ammo. i needed to know that on the worst case scenario you could be useful and you were."

jade keeps eyeing the green lawn and turns to mason.

"can i ask a question?"

mason nods his head

"as per the rules one question per trial so yes you can"

"how do you feel about Negan?"

mason nods his head and stares out the window repeating her question

"how do i feel about Negan?"

he clears his throat and asks

"are you sure you want to waste a question on that?"

jade nods her head

"i hear about him a lot so i think it's a good idea to know what you feel about him."

mason shrugs his shoulders and turns to jade

"are you sure?"

she turns to mason

"i asked it, didn't i?"

he laughs nodding his head as he slides open the glass door and motions out.

"take a walk with me jade?"

she nods walking outside with mason and they stroll through the grass

"you have to understand Negan he is a difficult guy. he's smart but an asshole. he's a monster but he has a heart. so to answer your question."

mason stops in front of a large empty pool and looks down nodding his head.

"to answer your question jade i respect Negan because he wasted supplies, ammo and food on me. he went out of his way to save my life when he could have let me die."

mason nods his head and turns to jade

"i apologize for this"

He lifts his foot kicking her hard in the stomach and she falls back into the empty pool banging her back on the hard cement bottom. He whistles and yells down to jade

"welcome to your second trial may Negan bless you in your survival"

jade slowly gets up and hears a loud clink next to her and looks down seeing a hunting knife . she reaches out but stops feeling herself hit in the back with a rock and looks up eyeing the large crowd of boys above her. she grips the knife coming to her feet and hears mason yell out

"the second trial starts now! exhaustion sets in, hunger fuels your need to live, thirst wears you down slowly"

mason crouches down eyeing jade below him in the pool and waves kindly at her

"i do hope you make this entertaining me and my boys haven't had a good time like this in a while. Negan will be here in a few hours so this will be time restrictive as well"

mason stands up and takes out a small alarm clock from his pocket he winds it slowly and points to it with his finger.

"when that alarm sounds Presley will throw down a rope ladder so you can leave until then you have to survive"

the boys all scream and mason puts his finger to his lips

"shh now boys are we not gentlemen here?"

the boys all laugh and mason shakes his head raising his hands

"we are aren't we/ boys you all know the rules you can hit anything but her face. we aren't savages after all, are we?"

the boys all yell back a reply

"no sir!"

mason hits the top of the alarm clock and nods to jade

"good luck."

mason walks away and jade flinches feeling a small rock hit her in the face as a boy yells

"bitch!"

jade holds her knife at the ready and again is smacked in the face with a rock. she looks up eyeing the same boy but stands still watching a knife come to the boys neck slitting it. he is then kicked into the pool and a the crowd of boys erupt in laughter. jade looks up eyeing Presley holding a bloodied knife and she yells

"follow the rules!"

Presley stands at the front of the crowd and jade turns eyeing the body of the boy twitch. she grips her knife tightly making her way to the boy and bends down shoving the knife into the boy's skull. she sighs out pulling back on the knife but heard one of the boys yell

"behind you!"

jade turns eyeing two walkers and takes her knife firmly in her grip she dodges one and pushes her back to the pool wall eyeing the walkers. a boy yells down at her

"kill them quick or more will come!"

the crowd erupts in cheers screaming in a chant.

"kill!"

jade walks up behind a walker but feels a sharp stab in her hand and drops the knife as a rock lands by her feet. she steps back and the walker turns seeing her. she breathes in watching it comes closer and she freezes in place as the walker leans towards her. she breaths out putting up her hands but freezes hearing the loud bang of a gun. she stands frozen, shaking as she looks down at the dead walker and examines her hands covered in blood. she looks up eyeing the figure of a man and hears the loud laugh

"well, well ain't this something here i am minding my own business and what do i find?"

jade looks to her right seeing the ladder let down next to her. she grips hold of it and climbs up seeing a hand extended to her she grips it and is helped up by a man she doesn't recognize. she turns back eyeing the figure across the pool and squints through the sun. the figure moves to the side and yells

"so please someone tell me where can i feed Lucille because boy is she thirsty tonight!"

jade looks up feeling herself poked with something and eyes the bat wrapped in barbed wire and glances up to the man holding it

"i don't think we've met yet, have we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jade looks at the bat and then back up at the man as he turns his head sideways.

"now, don't be so rude! Introduce yourself!Lucille here is so, so hungry after dealing with the constant bullshit-"

Presley walks up beside the man and interrupts.

"her name is jade, she's-"

The man turns his bat pointing it at Presley and smiles.

"well my god look who it is Presley, so tell me where is that little shit bag husband of yours huh? Old Lucille would love another swing at him"

Lewis steps through the crowd of boys and nods to the man.

"it won't be necessary Negan. Mason dealt with Konnor like he promised you-''

Negan moves his bat pointing at Lewis and turns his head sideways.

"well that's good but see we have a bit of a problem here Lewis because Konnor, well he killed some of my men. I am glad Mason did the right thing here but if Konnor was an issue than-"

Negan moves his bat back facing Presley.

"isn't it only natural that his wife should be dealt with too?"

Presley stands still eyeing the bat and glances up at Negan. Lewis reaches out placing his hand on Negan's wrist.

"Negan, she's not an issues you have my word-"

Negan shakes his head staring down Lewis.

"see your word to me is as good as a pile of steaming hot dog shit thrown at rick grimes-"

Negan looks between Presley and Lewis.

"but-"

He lowers his bat and nods to himself. He grins to Lewis and looks back at Presley.

"you know what Lewis, i feel good today, in fact i feel so damn good that i am going to be oh so generous.."

Negan swings his bat hitting Presley in the leg and she falls over screaming. Lewis goes to step forward and Negan shakes his head.

"now, now, now Lewis rules are rules! Konnor broke the rules and someone has to pay. so, we have a bit of a game to play tonight! which one of you is going to feed Lucille?"

Lewis shakes his head and looks to Presley.

"Negan, Mason is loyal, he won't disappoint you-"

Negan nods his head.

"you see now I know Mason is loyal because me and him we go way back before i had the kingdom, or the hill top, before this whole rick grimes pissing on my operation bullshit. i know oh boy do i know how much i can trust Mason but you see every community has its issues. Konnor, was a big issue"

Negan points his bat at Presley.

"and see she happens to be that issues wife..."

Lewis nods his head understanding.

"so the question Lewis we have to ask ourselves is do I put my trust in you?'

Negan turns his head looking at Lewis and Lewis shakes his head.

"no, put your trust in Mason. he, trusts her-"

Negan laughs shaking his head as he grips his hands tightly on his bat and closes his eyes.

"ill tell you what Lewis you bring Mason out here and we will talk. i'll see what he says about her"

Negan points his bat to Presley and he grins to himself.

"we will let Mason decide-"

Lewis nods his head and whispers.

"just, just don't decide without him here-"

Lewis backs away and runs back towards the house and Negan smiles down at Presley.

"I would just like to say Presley from the bottom of my heart I am so, so sorry that you have such poor taste in men"

Presley turns her head sideways and smiles.

"eat shit Negan-"

Negan grips his bat tightly and smiles to himself.

"well you are making this easy. for a minute i had a bit of self reflection on my friendship with this community about what i owe to mason for being an upstanding friend to me"

Negan lifts his bat and takes a few fake swings stopping the bat right next to Presley's head. Negan begins to hum a song to himself and nods his head as he keeps pretending to swing the bat and stops it right before he hits Presley's head.

"I bet you know a lot of Elvis song's don't you?"

Presley nods her head and Negan and his men laugh. Negan whispers as he swings the bat closer to her head.

"any requests?"

He grins swinging the bat but stops close to her face hearing a voice.

"Negan..."

Negan looks up eyeing Mason and then looks down at Presley as he nods.

"well look at you! it's been months since I had the time to see your bright face. i must say you clean up well Mason a little less blood on your face this time huh?"

Mason nods his head and Negan laughs.

"so i was just asking Presley here if she had any requested songs she would like to hear-"

Mason walks up to negan and whispers.

"what are you doing? We have a deal Negan-"

Negan places his hand on Mason's shoulder shaking his head.

"I am doing you a favor here Mason. think about this her husband Konnor he caused a lot of fuck ups in our plan here. She-"

Negan points to Presley.

"is Konnor's wife. Now i have to say you are my eyes, ears and my masterful mind, pure genius Mason, the IQ, the strategies. You and me together built this society, built the saviors. I owe you more then anyone. So, trust me Mason this girl is trouble she needs to be dealt with now if she isn't she will cause problems for you-"

Negan leans towards mason and Mason looks up at him nodding his head.

"then shes my problem Negan let me handle her-"

Negan takes a deep breath and Mason nods his head.

"have i ever not handled my problems I always deliver Negan. In fact-"

Mason takes out a gun from his belt and motions towards Presley.

"i'll deal with her right now as a show of good faith. we are loyal Negan and I see your point she needs to die-"

Mason turns shooting Presley in the chest three times. the crowd of boys grow silent and Presley falls forward. Mason breaths out eyeing the body of Presley and tucks his gun back in his pants. He turns back to Negan bowing his head.

"my loyalty is to you, she was a problem, i dealt with her myself-"

Mason turns back and waves to two boys.

"put her body in the dump and deal with her. I don't want her turning here it could get messy-"

Two boys nod to him and drag Presley's body off and Negan nods his head.

"calculated like always Mason. I think its time we discussed what to do about Alexandria. I feel its time we as a community came together and deal with our enemies."


	10. Chapter 10

Presley coughs out holding her chest and hears a voice.

"not dead?"

She glances up at Konnor and she shakes her head getting to her knees. She undoes her shirt looking down at the bulletproof vest and takes a deep breath.

"he was spot on, he knew Negan would want me killed..."

She groans out in pain and Konnor helps her up whispering.

"we have a long hike, hows your ribs?"

She shakes her head holding on to Konnor.

"Broken he didn't miss a single shot-"

Konnor shrugs his shoulders laughing.

"it's Mason every bullet counts"

Konnor helps Presley to the road and they begin walking slowly but they both stop hearing voices.

"stop right there..."

Konnor freezes in place feeling a gun placed to the back of his head and hears a voice.

"I want everything, your bags and weapons, now..."

Konnor glances to Presley and shakes his head whispering.

"whatever you want.."

Presley glances back at the group of three men and closes her eyes hearing a man come up to her. He runs his hands through her hair.

"well this isn't something you see every day? Tell me something sweetheart, how old are you?"

The man whispers into her ear and she glances to Konnor, smiles and turns around facing the older guy. She slowly runs her hand on his arm smiling.

"well, I don't know if you could keep up with me..."

The man licks his lips and laughs out.

"so who's your friend sweetheart?"

The guy motions to Konnor and she glances to her left waving her hand.

"we just met a few days back he's good at protecting me but..."

She runs her hand down the mans arm and pushes her lips to his ears.

"i always feel like the more numbers the more I'm protected. A strong guy like you.."

She runs her hand up to his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Konnor grins to himself as he slowly pulls out a knife and backs up into the guy behind him. He jams his knife into the guys neck and grips the his gun pointing it towards the third man. The third guy smiles at Konnor and shoots Konnor. Konnor stares down at his wound gripping it and coughs out. Presley glances to him and takes the knife out of the mans neck she had placed it in. Konnor clicks the gun's trigger and whispers to himself.

"empty?"

He falls back, but hears the man screams and hears a unfamiliar male voice.

"he's losing blood fast, we need to get him out of here, now!"

He blinks looking up and sees a man and a woman hovering over him. He breaths out gripping the bullet wound and hears Presley's voice.

"Konnor, hold on these people said they will help, just hold on..."

He looks up at the sky and whispers as he passes out.

"what people?"

***********************************************************************************************

He blinks and looks around hearing a woman's voice.

"so your awake? You had a pretty nasty bullet wound. Your real lucky I was able to fish it out of you."

Konnor tries to sit up but the woman pushes him back down into the bed.

"you ain't going anywhere anytime soon you need time to heal."

Konnor places his leg back up on the bed and the woman nods to him.

"my name is Maggie and you are?"

Konnor breaths out and grins towards the woman lying.

"Name is Sam..."

Maggie nods her head.

"well your friend she was pretty banged up too. She was lucky she was wearing a vest looks like she took a few shots to the ribs. I wrapped them up for her but she is on bed rest with a lot of ice..."

Maggie comes up to the bed and offers Konnor some water and she nods down at the glass.

"Sam was it?"

Konnor nods his head taking the water. He sniffs it and then holds it in his hand as he eyes Maggie refusing to drink it.

"your very kind miss?"

Maggie nods her head.

"just Maggie, call me Maggie.."

Konnor nods his head staring around the room examining his surroundings taking a mental note of what he can use as a weapon if need be.

"I'm sorry I don't even know where we are right now miss?"

She nods her head and pours out some pills offering one to Konnor.

"go ahead its for the pain.."

He shakes his head declining.

"no, you keep that for your own people I can handle a bit of pain.."

Maggie places the pill in Konnor's hand and motions to it.

"just in case you should know i fished out two bullets, two, your lucky you lived."

Konnor nods his head agreeing and glances around the place.

"i am sorry to ask but where are we right now?"

Maggie nods her head.

"a place called Alexandria, it's safe here."

Konnor looks down at the water and back at Maggie and smiles.

"you know it seems real safe here. me and her we have been out there for a long time. I don't know if its possible but you seem like a good person. if you all want any extra help or need anything I don't have much besides my two hands and a pretty good shot. Sarah isn't much with weapons but shes smart. me and her, we need time to heal then of course we wont be a bother to you all we will be on our way. Until then though if you need any help just ask us..."

Maggie nods her head understanding.

"that won't be necessary neither of you are moving for a long time"

Konnor nods his head understanding and asks nicely.

"is, is it possible I can at least be near her we have been traveling for a long time-"

Maggie cuts him off and asks.

"you know i noticed something treating both you if you don't mind me asking?"

she turns to Konnor and points at his wrist.

"You both have burns on your wrists, the numbers on your and her arms, they match."

Konnor looks down nodding.

"we use to belong to a community. The wedding ceremonies, we didn't have rings. it was pretty stupid honestly burning a number into your flesh some people died of infection. Sarah, she got a fever on our wedding night, she almost died."

Maggie cuts him off looking off as if remembering something.

"people do stupid things for love"

Konnor laughs agreeing.

"yes, they do"

Konnor looks down at the number and asks.

"please, can I be moved to see my wife?" 

Maggie nods her head towards Konnor.

"rick wanted to talk to each of you first. you have to understand we can't just trust anyone-"

Konnor cuts her off acting dumb.

"rick? who is rick?"

Maggie walks over to him nodding her head.

"he's our leader he will be asking you some questions just to be sure. there are some bad people out here, people who want to hurt this community-"

Konnor looks down at his wrist and frowns.

"if i can help at all I will, Sarah too, we are good people, we don't want trouble, we just want a safe place."

Maggie eyes over Konnor and smiles.

"rick will judge that-"


	11. Chapter 11

The Humvee rolls up to the front of the sanctuary and two boys get out. One comes to the back of the Humvee opening the door and Negan gets out smiling. He turns back watching Mason get out and looks back to him.

"Mason! This is it, I wanted to show you a few things. We have a lot of planning to do."

Negan walks over to Mason and places his hand on his shoulder. He grins and taps Mason on the side of his head.

"i'm gonna need that big brain of yours. I got someone i think your gonna get along with too. You both seem to use your brains."

Negan motions towards the entrance and Mason follows behind him slowly. He stops short eyeing the small bar set up and the women standing around. Mason turns his head sideways and makes eye contact with one. He stiffens feeling Negan's hand placed on his shoulder.

"every single time Mason you can never keep your eyes to yourself, can you?"

Mason turns to Negan and grins.

"it is the Apocalypse Negan."

Negan laughs hitting him on the arm.

"if this goes right if you can provide a solid plan. Take one of them for yourself your getting old Mason you need a nice little wife-"

He taps Mason on the arm and Mason glances up to Negan and Negan smiles to him as he grips his bat over his shoulder.

"boy you can't stop looking at her, can you?"

Negan leans over to Mason and whispers and stares down his line of sight smiling.

"ill tell you what Mace if you want after we plan I can arrange a little get together."

Mason turns to Negan and shakes his head.

"I'm not interested-"

Negan laughs out turning his head sideways.

"so then you got yourself someone Mace?"

Mason turns back looking down the hall and whispers.

"let's just get this done with I got my own community to run negan."

Mason walks by Negan and Negan laughs to himself but turns making eye contact with the girl who was staring at Mason. He smiles and turns back following Mason down the hall. They stop coming into a main room and Mason takes a seat on a couch staring around the room. Negan comes up to him smiling.

"you know I found something that I think you will like."

Negan holds out a rubik's cube and Mason takes it looks down at it and Negan leans over smiling

"consider it an early birthday gift Mason"

Mason leans back slowly turning the cube and speaks without looking up.

"so lets cut this shit Negan tell me what you need-"

Negan laughs sitting down on a couch and places his bat down on a table. Mason glances to it but keeps moving his hands solving the cube. Negan turns his head sideways and stares watching Mason.

"fine, I admit it Mason I need your help-"

Mason sighs loudly and keeps solving the cube commenting.

"I told you after the whole bullshit Negan you should have asked me sooner. From the start my boys should have been watching Alexandria."

Negan leans back staring down Mason and Mason keeps talking smiling to himself.

"you fucked up Negan-"

Mason places down the solved Rubik's cube and stares back up to Negan who smiles smugly at Mason as he laughs.

"look at you-"

Mason cuts him off looking down at his watch.

"42 seconds, that was horrible-"

Mason gets up off the couch and glances around the room and Negan continues staring at his bat.

"Mason-"

Negan stops leaning froward and grips his bat as he stares down at it then glances to the back of Mason's head. Mason turns back making eye contact with Negan and Negan releases his bat and sits back on the couch laughing. Mason stares at the bat and then glances to Negan who smiles to him and he smiles back.

"Negan-"

Mason leans back against a wall and Negan motions to the couch.

"why don't you have a seat Mason, relax think of this as a vacation-"

Negan smiles and Mason shakes his head.

"those people could attack us at any time. All it takes is a few planned attacks to thin down your numbers negan-"

Negan laughs shaking his head.

"but that won't happen will it Mason? I got you here with me. Your a strategist Mason you have gotten out of some fucked up scenarios. Like that time we first met Mason you had only a little pole between you and three walkers-"

Negan stops staring to his bat and laughs out.

"you remember that, don't you Mason?"

Negan gets up from the couch and grabs his bat walking towards Mason. He stops in front of him and pushes the bat against Mason's neck laughing.

"you know if i remember correctly I saved your ass then, didn't I?"

Mason grips onto Negan's arm and Negan turns his head sideways staring down Mason as Mason whispers.

"yes-"

Negan pushes the bat harder whispering.

"I don't think i could hear you kid-"

Mason grips Negan's arm hard and whispers.

"yes, Negan-"

Negan stops his actions letting the bat off of Mason's neck and nods his head.

"so you tell me something now Mason, are you going to betray me?"

Mason remains quiet and Negan laughs hitting Mason's arm with the tip of his bat. Mason looks down eyeing Negan's bat. Negan leans forward.

"i said, are you going to betray me?"

mason stares up at negan and negan let's his bat down as mason shakes his head.

"depends on the situation-"

negan laughs eyeing mason and mason smiles as he crosses his arms. negan walks back to the couch placing his bat down on the table and motions to the couch across from him.

"i can tell mason you got a plan. so, what is your plan?"

negan turns his head eyeing the bat and watches as mason leans over grabbing it in his hands. mason grips it eyeing Lucille up and down and points it out at negan's head.

"I'm gonna help you take down Alexandria, find your mole, kill him then i think i'm going to retire maybe to the country with tea."

mason swings the bat once stopping it by negan's head and whispers.

"i have one condition though."

negan laughs turning his head eyeing the bat inches away and then turns back smiling to mason.

"mace since it is almost your birthday what kind of friend would i be if i didn't hear you out."

mason takes another fake swing stopping it next to negan's head and he grins to himself.

"that girl was kind of cute. i want her."

Negan stares to the bat then up at mason.

"you know i just picked her up mason i offered her my hospitality-"

mason nods his head and takes the bat down placing the tip to the floor and nods his head.

"well now she'll have my hospitality. after all i already know what you need negan. You want me to infiltrate Alexandria, gain intel for you and then slither my way out like the snake i am."

mason stares around the room and watches negan stand up. negan eyes him over and mason nods his head towards him.

"you already got a few wife's you can spare me one-"

negan grips masons wrist and smiles to himself.

"you always play me for stupid mason."

negan rolls up masons sleeve and eyes the burnt numbers and mason shakes his head.

"i already know negan. the exiles are yours. you played a better long game then me I'm in a corner i have no choice anymore at least let me get laid?"

mason grins and negan taps the burned in number on masons wrist as he hears mason.

"you got me negan."

mason holds out the bat to negan and smiles.

"but you know you can't kill me. you need me to get the intel, you need me to take them down, and you need me to find that little rat that keeps crawling behind your back."

mason leans forward whispering

"you know what I'm capable of negan you know i can deliver and i will-"

mason steps back and stares over negan who nods his head agreeing.

"I'll let you see her, hell you can spend the night banging the shit out of your wife but when your done she stays here."

negan smiles to himself and leans over.

"think of her as collateral if you don't deliver well then she's pretty fucked isn't she?"

mason nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"I can't argue that-"

negan taps mason on the shoulder with his bat.

"you can't argue shit anymore mason. you, will be a good little boy and do as papa says. you will kiss me feet, hell you will suck dick if i so please. you, mace are on very thin ice and i think it's time you and you little band of shit heads got a lesson taught-"

negan points his bat at masons face.

"now i can't kill you and honestly i like you just a little too much to smash your head in but you are the one that always says actions have consequences. i sent a few of my boys over to your home and since you wanted to fuck my shit up its only fair we, fuck your shit up"


	12. Chapter 12

jade stands at the window looking at the fading green grass and hears screams.

"the saviors are here"

she turns back watching the doors busted open and two men walk through. jade turns her head but watches lewis step forward nodding to the men.

"gentlemen no need for that we are loyal to negan-"

one of the men tell.

"cut the bullshit-"

a guy jams his rifle into lewis face and lewis shakes his head laying on the floor yelling towards the men.

"this isn't necessary we are loyal to negan. mason has always done the right thing-"

the guy shakes his head.

"negan knows everything Evan and the exiles turned on you guys"

lewis shakes his head

"the exiles are lying-"

the guy punched lewis in the face and jade stands there watching as lewis whispers.

"what do you want"

the guy grins looking down at lewis

"payment we are here to collect supplies and weapons and your people will comply. we are also here to set an example and he told us to ask you for help on that-"

lewis looks up at the men and nods his head

"i will do whatever negan wants-"

the man smiles down at lewis

"good you get to pick who dies then-"

the man grips lewis by the collar and drags him out of the room. the man stops yelling.

"grab that girl too!"

jade is grabbed by a man but shoves him away. the man laughs and smacks her in the face hard. she falls back to the floor and grabs her face but breathe out feeling herself kicked in the ribs.

lewis yells

"stop! she won't fight back I'm in charge here."

the man holding onto lewis nods his head

"then keep her in line or she will be the first one killed today-"

jade flinches feeling herself dragged up by her hair. she groans as the man drags her behind Lewis out into the fading green lawn. they stop by the pool pit and she looks down eyeing a group of boys. she turns eyeing Lewis and he nods to her. the man gripping Lewis releases his hold and points down to the pit.

"get in."

Lewis turns back feeling himself kicked in the gut and falls back to the bottom of the pool pit. he coughs out feeling himself helped up by a few boys. he looks around eyeing the group of men staring down at him and hears the boys in the pool whispering.

"what's going on?"  
"why is Negan doing this?"

Lewis nods to himself and turns around gripping one of the boys by the shoulder and whispers

"pass it on tell people to circle and link up, now, young kids in the middle!"

Lewis pushes the younger boys to the middle and the older boys circle around them. Lewis grabs one of the younger girls and bends down in the middle with her. she looks to him smiling kindly and whispers

"won't negan save us?"

Lewis shakes his head hugging the girl and whispers

"negan isn't our friend anymore"

Lewis listens to one of Negan's men yell out

"on behalf of Negan let this be a lesson to all of you these few boys and girls about to die are an example of what happens when you betray Negan. this is mason's fault, remember that as you watch your friends die."

a few of negan's men point their rifles down into the pool at the large group of boys and girls with their arms linked. one of the boys begins shouting loudly

"fuck negan"

the boys and girls in the pool begin chanting together

"fuck negan!"

Lewis grips the younger kids closely and whispers

"it will be okay"

negan's men begin to fire down at the group of boys and girls and jade watches from above but hears one boys yell out.

"save the kids!"

she watches as the boys around her begin charging at negan's men and watches as negan's men fire on them. she goes to turn but is jammed in the face with a gun and falls back into the pool. she blinks hearing the screaming of the boys around her

"link up, save the kids!"

she breathes out hearing the guns fire and hearing the screaming of one of the boys

"lay on them!"

she breaths out looking up at the bodies falling down into the pool and flinches as she comes in contact with a dead body. she breaths out eyeing the refile in his hands and takes it. she checks the clip but hears the screeching

"walkers!"

she aims her gun firing it at the dead body next to her killing the walker. she again hears the screaming as she gets to her knees she stops looking at the pile of bodies and turns her head hearing the loud screams from above her and the sounds of gun fire. she gets up pushing her back to the wall and eyes the movement in the pile of dead bodies. she places her back to the pool wall and begins counting the movements

"one, two, three-"

she feels her hand shake as she hears screams from above sounding like some boys

"don't let them live! kill them all!"

she turns hearing a loud scream and watches a body fall from above her. she breaths out hearing yells and grips her gun tightly hearing more screams

"don't!"

she hears the loud refile shots and bites her lip as she watches the movement of the pile of bodies in front of her. she keeps counting.

"eleven-"

she walks closer with the refile drawn and begins shooting the dead in their head as she counts the movements

"fifteen-"

she stops hearing a voice whisper and watches lewis crawl out from the pile whispering

"23 in all-"

he kicks out from under the pile but stops feeling something grip his leg and yells

"shoot it now!"

he stares down at the dead girl and yells

"jade!"

her body shakes and she whispers

"it',s it's just a child, i"

Lewis reaches for his leg knife and jams it into the girls skull. he turns back to jade shaking his head

"that was a fucking walker-"

he crawls to his feet and limps towards jade asking

"how many survived?"

Jade shakes her head.

"i, i don't know Lewis-"

Lewis grabs the refile from her and shakes his head.

"what the hell were you doing huh? If something happens to me your in charge here. why did you let them act like that?"

Jade stares to Lewis and shakes her head.

"they just did, they wanted to save the kids-"

Lewis shakes his head whispering.

"you better hope we killed them all if we didn't Negan will find out and Mason will be screwed."

Lewis looks around eyeing the pool and nods to himself.

"I'm going to need you to bend down so i can hop up and get out-"

Lewis motions down and Jade whispers.

"maybe i should-"

Lewis shakes his head.

"no, it has to be me."

Jade crouches down and Lewis takes a running start pushing his foot off her shoulders and garbing the pool edge. he pulls himself up and as he does he eyes the scene. He drops himself back down into the pool and shakes his head.

"a lot of dead bodies. Listen closely to me jade I am going to pull myself up, turn and pull you up no hesitation we stick side to side we kill everything then we sweep back to the woods."

Jade whispers.

"why the woods?"

Lewis whispers.

"it provides cover and the murder twins camp out there. if any of the boys wanted to escape they would lead Negan's men there so the twins take them out one by one-"

Lewis pulls himself up and turns gripping onto Jade's hand. He pulls back but watches as another hand comes down gripping onto jade's and pulling her up. He turns eyeing Evan who nod's to him and whispers.

"thought you could use a hand-"

Evan and Lewis pull up Jade. Evan eyes her up and down and grins then turns to Lewis.

"I know what your thinking. Look I lead Negan's men into the woods they should be as good as dead soon. they won't escape. I circled back around to come back here and help you all out. Once they are dead we should move their bodies to the road make it look like an attack-"

Lewis shakes his head.

"you betrayed us-"

Evan looks down into the pit of dead bodies.

"i did what i was ordered Mason told me to go to Negan, I went to Negan."

Lewis whispers.

"Mason?"

Evan crouches down eyeing the dead bodies.

"I didn't expect this, the kids? I mean Negan is bad but killing kids?"

Lewis shakes his head.

"he wanted us to fear him but he just pissed us off-"

Evan grips Lewis arm shaking his head.

"the leadership here was weak without Mason. You need to regroup the survivors, burn the dead, and we need to take care of Negan's men. Ill report back to Negan saying we were attacked. I'm gonna need you to shoot me Lewis-"

Lewis smiles gripping the rifle and whispers.

"what leg?"

Evan pushes the gun down.

"not yet Lewis we should make sure all of Negan's men are dead I'll help out but I need a rifle?"

Lewis laughs.

"so you want me to trust you with a weapon?"

Evan motions down at a rifle.

"we need to get this done, now."


	13. Chapter 13

Miya bends down pressing her lips to Mason's lips and Mason kisses her back. He pulls her close and she whispers into his ear.

"so, your really going to side with Negan?"

Mason pulls her in close and whispers.

"don't worry about it."

Miya shakes her head resting it on Mason's chest and whispers.

"he isn't the same person that saved your life-"

Mason cuts her off.

"i know that-"

Miya stares up at Mason and he smiles down at her but they both quiet down hearing a loud bang on the door. Mason shakes his head yelling.

"not now!"

The door swings open and a guy stands there staring at Miya, shakes his head then looks to Mason.

"Negan wants to see you Mason"

Mason looks to the guy who nods to him.

"i wouldn't keep Negan waiting he says it's important-"

Mason gets up from the bed throwing on his shirt and the man motions out.

"he's in the infirmary"

Mason follow the guy down the hall and to the infirmary and watches him walk off once they get there. He hears Negan's voice yell.

"so your saying every single one of them?

Mason walks in eyeing Evan sitting on a exam bed and Negan standing by his side. Negan turns eyeing Mason and points at him.

"just the man I wanted to see, Mace!"

Negan knocks his bat against Evan's foot and turns back to mason walking towards him. he stops next to mason and asks.

"I need your opinion here mason. you see Evan here tells me Alexandria attacked him and my men. somehow Evan here escaped"

Negan leans in towards mason whispering.

"isn't he resourceful?"

Mason remains quiet and Evan glances up to him and makes eye contact briefly. Negan glances between them and nudges Mason.

"so what do you think of this Mason? Evan is the only one alive after coming from his own home?"

Evan motions down to his wound.

"they tried to kill me too, that Rick guy he said-"

Negan holds up his hand.

"now, i know rick and his merry little band of rejects want my head. I already know this so i really don't get why they would leave you alive-'

Negan points to Evan who interrupts him.

"Negan, he is trying to fuck with us, get in our heads-"

Negan laughs out giving his bat a tap on the floor.

"I have another theory Evan. See I predict that Mason wasn't around to keep his boys in line and with the sub par leadership abilities of his middle management my men were killed-"

Mason turns to Negan who nods to him as he walks up to Mason placing his hand on Mason's shoulder.

"see if this was anyone else Mason I would just kill you but I feel we have a great understanding between us. I know I can trust you right now, to make the right choice for both of our communities."

Mason turns to Negan then looks up to Evan as Evan speaks.

"Mason, I swear this was Alexandria. We sent a clear message to the boys they wouldn't do this-"

Negan sniffs in whispering.

"do you now what that faint smell is right now Mason?"

Negan leans over whispering.

"absolute bullshit-"

Negan whistles and one of his men walk in wielding a small hand ax. Negan takes it looking it over and turns to Evan.

"limp your ass over here-"

Evan gets up off the bed and walks towards Negan and Mason. Negan turns to Mason holding out the ax and grins.

"take this ax Mason."

Mason stares down the ax and Negan turns to him.

"come on now your a leader, you need to lead, don't you?"

Mason takes the ax and Negan turns back to Evan.

"now, one more time Evan, what happened to my men?"

Evan stands up tall and stares down Mason then looks to the ax. He breaths in and turns to Negan.

"i already told you, sir-"

Evan bows his head a bit and Negan laughs as he leans towards Evan.

"place your hand on the table-"

Evan places his left hand down on the table and Negan shakes his head.

"no, your right hand, that's your main hand isn't it?"

Evan takes a deep breath in and slowly places his right hand down on the table. Negan leans towards Evan and whispers into his ear.

"now like I asked before what happened to my men?"

Evan breaths harder and turns his head to Negan with a small grin.

"like i said Alexandria attacked us, they died-"

Negan walks up besides Mason, leans over and whispers into his ear.

"cut off his hand-"

Mason turns to Negan who turns his head sideways and Negan whispers.

"if i know he is lying, which I do Mace then I know your smart enough to know it too. So, I am telling you now to cut off his hand or i will cut off your wife's hand-"

Negan leans towards Mason and Mason turns to Evan who nod's down to his hand and stares up at Mason whispering.

"it's okay, do it-"

Evan nods down whispering.

"do it-"

Mason takes the ax holding it in his grip and stares down at Evan's hand and hears Evan.

"ill still have one good one, right?"

Evan laughs and Mason presses the blade to Evan's wrist and Evan whispers.

"don't go easy one good chop, please just one-"

Mason pulls back on the ax and bang it down onto Evan's wrist hearing his friend scream out in agony. He watches Evan fall to the floor and hears Negan yell out.

"doc, get your ass in here!"

The doctor comes in looking down and wraps Evan's hand. Negan walks up to Mason and then stares back at the hand on the table. He smiles to himself patting Mason on the back.

"so? was that so hard Mason?"

Mason glares up to Negan and Negan stares down at the hand whispering.

"think of it as a gift to your boys. Every time they see that hand they will remember don't fuck up my shit" 

Negan grabs the ax from Mason and whispers.

"you'll remember that won't you mace?"

Mason nods his head and Negan leans forward whispering.

"i didn't hear you?"

Mason looks up to Negan and smiles.

"yes, Negan-"

Negan walks away whistling but stops in the doorway.

"you and your wife can deliver that hand personally Mason. Your boys will have around the clock guard now and Miya will be the one in charge when your gone-"

Negan points to Mason grinning wide.

"if you happen to fuck up again my boys will kill everyone mace but not your wife. Oh no Ill wait so that you can see me personally beat her with Lucille-"

Mason stares down at Evan passed out and hears Negan.

"I don't want it to come to that Mace. See in all honesty I see you like my dysfunctional adopted son that just needs a small beating once and a while to remember who is in charge here."

Mason eyes Evan and turns back to Negan laughing loudly. Negan turns his head sideways and Mason stops laughing suddenly and stares down Negan.

"i kind of hated Evan"

Mason laughs harder and Negan turns his head sideways examining mason who stops laughing again and turns facing Negan. He smiles to Negan walks up to the hand and grabs it staring down at it. He laughs again and grabs the hand eyeing it over and stares up to Negan.

"next time you see me Negan we both will have what we want-"

Mason walks by Negan smiling and Negan glances to him as he leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Konnor glances out the window hearing a voice.

"so what do we do now Konnor-"

he cuts her off whispering.

"its Sam now, don't use my real name-"

Presley walks up to him staring out the window and whispers.

"so sam, what do we do?"

Konnor nods his head staring out the window eyeing the people standing outside.

"we heal then first thing when we heal we get the fuck out of here-"

Presley stops him whispering.

"this could be a good opportunity, we could use this to gain Intel-"

Konnor grins to Presley and grips his hand on her arm.

"no fucking way I want to get back to the exiles, back to Miya and just stay like we always have neutral and unseen-"

Konnor groans out holding his abdomen and Presley shakes her head.

"your pushing yourself again, its only been a few days, you shouldn't even be up. At least take some of the medicine-"

Konnor sits back on a couch and stares up to Presley.

"we don't accept anything food, weapons, nothing-"

Presley whispers to him.

"if we don't accept anything they was get suspicious we should be accepting everything they offer us. Remember the first rule-"

Konnor nods his head agreeing.

"play weak and dumb-"

Presley nods her head and whispers.

"so play weak take the meds, drink the water, and eat their food. They don't know anything and we will keep it that way-"

Konnor nods his head staring around the nice living room.

"we need to get healed up fast I don't want to take any chances. Negan has a mole and if that mole sees us-"

Presley whispers.

"maybe we should just tell them-"

Konnor glances to Presley shaking his head.

"no, we heal up and leave if we can-"

Presley paces back and forth.

"you met that rick guy he could be just as bad as Negan. We don't know these people but we do know Negan has killed their friends"

Konnor looks down eyeing his bandaged up body and Presley leans down.

"you need more time to heal we should try and be helpful make them like us."

Konnor grins looking down at his bandages.

"don't get to attached we can't stay, you understand that?"

Presley nods her head walking over to the window looking out eyeing the people walk by and Konnor whispers.

"remember safety is always an illusion. No matter how safe it seems it can never be safe forever"

Presley shift and turns back to Konnor.

"Maggie is coming up the walkway-"

Presley shifts hearing a knock on the door and pushes her hair back behind her ear. She stands looking at the door for a second and then opens the door slowly. She eyes Maggie and nods her head.

"Maggie, its really nice of you to come by-"

Maggie steps in eyeing Presley then turns to Konnor.

"how are you both doing?"

Konnor tries to stand and Presley comes to his side helping him up. Presley laughs.

"he's trying to act tough but the pain is bad-"

Maggie comes over eyeing the bandages.

"I think we should change those, you alright?"

Konnor nods his head.

"i am fine really it doesn't need to be changed-"

Presley cuts him off.

"don't be stubborn think of possible infection?"

Konnor looks down and Maggie begins undoing his bandages. She eyes over his wound and Presley clears her throat.

"I'm going to go lay down."

Konnor nods his head and Maggie stares over the wound.

"it's healing but it will take a few more weeks till you can be on your feet again"

Konnor nods his head.

"ill be up in a day-"

Maggie shakes her head playing with some bandages unwrapping them.

"don't be foolish, take the time to rest and heal up-"

Konnor interrupts her.

"i don't need the time Ill be back on my feet."

Maggie smiles nodding.

"can you remove that jacket."

He slides off his jacket and Maggie glances around the wound asking.

"so you were part of a community?"

Konnor looks to his left answering.

"a long time ago we have been on the road for months. we got overrun by walkers a lot of good people died. we had no choice but to run."

Maggie nods her head staring at the stitched up wound.

"how big was the community?"

Maggie looks up eyeing Konnor who stares back down to her smiling.

"we had a lot of people kids, women, it was a good place, with good people. it was safe for a while but you know no place is really safe."

Maggie nods her head understanding and Konnor asks.

"i am sorry if i overstep but i can't help but notice. I read people pretty well and it seems like something is weighing you down?"

Maggie begins wrapping his wound and Konnor flinches from the pain. Maggie looks up.

"you alright?"

Konnor smiles down to her and nods his head.

"i am fine but are you?"

Maggie shrugs her shoulders and continues wrapping the wound as she speaks.

"we all lose people-"

Konnor takes his hand running it down Maggie's arm and stops at her hand gripping it loosely. He smiles down at her.

"the hardest thing to do is find the time to mourn the people you lose"

Konnor brushes his thumb over the back of Maggie's hand and nods down to her.

"but it is okay to find that time-"

Maggie takes her hand away from his and finishes wrapping his wound and comments.

"I am fine-"

she pushes down on the bandage and Konnor looks down eyeing her work.

"I have lost a lot of people from the start of this thing. If you ever need to talk, I'm here"

Maggie stands up looking down to Konnor.

"that's not necessary you should take care of your wife-"

Konnor shakes his head.

"she is strong and its more of an arrangement we were the only people for each other for a long time. when her father died i promised him id keep her safe, protect her and i like to keep my word."

Konnor stands up holding his side and smiles kindly to Maggie.

"you have been so kind to us.I want to return that favor. If you ever need someone to just listen I am right down the block."

Maggie looks over Konnor nodding her head.

"that is kind of you-"

She smiles to him and he nods to her. She stares at his bandages and asks.

"how did you and her make it out?"

Konnor nods his head smiling as he replies.

"dumb luck?"

He grins to himself and Maggie nods eyeing him over. Konnor walks with her to the door. she stops turning back to him and he smiles down to her.

"keep in mind what I said Maggie mourning is the hardest part of this"

She nods to him walking out and Konnor stays in the doorway watching her walk away. He hears Presley behind him.

"flirting with her?"

He shuts the door over and see's Presley turn her head sideways listening to Konnor.

"more like Intel gathering. she is the only one with medical knowledge here which means rick keeps her close by. She is most likely in the inner circle around here."

Presley laughs out sitting back on the couch.

"always have an excuse to put it in a girl konnor?"

He shakes his head and slowly sits back on the couch next to Presley.

"when people mourn they are at their weakest I can use it to gain important information from her-"

Presley shakes her head.

"your unbelievable she saved your life!"

Presley goes to walk away but stops thinking for a moment then turns back eyeing over Konnor.

"is that what you did when my father died?"

Konnor turns his head sideways and Presley shakes her head.

"Konnor was Negan the one who released the walkers into the community?"

Konnor remains quiet and Presley walks up to him and kicks his leg.

"tell me, I deserve to know the truth."

Konnor stares off blankly and Presley whispers.

"you owe me that much konnor-"

He glances up to her and nods his head.

"i believe he may have released the walkers but their was no solid proof."

Presley shakes her head.

"after all that shit about we needed to side with negan, that it was for the good of everyone. You are a real son of a bitch Konner-"

Konnor gets up groaning in pain.

"I survived! I survived! we were out there for a year trying to survive, trying to get by. we were hungry. we were thirsty. Presley we did things you cannot imagine."

Konnor steps towards her.

"you never had to do it. you never had to decide between doing something bad and doing something just as worse. There were no good options but Negan he showed up, he was there and he offered us something better. You should be thanking me, I gave you safety. I could have left you to die but I came back for you."

Konnor steps up the stairs looking at Presley and she looks down at him and asks him.

"are you still working for Negan?"

Konnor remains quiet and Presley shakes her head.

"he killed my father Konnor. he killed children, women, he killed people who didn't even know how to fight-"

Konnor steps up the stairs closer to her holding his side.

"Presley you even said it your father was weak, he held the kids back, the people back. We have a chance here to start over. Negan said if we deliver him this, he will forgive us, he said we can have this place, we can start over me and you."

Presley looks down at Konnor and shakes her head.

"i was wrong Konnor it wasn't my dad who was weak. It was you."

She steps down looking him in the eyes.

"i have no choice I am stuck with you. Either way we are fucked we don't do as Negan says he kills us, we do as he says and these people may kill us."

Konnor steps up shaking his head.

"it won't come to that if it does kill me it will convince them your on their side-"

Presley looks up to Konnor and he nods. He pulls her in close whispering.

"but it won't come to that we will survive this."


	15. The Community (Flashback Part One)

Negan paces around eyeing the green lawn and smiles to himself.

"its like a little island in the middle of a shit storm. A small little community."

Negan turns back eyeing Lewis, Mason and Konnor and grins.

"and i want you boys to work your magic. It has a lot of guns and a lot of men and I want those guns."

Mason turns to konnor and whispers.

"what do you think?"

Konnor nods his head and turns to Negan.

"how many guns?"

Negan smiles to himself.

"enough to arm all you boys and secure ourselves a nice piece of new land."

Negan eyes out the window and turns to Mason.

"how do you keep this grass so green?"

Konnor laughs and nods to Negan answering for Mason.

"cheap labor, the kids need to do something"

Negan nods his head staring at the grass and speaks without looking.

"so Mason can i assume one of you boys will be taking care of this for me?"

Konnor stands up nodding.

"i will, i haven't been out there in a while."

Negan walks up to Konnor and eyes him over.

"you sure that's a good idea?"

Konnor nods his head turning back to Mason then turns to Negan.

"i owe you Negan i can do this. Let me do this."

Negan places his hand on Konnor's shoulder and smiles to him. He pats him on the shoulder and leans in whispering.

"don't disappoint me"

Negan steps back and points his bat at Mason.

"two months, get settled in and get things done and I am sure I will see you again real soon Konnor."

Negan walks out and Konnor watches him leave smiling to himself.

Lewis laughs imitating Konnor's voice.

"why yes Negan i will suck your dick today."

Konnor turns back to him and Lewis smiles and Konnor shakes his head.

"shut up Lewis someone had to step up. I didn't see your ass jumping in."

Konnor sits down next to Lewis and Mason nods his head.

"are you sure though. Do you feel you mentally can go back out there."

Konnor looks down at the table and back to Mason.

"i feel restless Mason I need to go out there again. I feel too weak here."

Mason slides a glass of alcohol to Konnor and he takes it gulping it down and closes his eyes.

"after what we did out there, this whole thing here doesn't feel right."

Lewis leans over and places his hand on Konnor's shoulder.

"we survived Konner we have nothing to regret"

Konnor rubs his head and Mason whispers.

"why not take the night we can get you ready tomorrow"

Konnor shakes his head and finishes down another glass of alcohol and points to Lewis.

"buddy you get to beat me up this time."

Konnor places the glass down on the table and smiles.

"make it look good."

Lewis looks at the glass than turns back to Konnor smiling. He stands up gripping the glass in his hand eyeing it then smiles up to Konnor.

"it will look great."

He smashes the glass into Konnor head and Mason stands up yelling.

"not in here!"

Lewis looks down at Konnor and smiles.

"oh are we gonna have fun!"

***********************************************

Konnor looks up feeling his ribs kicked and coughs out.

"not the kidneys.'

He feels himself kicked in the kidneys and looks up at Lewis.

"i said no kidneys!"

Lewis laughs and kicks him again and Konnor groans out in pain. He glances up looking at Mason sipping a glass of scotch and holds out his hand.

"i need more."

Mason hands him a glass and Konnor downs it whispering.

"fucking hurts."

Lewis nods his head motioning to Konnor.

"two more hits should do it to the face then one final blow to make you look needy."

Lewis smiles down at the brass knuckles and kisses them. He pulls back his first and smiles to himself.

"one more shot!"

He aims hitting Konnor in the face once hard and hears Mason.

"its enough just get the bat and let's finish it up."

Konnor sits up and Mason hands him a bottle of scotch and Konnor downs a drink. Mason nods to him whispering.

"we are almost done here."

Konnor takes another swig and sees Lewis come in with a bat and looks to Mason who nods to him.

"you know the drill Konnor."

Konnor places out his leg and motions to it.

"aim for the ankle you busted me knee up bad last time."

Lewis nods pointing the bat asking Mason.

"there?"

Mason turns his head repositioning the bat and nods his head.

"right there should give him a pretty bad sprained ankle remember Lewis hit it just hard enough to sprain it but not too hard to break it."

Lewis nods to himself and slowly counts down asking.

"on three Konnor?"

Konnor nods taking another gulp of the bottle and whispers.

"yeah on three."

Lewis takes one swing towards the ankle and counts.

"one-"

Lewis swings hard jamming the bat into Konnor's ankle and hears him scream out in pain.

"fuck!"

Lewis takes a swig of the bottle and nods his head eyeing his work. Mason takes the bat and nods down at Konnor.

"how you doing?"

Konnor spits out some blood and whispers.

"i think I'm gonna pee blood for a few weeks."

Mason nods to the bottle.

"don't get too drunk you'll need to walk a bit. Negan said the woods are crawling with walkers too."

Konnor places down the bottle and lays back on the cement floor nodding his head.

"two months huh?"

Mason nods his head and bends down taking the bottle from Konnor and whispers.

"don't get too attached if it doesn't work out you know what will happen."

Konnor nods his head.

"i know my job Mason."

Konnor gets up and winces in pain as he puts pressure on his ankle. He looks to Lewis nodding his head.

"not bad it isn't broken at least."

Lewis steps forward and whispers.

"hands."

Konnor places his hands in front of him and Lewis ties them tightly. Konnor looks down and Lewis nods.

"should get a good burn from it."

Konnor grins and nods to Mason.

"hopefully they don't just shoot me."


	16. The Community (Flashback Part Two)

Konnor stops by a lake washing his face and sits back eyeing the water. He stares down at his ankle and breath out in pain looking down at the swelling. He smiles to himself hearing a voice.

"hold it right there."

He turns back eyeing a guy and girl and he puts up his hands acting afraid.

"please, I, I don't have anything left someone took everything. I am just washing up, I swear. I don't have any weapons."

The girl turns her head sideways and motions to the boy next to her.

"put it down Adam."

He turns to her and she nods her head looking over Konnor.

"maybe I can help."

She holds out her gun to the boy next to her and he takes it. The girl comes up to Konnor and she asks.

"what happened?"

Konnor shakes his head.

"these guys attacked me they took my food and weapons. I have nothing."

The girl nods her head, eyes over Konnor and whispers.

"your leg hurt?"

Konnor pulls up his pants leg nodding to it.

"they rammed me pretty hard with a bat so i couldn't follow them."

She nods looking it over.

"i only know so much but we got a doctor that can look it over."

The boy with her bends down.

"Presley.."

She stares up to him.

"ill deal with my father he needs help I won't just leave someone to die Adam."

Presley offers her hand out and Konnor takes it. She smiles to him and whispers.

"just push your weight to me. You will hurt it more pressing weight on it."

He nods his head and smiles to her kindly.

"thank you."

Adam looks to them and nods to Presley.

"ill cover you two just keep moving."

Presley walks with Konnor and whispers.

"so these men?"

Konnor huffs out in pain.

"three of them I couldn't fight them off I was too weak."

Presley smiles kindly to him.

"it's okay we have a community. you'll be safe there."

Konnor smiles wide.

"your so kind."

She helps him onto a dirt path and slowly they make their way towards a building. She stops knocking three times and yells.

"its Presley."

the door opens and a man looks to her then to Konnor.

"who's this?"

Presley nods to Konnor.

"he needs help-"

The man whispers.

"an outsider."

Presley shakes her head.

"not anymore."

She pushes by the doctor and helps Konnor inside and places him down onto a bed. He lays back and smiles kindly to Presley.

"your so kind."

She nods to him and whispers.

"i need to go but the doc will take good care of you. You safe now."

Konnor watches her leave and the doctor begins looking at his leg and asks.

"how did this happen?"

Konnor replies.

"these guys attacked me, hit me with a bat after they stole my stuff. I am surprised they didn't just kill me."

The doctor nods his head.

"me too."

The doctor stops hearing a voice.

"give us a second."

The doctor looks up and Adam nods to him and the doctor leaves the room. Adam stares over Konnor coldly.

"i don't trust outsiders. Presley is too kind, too easy to trust people but I am just letting you know I will be watching you and if i see anything that may cause this community harm." 

Adams leans towards Konnor making eye contact.

"i will kill you."

Adam hits Konnor's leg causing him to curse out.

"fuck!"

Konnor grips his ankle and Adam nods.

"I take it you understand what I am saying?"

Konnor nods his had.

"I wont be a bother. I just want to get healed up-"

Adam nods his head.

"you aren't leaving, we have had people try and take this land and I don't trust you. So whether you like it or not you are here to stay."

Adam turns and walks out and the doctor enters back in listening to Konnor.

"he's a nice one huh?"

the doctor nods his head.

"Second in command, also Presley's fiance."

Konnor smiles down at his leg watching the doctor as he comments.

"ah i see."

The doctor looks up nodding.

"he has this alpha male thing i think he felt a bit threatened by you. i would do your best not to get to friendly with Presley. He seems a bit possessive."

Konnor nods his head smiling down at his leg.

"she seemed like she had control of it."

The doctor shrugs his shoulders.

"i am the doctor i see things no one else does. Just make sure to keep your distance."

The doctor begins wrapping Konnors leg and nods down.

"its a bad sprain but should be healed up in a few weeks."

The doctor finishes wrapping Konnor's ankle and comments.

"your lucky they didn't kill you kid."

Konnor nods looking down at the wrapped ankle.

"only if, right?"

The doctor shakes his head.

"be blessed kid not many do live through encounters like that. your lucky Presley found you. rest up" 

Konnor lays back and the doctors shut down the lights.

"ill be back in the morning to check up on you. i recommend you rest up now the door will be locked up tight so don't worry, your safe here."

the doctor leaves and konnor hears the lock click into place. he laughs to himself.

"safe? how delusional." 

He pulls his legs up and swings them to the side sitting up. He stares around the dark and eyes the locked door talking to himself.

"they don't trust me."

He pushes off the bed and groans out in pain putting to much pressure on his sprained ankle. Konnor moves his weight to his opposite foot and walks to the door. Slowly he eyes it and and takes out a small pin from his pocket. He shoves it in the lock jiggling it slowly and hears the loud click. He opens the door and walks out looking around the dark block. He limps out hearing some voices and stops shoving his back to a wall. He peeks out seeing Presley and Adam and eyes Adam with his grip around her wrist.

"you were stupid today taking in that guy-"

Presley pulls her wrist out of Adam's hand and stares up to him.

"I did the right thing-"

Adam shakes his head whispering.

"you did a dangerous thing. we don't know him or what he has done. what if those men who attacked him come here?"

Presley nods her head looking down.

"we can handle it-"

Adam whisper gripping her wrist again.

"we can't, no one here can."

Presley looks down eyeing Adam's hand fastened to her wrist and Konnor looks out eyeing it and smiles to himself. He pushes his back to the wall hearing Adam.

"you know I am right Presley we won't survive unless something changes."

Presley pulls her hand out of his grip again.

"what needs to change Adam is your attitude."

Adam walks away from Presley and she stands there with her back to a wall. Konnor peeks out watching Adam disappear and he walks out into the open whispering.

"are you alright?"

She turns back eyeing Konnor who smiles to her and she turns back staring out at the houses as Konnor asks again.

"i said-"

She nods.

"i heard you."

Konnor limps up to her and places his back to a wall staring forward as she replies.

"i can take care of myself."

Konnor nods his head and smiles towards her.

"i owe you one you saved my life without your help-"

Presley interrupts.

"i saved your life because I can tell you know what it takes out there."

Konnor nods his head.

"I've been out there for a while I guess you can say I know what it takes."

Presley looks over Konnor and then back out to the community.

"we need people like you, more people like you."

Konnor stares out eyeing the large house and asks.

"are you in charge here?"

Presley shakes her head.

"my father is, he owns the land, use to be the mayor of this town. It was small, peaceful everyone knows everyone but-"

Konnor interrupts her.

"hes never been out there huh?"

Presley shakes her head. 

"no, he hasn't."

Konnor stares up to the house and around at the small block. He sighs out and turns to Presley.

"i want to help. I'm a good shot and I owe you-"

Presley looks over Konnor and whispers.

"damn right you owe me and for now I recommend you get back to the infirmary."

Konnor smiles nodding his head agreeing.

"i felt like a prisoner with a locked door. My instinct told me not to sit around-"

Presley nods her head staring over Konnor and eyes the dimly lit road.

"for now that is exactly what you are. tomorrow my father will meet you. For now get some rest."

***********************************************************************************************

Konnor steps forward limping up to the man at the desk and the man stays seated asking.

"so then your the one who my daughter saved?"

Konnor nods his head looking over the older man.

"yes sir."

The older man looks down into his glass and asks.

"how long were you out there?"

Konnor looks down at the floor and the man asks again.

"I said how long were you out there?"

Konnor stares around the room eyeing the nice paintings and answers.

"months I lost track I was in a building for a while but walkers came through. I had to keep moving. I really didn't think I would run into anyone its been so long."

The man nods his head.

"i don't just let anyone stay out here so you will have to prove yourself. Do you feel up to that?"

Konnor looks down at his busted up ankle but nods his head.

"ankle hurts a bit but give me a weapon and I can be useful, sir."

The man smiles and looks over Konnor.

"how old are you boy?"

Konnor looks to the floor.

"just turned 21 a few weeks back if my dates are right."

The man gets up with a small glass of scotch and nods to it.

"happy birthday."

Konnor takes the glass taking a swig from it and nods down holding it out to the man.

"thank you, sir."

The man places the glass down on his desk and nods to Konnor.

"Adam is taking a small group out. Presley was going to go but i rather her stay back. Would you mind taking her place?"

Konnor nods his head to the older man.

"not at all, sir."

The old man shakes his head.

"the names Calvin, call me Cal."

Konnor nods again.

"yes sir, I mean Cal."

The old man laughs motioning out 

"Presley will show you where the weapons are you'll meet Adam and the rest of the boys there"

Konnor follows behind Presley and they come up to a small tented area with a few rifles and Konnor asks.

"this is it?"

Presley nods her head.

"the weapons we normally use we have a few more put away but these are the ones we use for scouting."

Adam shoves a gun into Konnor's hand and nods down.

"think you can handle it?"

Konnor nods his head smiling down at the refile.

"as long as it has ammo."


	17. The Community (Flashback Part Three)

Konnor holds up his gun following behind the group of men and Adam motions forward.

"we stay in line keep track of all sides and lets get this done."

Adams kneels down and the rest of the men do the same. Adam eyes over the school and motions back yelling.

"Konnor get up here!"

Konnor motions around eyeing the school and walks up to Adam's side. Adam eyes him over.

"your with me don't leave my sight, understand me?"

Konnor nods his head towards Adam and Adam motions back.

"split into groups of two! We sweep room to room we are looking for the nurses office and the cafeteria don't waste your time on small stuff."

The other groups begin walking towards the school but Adam grabs Konnor by the collar looking him in the eyes.

"if you try anything, i will kill you."

Konnor nods understanding and follows closely behind Adam. He lifts his gun pointing it towards Adam's back and smiles to himself as he follows slowly behind them. Adam opens a door and Konnor places his back toward it. they slowly enter and Konnor lets the door bang purposely smiling to himself. Adam stares back.

"don't let that happen again."

Konnor nods his head pretending to be dumb and apologizes.

"sorry."

Adam walks forward slowly and Konnor raises his gun again turning his head sideways smiling as he keeps Adam in his line of sight. Adam steps up to a door but Konnor turns hearing a loud bang and looks back seeing a shadow behind him he hears Adam.

"what is it?"

konnor nods his head towards the sound.

"i heard something."

Konnor again hears a loud bang and the sounds of groans from down the hall but stops feeling Adam grab him.

"you stay on my back all that matters is those supplies ignore the noise"

Konnor again hears the bang and shakes his head.

"i don't know if that's a good idea."

Adam whispers

"i am in charge here Konnor."

Konner nods his head and turns back to Adam motioning.

"lead the way"

Adam motions down the hall and Konnor raises his gun pushing his finger to the trigger and thinks to himself.

"one shot."

he slowly takes his hand off the trigger and follows Adam to a door motioning.

"this is the cafeteria"

Adam pushes open the door and konnor grabs it holding his back to it as he eyes the room. Adam enters and konnor stays at the door surveying the area. Adam looks back

"get over here!"

konnor closes his eyes remembering something and knocks on the door. Adam looks back and konnor nods to him.

"trust me you will thank me later."

A walker comes out from behind the wall and Adam goes to raise his gun but konnor motions to him.

"wait."

konnor knocks again and two more walkers come out. konnor slowly let's the door slide to a quiet close and motions to Adam.

"no gun do you have a knife?"

Adam shakes his head and konnor slowly slides a knife out of his pants walking up to one of the walkers. he kicks it in the back of the knee allowing it to fall and jams the knife into its skull. konnor nods to the second walker and motions to Adam.

"walk in back i got these"

Adam slowly walks to the back and turns eyeing konnor as he jumps onto the cafeteria table. he takes a tray hitting it on the table and gains the attention of both walked. he motions to Adam.

"go, i got these."

Adam turns into a corner but stops hearing konnor banging a tray on one of the tables he turns back eyeing him with four walkers he goes to point his gun but hears Konnor.

"grab what you need Adam go!"

Adam turns back collecting some cans of food into a bag and hears Konnor laughing out and screaming at the walkers. as he gets the last can he can hold in the large bag and turns. he eyes the walkers coming towards him and steps back raising his gun ready to fire but stops watching a knife jam into its skull and watches the walker fall forward. konnor nods to him and motions to the bag

"we are going to have a bit of a problem Adam."

konnor motions to the door and Adam looks out at the large group of walkers. konnor nods to the tables.

"table to table we can jump. how's your jumping skills Adam?"

konnor laughs out runs and jumps up to a table. he nods to Adam and then jumps across to the next table. he motions.

"come on hand the bag one at a time."

Adam slings the bag over his shoulder and quickly gets up on the table. he eyes the walkers around him and hears konnor laugh.

"hey ,the floor is lava"

Adam turns his head sideways and konnor motions to the walkers

"don't die."

Adam hands the bag across and eyes the two walkers below them as konnor grabs the bag motioning.

"one at a time man, we got this"

konner drops the bag to the table and jumps to the next one motioning.

"come on man"

Adam jumps almost falling pushes forward. he eyes the bag grabs it and hands it off to konnor. he noticed the walkers and whispers.

"have you done this before?"

konnor laughs gripping the bag and whispers

"this is nothing man welcome to the fucking apocalypse"

Adam jumps getting onto the same table as konnor who looks towards him.

"now comes the part where we get fucked"

konnor looks around and takes his rifle and whispers.

"when i say three Adam run and don't look back ill meet you outside."

Adam looks to konnor who nods.

"don't worry."

Konnor pulls back on the refile and grins.

"I'm a good shot."

Adam shoves the bag to konnor.

"but i don't trust you."

konnor shakes his head shoving the bag back to Adam

"you don't have an escape route out of here and i can survive."

Adam looks down at the bag and konnor shakes his head.

"go Adam."

konnor points his gun towards the exit and whispers.

"now!"

Adam jumps down running towards the exit and Konnor shoots at the walkers nodding his head as he yells.

"keep going!"

Konnor shoots at the walkers and grins to himself as he whispers. 

"10, 11, 12-"

He stops turning his head sideways eyeing a walker decked out in camouflage and frowns to himself bringing down his gun as he whispers.

"i know you."

He jumps down off the table and walks up to the walker eyeing it over and smiles.

"well shit-"

He jams his gun into the walkers face and beats its head in with his rifle. He stops turning to a walker in camouflage as well and yells.

"what the fuck are you looking at asshole-"

He takes his knife jamming it into the walkers skull. He turns around eyeing all the walkers and shakes his head as he kneels down and starts to cover himself in blood. Konnor nods to himself as he stares down at the bodies of the walkers and nods his head.

"sacrifices are always made in a war, aren't they Mason?"

Konnor grips his rifle and walks past the rest of the walkers and down the hall slowly. He walks slowly letting the walkers bump into him and hears the gunfire outside. He stops seeing a boy out of the corner of his eyes and the boy turns to him. Konnor stops eyeing the walker over and feels his hand jilt a bit. He walks slowly up to the walker and eyes the small dog tag around its neck. He nods his head slowly taking out his knife and jamming it into the boys skull. He grips the dog tag pulling it off the boys neck and whispers.

"i am so sorry Sam-"

He slips the tag into his pocket and walks slowly down the hall brushing by the walkers one by one. He hears the screams outside and continues walking towards it He eyes a walker next to him shot and breaths out walking closer to the men shooting. Konnor stops in front of the men and one of them whisper out.

"Konnor? where is Adam?"

Konnor shakes his head but stops hearing screams and turns to the other men.

"stay here i got this."

Konnor runs towards the screaming and eyes Adam with his back to a tree and two walkers coming towards him. Konnor holds his gun up and eyes the two walkers he breaths out shooting them both quickly. He runs up to Adam who slides down the tree and asks.

"did everyone make it out?

Konnor nods his head and whispers.

"everyone but one person."

Konnor steps up to Adam and smiles kindly to him.

"I am so sorry Adam."

Konnor shoves his hands to Adam's neck and begin choking him whispering.

"your too weak, its okay though."

Adam grips onto Konnor's arm and Konnors whispers.

"shh, it will be okay I won't let you turn."

He pushes his hands harder into Adam's neck and whispers.

"just die, its okay your weak."

Adam's hand loosens from Konnor's arm and Konnor nods to him and whispers.

"it's for the community Adam."

Adam stops moving and falls down and Konnor nods jamming his knife into his neck and ripping Adam's neck out. He eyes the blood and spreads some on a walkers mouth. He looks down at his hands and wipes them on his pants nodding to the dead body of Adam.

"I did you a favor."

Konnor smiles to himself and walks away from the scene slowly.


	18. The Community (Flashback Part Four)

Konnor stands looking in a mirror and hears a voice and whispers to himself.

"your doing good..."

He stops hearing a voice from behind him.

"hey."

He turns back eyeing Presley and she comes over resting her head on his arm.

"I never thanked you."

Konnor turns to her shaking his head.

"for what?"

Presley nods looking him over.

"for convincing my father to go back out and search for Adam"

Konnor shakes his head turning to Presley and grips his hands loosely on her arms smiling. 

"i felt wrong, we just left him the other men said to but I should have tried to convince them-"

Presley shake her head.

"you were an outsider but at least I know what happened. A walker just got him."

Presley sits at the end of the bed and Konnor comes up to her kneeling down.

"i am so sorry I couldn't help him."

He moves his hand gripping her's and smiles up to her as he whispers.

"i won't let that happen to you, i promise."

She smiles down to him and grips his hand nodding.

"thank you Konnor."

He bends down and softly kisses her lips and she kisses him back. Konnor stops and Presley places her hand to her lips and he nods to her.

"I'm sorry-"

She shakes her head standing up and smiles to him.

"its been almost two months since he died. Your a part of this community now, the people rely on you, my father relies on you, and I rely on you."

She steps up to him and grips his hand smiling down at it and whispers.

"i don't want to lose you too Konnor."

He leans forward kissing her lips and whispers in her ear.

"you never will."

He pulls her close and begins kissing her neck and pushes her back on the bed. Konnor crawls on top of her and she laughs out whispering.

"i love you."

Konnor looks down into her eyes and whispers.

"I love you too."

He goes to kiss her but hears a knock and looks up eyeing a man who stares at him.

"Konnor, we got a problem."

Konnor glances up and nods.

"can this wait?"

The man shakes his head.

"no ,someone's here, he wants everyone outside."

Presley looks up to the man.

"someone?"

The man nods his head and whispers.

"he says his name is negan."

Konnor glances up and helps Presley up and whispers pretending to be dumb.

"who is this guy?"

The man shakes his head.

"i don't know but he has cal and a few others out front and he wants everyone there."

Presley and Konnor follow the man out and Konnor stands eyeing Negan pacing in front of a few men kneeling in front of him. A man with a gun comes up to Presley and Konnor and motions down.

"on your knees!" 

Konnor is hit and falls to the floor pushing himself up to his knees. He watches the same guy smack Presley and she falls next to him. He reaches out and hears a Negan.

"don't you dare."

He turns his head eyeing the bat pointed to his face and Negan turns his head sideways.

"i am sure that girl can handle herself don't you think so kid?"

Negan laughs out and motions to the group whispering.

"i take it one of you sorry excuses is in charge here. I have been very kind so far-"

He is cut off by cal.

"we don;t make deals, what is ours, is ours-"

Negan stops in front of cal turning his head sideways and smiles to him.

"well here he is the balls of this little band. so tell me sir, what is your name?"

Negan points his bat to Cal and cal eyes it over.

"Cal, my name is cal."

Negan laughs a bit and side glances to Konnor and then back to Cal.

"So tell me Cal are you sure we can't come to an agreement here?"

Cal eyes the bat and nods his head.

"everything here is ours. I don't know what your here for-"

Negan laughs again and shakes his head.

"well cal that is funny because you see I know for a fact that nothing here is yours anymore because you see this now belongs to me."

Negan leans down gripping his bat and Konnor yells out.

"kill me!"

Negan stops and turns to Konnor and walks over to him smiling as he crouches down making eye contact with Konnor and repeats.

"kill you?"

Negan smiles and grips Konnor by the collar pulling him in close as he states.

"that would be too easy."

Negan shoves Konnor back and stands up. He grips his bat swinging it and knocks one of the men kneeling in the face hard. the man falls back dead and negan points his bloody bat towards cal.

"there is one, how many more will it take for you to know i am now in charge here?"

Negan points his bat to Konnor and asks cal.

"so who is this little shit?"

Konnor looks to the bloody bat and then up at Negan as he yells.

"eat shit!"

Negan takes his fist punching Konnor in the face and Konnor falls to the side as Negan laughs.

"you know I kind of like him. I don't think ill kill you just yet"

Negan takes his bat pointing at Presley and Konnor glances to Negan and Negan smiles wide.

"so who is this pretty little thing."

Negan grips his bat and goes to swing when call yells.

"stop!"

Negan stops and turns to cal smiling.

"so then i take it shes important cal?"

Cal stand up and nods his head.

"please, not her, kill me but not her."

Negan turns to Presley and then turns back to Cal.

"who is she?"

Negan motions to Presley.

"who are you!"

He laughs out and Presley nods.

"I am his daughter."

Negan motions to her.

"well then I guess we have a choice here Cal."

Cal motions to Negan.

"me, just don't hurt anyone else here they will do as you ask but just kill me."

Negan nods his head and jams his bat into Cal's gut as he whispers.

"i want every fucking piece of weapon i so desire. You have one hour if i don't have them all someone else dies."

Negan points his bat to Presley and whispers.

"it will be her."

Negan grips a hold of Konnor and smiles to him.

"you are going to show me around. my personal tour guide!" 

Konnor nods his head and stares back to Presley and Negan glances between them. Konnor walks around and Negan walks with him motioning.

"why don't you hold this for me kid."

he shoves his bat into Konnor's hands and Konnor grips it as Negan begins to talk.

"you know its a lot nicer then i was told. I can really picture a nice life here a nice little piece of shit community." 

Negan hits Konnor on the arm and whispers.

"what do you think my new main base of operation. I have to say I really like that big old house."

Negan leans towards Konnor and whispers.

"and i need a second in command someone i can trust here."

Konnor steps into the house and walks up to a door pointing and Negan nods.

"so that is where?"

Konnor shrugs his shoulders.

"all i know is they keep it locked."

Negan motions to the lock.

"so where is the key?"

Konnor steps towards the main desk and takes a picture eyeing it over of Cal and Presley. he motions to the picture and throws it down shattering it. he eyes the key and motions down to it.

"i assume that is it."

Negan smiles leaning down and eyes the key he picked up.

"well cold as always konnor."

Negan unlocks the small lock on the door and pulls off the chain but stops before he opens the door. He turns to Konnor smiling.

"just in case, why don't you go first?"

Konnor smiles to himself and whispers.

"me?"

Negan shrugs his shoulders.

"we don't fucking know whats down there and your a very capable person."

Konnor turns to one of Negan's men and points to him.

"send him."

Negan turns to the guy and shrugs gripping hold of the guy and shoving him in the door placing his back to it. Negan nods to Konnor and Konnor shrugs.

"I really don't fucking know what's down there."

They stop talking hearing the guy yell from the locked door.

"walkers!!"

they hear the pounding and negan shakes his head.

"fuck that."

He pushes his back to the door and Konnor grabs a gun from a nearby guy motioning.

"i got this."

Negan opens the door and Konnor shoots the walkers. He motions to Negan and slowly steps down the stairs. He hears negan behind him whisper.

"nothing personal but if its me or you kid."

Konnor interrupts.

"it will be you negan."

Konnor glances back and negan grins to him. Konnor steps off the final step and glances around and back eyeing negan step down off the stairs. He nods to negan placing his back to a wall and stops eyeing an open gate. Negan stops next to Konnor asking.

"what kind of fucked up things is Cal into?"

Konnor eyes two kids in the cage and turns to Negan who motions to him.

"by all means, you first."

Konnor keeps his gun up coming up to the two kids and stops hovering over them. the girl looks up to him and whispers.

"food?"

Konnor looks down to her and asks.

"what are you doing here?"

The girl looks down.

"im so hungry."

Konnor nods asking.

"what is your name?"

Konnor leans down smiling to the girl and reaches out to her but she flinches as he nods.

"it's okay i won't hurt you."

She looks to the boy and nods her head.

"I'm sally, hes Alex."

Konnor nods his head staring the two kids over and whispers.

"why are you here?"

Sally hugs her knees to her chest and looks up to Konnor.

"cal put us here he said we were bad-"

Konnor nods his head and whispers.

"your safe now, he won't hurt you."

Sally smiles and reaches up gripping Konnor's hand.

"can we come up then?"

Konnor looks back to Negan and whispers.

"yes you can but I need you two to do something, okay?"

Sally nods her head and Konnor gets up walking back to Negan. He stops and whispers.

"i think cal needs to die."

Negan remains silent and Konnor breaths out.

"i am asking you Negan, can you kill him?"

Negan pats Konnor on the shoulder and laughs out.

"don't you worry I got plans for him. I'll have these two taken to Mason."

Negan whistles and motions to the two kids.

"come on I am going to show you your new home."

Sally and Alex follow Negan out and Konnor follows after them. Konnor hands his gun off to one of Negan's men and Negan motions to the kids.

"bring them out the back and load them in the truck."

The two men nod and leave with the two kids. Konnor watches them leave and Negan nudges him.

"have you forgot Konnor?"

Konnor turns back to Negan who nods to him.

"this is the apocalypse, anyone who may seem good is always good to a fault. we all have our daemons. Just like me and-"

Negan leans towards Konnor whispering.

"just like you-"


	19. The Community (Flashback Final Part)

Konnor stands looking out the window and eyes the grass he hears a man.

"sir."

He turns back nodding to the man and the guy comes up to him.

"Negan will be here in two days we have some supplies, but not everything."

Konnor nods his head and motions to the man.

"where's Presley?

The guy looks out the window and turns to Konnor.

"i think she is still in bed sir."

Konnor nods and whispers.

"get a team together I want you to scout for as much as you can be back early, understand?"

The man nods his head and turns.

"yes, sir."

Konnor sits back in the desk chair and looks out the glass window for a few minutes. He shakes his head and whispers.

"god help them."

He gets up gripping the refile placed on his desk and slings it around his arm. Konnor slowly grabs a bag from under the desk and opens it eyeing the assortment of food and ammo and grins to himself. He stops haring a voice and looks up eyeing Presley.

"are you going to scout?"

Konnor nods his head.

"we only have two days left if we don't find something he may kill more people."

Presley nods her head.

"maybe I should come with you-"

Konnor shakes his head walking up to her.

"no, you need to stay in charge here and here you will be safe."

He leans down kissing her lips and pulls back. Presley steps forward gripping Konnor's face and kisses him and whispers.

"please come back."

Konnor smiles and whispers.

"i will."

***********************************************************************************************

Konnor eyes the lake and hears a voice form behind him.

"so its time?"

He turns back eyeing Lewis and nods his head.

"they don't have anything useful no weapons, barely any food, it was a waste of my time."

Lewis shakes his head stepping up next to Konnor and motions to the lake.

"at least there is a view, right?"

Konnor roles his eyes and whispers.

"I just want to go home, sleep in my own bed whatever happens to them I can care less about."

Lewis laughs and nudges Konnor.

"well Negan said he won't attack them and actually he liked you in charge there."

Konnor shakes his head.

"fuck that I am not staying there. they are too weak, it isn't worth it."

Lewis shakes his head and stares at the lake.

"well Negan is the boss."

Konnor nods but whispers.

"but if walkers happen to attack and shit happens then i guess it won't matter right?"

Lewis shakes his head and Konnor nudges him.

"can you just ask Mason for me I really just want out of here."

Lewis looks to Konnor.

"you want me to ask Mason to get some walkers to kill innocent people because your bored."

Konnor shakes his head disagreeing.

"that's not what I am saying. They just need a wake up call, some reality. You know it will happen eventually anyway, I am just speeding up the process."

Lewis stares at Konnor and Konnor stares back whispering.

"don't look at me like that Lewis."

Lewis turns his head sideways and then turns back staring out at the lake.

"ill make the order i have some men we can collect a few walkers and let them lose. I recommend you don't go back there."

Konnor kicks his bag smiling.

"i am already packed."

Lewis nods to him and whispers.

"we don't tell this to Mason."

Konnor grins and Lewis motions to the woods.

"ill need your help to get them all riled up."

Konnor follows Lewis and they both go into the woods. They stop hearing some noise and sally and Alex come out of the woods smiling. Konnor turns his head sideways and Sally smiles.

"hi Konnor."

he nods to her and turns back to lewis and lewis whispers.

"apparently the weapons cal had were two psych twins. they are really good at killing."

Konnor nods to sally and to Alex.

"hi"

Lewis whistles and a small group of boys come out of the woods and kneel down as he motions to Konnor.

"we will be collecting some walkers and setting them on the community its time they got a bit riled up. they are useless to negan and are a waste of our time."

The group of boys nod their heads and all whisper out.

"yes, sir."

Lewis waves his hands and points towards the woods.

"round them up!"

The boys all scatter and Lewis looks to Konnor nodding.

"you owe me one."

Lewis motions to his pack and takes it off his back and hands a firework to Konnor whispering.

"we will set some fires while the boys round the walkers up. by the time we are done they should be ready to release them"

Konnor takes the firework and Lewis nods.

"happy hunting."

Lewis runs off and Konnor runs off in the opposite direction. He walks up to the infirmary and opens the door walking in. He eyes the doctor who nods to him.

"Konnor? is everything okay?"

Konnor nods his head shutting the door and smiles to the doctor. He slowly walks up to him and whispers.

"i apologize."

he takes out a small handgun and shoots the doctor in the face." 

He lights the fire work and drops it on the doctor's body and opens the door to the infirmary and slowly closes it over. He slowly walks away hearing screams from the other direction in town.

"fire!"

He walks off back to the woods and hears Lewis.

"you do it?"

Konnor nods his head and Lewis smiles whispering.

"let's watch the show."

Sally walks up to Konnor and puts out her hand and Konnor smiles down taking it as the walk up to a small truck and Lewis nods to a boy.

"release it."

the boy releases the back of the truck and the walkers come out Lewis motions down to Alex and sally and whisper.

"have fun."

They both hold small car remotes and the two toy cars lead the walkers with radios on them blasting music. Lewis looks to Konnor and Konnor nods to him as they watch the kids play. the cars stop hitting Presley's foot and she glances up seeing the horde of walkers coming towards her. Presley looks around hearing the screams around her.

"fire!"

She eyes the walkers coming towards her and looks up eyeing the figures standing behind the walkers and down at the small toy cars. She turns running towards the lake and screams.

"Konnor!"

She runs towards the lake trips and falls to the bottom banging her head on the floor. Lewis dives into the water pulling her out and looks up to Konnor whispering.

"take it shes the one you used?"

Konnor roles his eyes and whispers.

"i would have jumped in"

Lewis looks down at her then up to Konnor.

"you at least owe her something man when she wakes up bring her in. We are going to leave she is your responsibility now."

Lewis walks by Konnor and Konnor bends down turning Presley over and pats her back a few times. She coughs out getting the water up and Konnor whispers.

"it's okay."

She cries out hugging onto him and whispers.

"you saved me?"

Konnor looks down to her nodding his head and whispers.

"i said i would protect you. i keep my word."


	20. Chapter 20

Mason sits in the back of the Humvee and hears Miya whistling a tune to herself. She reaches out placing her hand over Mason's and smiles to him. He nods to her and rubs his hand over the small shoe box on his lap. Miya eyes it then asks.

"did he live?"

Mason shakes his head running his hand on the top of the box and whispers.

"I don't know I left before they finished treating him."

Miya looks out the window and asks Mason.

"are you sure about this?"

Mason looks down at the box and Miya repeats herself.

"i said are you sure Mason?"

Mason runs his hand over the box and whispers.

"what other choice do we have?"

The Humvee stops and the person driving looks back.

"we are here, sir."

Miya whispers out.

"my god..."

The windows rolls down and Mason stares out of it eyeing the dying grass. Miya opens the door and Mason gets out after her looking over his home. Jade slowly walks up to them and Miya stares her over angrily and brings up her hand smacking her in the face. Mason stops Miya.

"calm down."

Miya glares to him whispering.

"poor leadership, this is on you."

Miya walks away and Mason stares over jade whispering.

"i am sorry for her, she's just emotional."

Mason rubs jade's arm and Jade shakes her head.

"a lot of people died Mason."

Mason nods his head and whispers to jade.

"it will get easier."

He turns back reaching into the car and pulls out the small shoe box. Jade looks it over and Mason nods down to it and motions to the front doors.

"let's go home."

He walks side by side with jade and eyes the boys lined up in the courtyard. They all stand at attention and Mason stops in the middle of the courtyard eyeing them all. He kneels down placing the shoe box in the middle of the courtyard and looks around at the boys.

"i apologize for my absence, for my poor decision. I can assure you this will all be over soon."

Mason stops staring down at the box and back up to the boys.

"i can assure you that those at fault will be dealt with today."

Mason slowly reaches down and pulls out his knife. He glances to jade and then back to the boys.

"we as a society will never grow weak, we will never fall to anyone whether it be Negan, Alexandria or any other enemies. I am proud of you, all of you and the sacrifices we have made to get here."

Mason reaches out placing his hand on Jade's shoulder and smiles to her. 

"and i do this for you."

He turns jabbing his knife into jades neck and whispers.

"i apologize."

She falls forward and drops to the floor and Mason nods down to her body.

" i apologize to all of you for my weakness, for my poor judgment but today that ends. Miya will lead and I will take the fight to Alexandria, i will gain Intel and I will lead Negan to victory. No more hesitation. we will win no matter who the enemy is."

Mason bends down taking the lid off of the box and reaches inside it. he pulls out the hand and shows it to his men. 

"this is Negan's example to us of what happens when you betray him. He thinks this will make us afraid, this will bend us to his will. Negan underestimates our own cruelty."

Mason drops the hand back down into the box and the boys all laugh as Mason yells.

"Negan's men will come here and we will play their game, for now."

Mason turns and eyes Miya walking towards him. She stops looking down at the dead body and whispers.

"you did the right thing."

She slings her arm into Mason's and Mason nods to himself as Miya whispers.

"lets go mason."

they turn walking into the house and down a long hallway. they stop at two large doors and Miya nods opening them. Mason steps in eyeing girls kneeling down and listens to them praying. He looks up eyeing all the hanging dog tags and hears the doors behind him close. He looks back at Miya who nods to him and he slowly walks through the hanging dog tags. he lets his hands hit them and stops by the circle of girls. he steps into the circle and sits as they all reach out and place their hands on his shoulders as they all whisper.

"we forgive you."

He bends his head down and listens to the girls list the names of all the people who were killed. One of the girls look up.

"for the children you will sacrifice what?"

Mason slowly removes his jacket, then his shirt and kneels facing away from the girl. The girl takes out her knife and eyes the lines carved into Mason back the girl whispers as she cuts another line.

"10 children were your responsibility."

Mason nods his head looking to Miya and whispers.

"i failed them."

The girl stops cutting and places her knife down in front of her. The girls around him place dog tags down in the circle and he glances around at all of them as the girls whisper the names of the children as they places them in front of him. Mason hears one of the girls firmly speak.

"you are accountable for the future of our community. how will you make this right?"

Mason bows his head hearing Miya.

"he will do right by negan-"

Mason interrupt her.

"we still get our revenge, when the time is right."

Miya walks over to Mason and motions to the others girls. They gets up grabbing the dog tags and start to hang them in the room. Miya comes over and sits down on one of the pillows placed out and looks of Mason.

"what are you planning?"

Mason looks up eyeing the dog tags and nods to himself.

"You know I won't share that the less you know now the better. When the time is right you will know but not yet-"

Mason gets up from sitting and places on his jacket. He glances around at the dog tags and nods to himself.

"I am leaving tonight."

Miya looks over Maosn and nods her head.

"so then what your going to just do as Negan says?"

Mason fixes his jacket sleeves and Miya whispers.

"it took you a long time to get back to the right place after last time you were out there. You don't talk about it and i never ask but you may not be able to come back the same after this."

Mason stands up and looks down at Miya he laughs out a bit and stops shaking his head.

"you actual think I ever got back to right?"

Mason laughs to himself again shaking his head.

"there is no such thing as right anymore people do horrible shit, its the way the world works now."

Miya watches Mason walk away and asks.

"so what horrible things have you done?"

Mason stares ahead in silence and shakes his head.

"don't ask me that."


	21. Chapter 21

Konnor sits in the room with Maggie and she smiles at him offering him a drink. He takes it and takes a small swig. She stares him down and he glances up making eye contact with her. He goes to open his mouth to speak but a knock on the door changes his concentration. Maggie goes to answer the door and Konnor hears rick.

"we found someone-"

Maggie turns to Konnor and motions out.

"I need to head out someone is hurt."

Konnor nods to her and whispers.

"can i help."

rick interrupts.

"not necessary."

Konnor nods his head following Maggie and rick out but stops eyeing a few people carrying someone across town. He stops in the doorway watching Maggie treat the person and gets a glimpse of their face. He backs up, turns and runs back to his house. He shuts the door and paces back and forth thinking to himself. He curses out.

"fuck!"

He grips his hair and hears Presley.

"what's wrong?"

Konnor stops turning to Presley and shakes his head and walks up to her.

"Negan, he, he sent Mason here."

Presley shakes her head.

"it will be okay."

Konnor laughs shaking his head.

"you don't get it."

He pushes up his sleeve.

"the burns, they will see his burns and put it together."

Presley nods her head and whispers.

"then when you see him you tell him how sorry you are about his brother."

Konnor stops in place and Presley whispers.

"you know it will work."

Konnor looks down whispering.

"i hope so."

He looks up hearing a knock on the door and breaths out turning to Presley and she nods her head to him. Konnor walks to the door and opens it eyeing Rick. He nods to rick.

"rick good to see you, what can I do for you?"

Rick eyes Konnor up and down.

"i think we found someone you may know."

Konnor acts dumb.

"someone I know?"

Rick nods his head.

"come with me."

Konnor walks with rick and rick begins talking.

"we found him pretty banged up, someone beat him with a bat."

Presley whispers.

"a bat?"

Rick nods his head continuing.

"he said there were three men, they attacked him stole his supplies."

Presley glances to Konnor who looks down at the floor and Presley whispers.

"three men?"

Rick nods his head staring between them and motions in.

"He is inside."

Rick opens the door and Konnor and Presley enters. Konnor eyes him over and Presley stares down whispering.

"his ankle..."

Presley glares towards Konnor who nods to her.

"I am sure he will be fine."

Konnor walks up to Mason and eyes him over and Rick asks.

"do you know him?"

Konnor nods his head and as he does Mason regains consciousness. Mason stares up eyeing Konnor, then Presley and whispers.

"this is surprising-"

Konnor cuts him off.

"Mason, I am so sorry about your brother-"

Mason side glances Konnor remaining quiet for a minute then nods to Konnor.

"i see, I understand Sam it was bad out there, the walkers."

Mason grips onto Konnor's arm and looks up to him.

"you did your best."

Konnor nods to Presley.

"at least you have her here with you, huh?"

Konnor nods his head and Mason stares him down and then turns back facing Maggie. He smiles kindly to her.

"thank you for the help."

She nods her head and Rick looks between them.

"this community you all belonged to-"

Mason cuts in.

"its gone so many walkers we couldn't do anything."

Rick nods his head staring over Konnor, then looks to Mason.

"so then what exactly happened out there?"

Mason pushes himself up and places his back to the wall behind him.

"a lot of good people died. There were fires, then the walkers came we couldn't do anything-"

Presley interrupts staring down Mason.

"the community."

Mason glances up to Presley and nods.

"yes, it was terrible we were lucky to make it out. I don't know if anyone else survived."

Presley interrupts sounding angry.

"they didn't."

Konnor walks over to Presley grabbing her tightly into a hug and whispers.

"it's okay."

He grips his hold around her tighter and Presley stares towards rick and places her head into Konnor shoulder returning the hug. Konnor whispers into her ear.

"we did what we could."

Mason nods his head.

"we were lucky."

Konnor breaks the hug making eye contact with Presley.

"maybe you should lay down?"

Presley nods her head agreeing.

"maybe i should."

She stops herself and turns to rick.

"if that's okay?"

Rick nods his head towards Maggie.

"Maggie will make sure you two get back okay."

She nods escorting them out and walks with them back to their house. The three of them get inside and Presley walks up the stairs and stops turning back to Konnor.

"I'm going to take a nap."

Konnor nods to her and watches her walk into a room. He hears the loud slam and closes his eyes hearing Maggie.

"so what happened there?"

Konnor nods his head to her.

"her father died."

Konnor slides down into a chair and motions to the couch and Maggie takes a seat and Konnor stares forward.

"her fiance died as well. walker just attacked we were outnumbered."

Konnor rubs his chin with his hand and turns to Maggie.

"i lost, i lost a lot of good people we tried to keep it together. Someone attacked us, someone let those walkers go on us, they set fires, they destroyed out community."

Maggie looks over Konnor and reaches out placing her hand in his and whispers.

"i think I know who did this."

Konnor shakes his head releasing his hand from hers and whispers.

"we had no idea who."

Maggie interrupts.

"his name is Negan, he killed my husband." 

Konnor turns back looking to Maggie.

"i am so sorry-"

Maggie stands walking over to Konnor and whispers.

"he, he smashed his head in with a bat and he killed other good people too people who didn't deserve to die."

Konnor nods his head and stares over Maggie.

"i am sorry for your loss-"

Maggie whispers.

"Don't be sorry, help us. Your strong, the boy who came in he is strong isn't he?"

Konnor nods his head agreeing with Maggie.

"he is the strongest person i know"

Maggie nods her head agreeing and looks around the room and back to Konnor.

"if he is strong then he will want Negan dead too he will want to help."

Konnor walks up to Maggie and places his hands on her arms looking into her eyes.

"you don't know what he can do, what I have seen"

Konnor slips his hands from Maggie's arms and nods down to her.

"I don't want anyone else to die."

Maggie looks up at Konnor and asks.

"so, what have you seen?"

Konnor rubs his eyes and turns back and sits into a chair looking up at Maggie and whispers.

"death."


	22. Chapter 22

Miya stands on a balcony overlooking the large courtyard and eyes the circle of boys. She looks down seeing two boys fighting each other and watches one smash his fist into the others face. Miya smiles to herself and hears a voice form behind her.

"who you rooting for?"

She glances back at Lewis and motions down.

"no one in particular, you?"

He leans over the balcony and watches the fight and hears the cursing and chanting for the boys to kill each other. Lewis grins and whispers.

"the underdog, always the underdog."

Miya glances over and smiles to Lewis.

"always so optimistic Lewis, you know it only goes that way in movies."

Lewis shrugs his shoulders and whispers as he watches one boy shove the other into the crowd and get beat on by the boys around him.

"it could happen."

Miya leans forward and eyes the boys beating down the smaller boy and shakes her head disgusted at the scene.

"Negan's men will be here soon-"

Lewis nods his head and turns to Miya.

"and what would my powerful queen want us to do about it?"

Miya roles her eyes and whispers.

"do you remember Mason's whole speech on repopulating the world?"

Lewis roles his eyes and Miya laughs.

"exactly, it was bullshit, the girls have way better uses and its time we put those uses to work."

Lewis turns his head sideways and Miya whispers.

"all guys, well straight guys, have a weakness in the apocalypse."

Miya comes up to Lewis and wraps her arms around his neck, she pushes her body up to his and whispers in his ear.

"beautiful women? Like right now am i making you uneasy?"

Miya runs her hand up Lewis's arm and leans in whispering.

"am I?"

Lewis smiles and Miya runs her thumb along her pointer finger letting out a small knife hidden in her shirt sleeve. She holds it up to his neck and whispers.

"were you caught off guard?"

Lewis looks down at the knife and whispers.

"that's a big knife."

She releases the knife and nods her head.

"he's been using the girls to poison some of the more rowdy and out of line boys."

She fixes Lewis's jacket and whispers.

"you are in line, aren't you Lewis?"

Lewis stares over Miya and feels her grips his face whispering.

"my eyes."

She points to her eyes.

"are up here."

She turns back and waves to Lewis.

"keep out of sight and let the girls handle Negan's men."

Lewis nods his head fixing his jacket and whispers.

"we do have a small issue Miya."

She eyes the boys walk away and eyes the dead body of the boy who was beaten to death and shakes her head.

"what is it?"

Lewis whispers into her ear.

"jade's sister, we have to tell her jade is dead."

Miya turns back to Lewis and shakes her head.

"tell her Negan killed her sister as an example. we will give her the chance to get her revenge."

Lewis takes his refile holding it up and aims it towards the boy who turned into a walker, he eyes it and shoots killing the walker and turns to Miya.

"Ill do that but Miya try and not let them all kill each other?"

Miya leans over the balcony and whispers.

"but its fun."

She turns back to Lewis and whispers.

"why don't you come by tonight i could use the company."

She runs her hand on his arm and he takes his arm away.

"and get my throat slit by Mason? I think ill pass."

He nods to her and walks away and she stares after him and turns back. She hears a knock on a door and hears a boys voice.

"two truck are inbound looks like its Negan's men."

Miya nods her head.

"send a runner to the girls, get them all ready and get the boys lined up, on my order"

The boy nods leaving the room and Miya looks down watching all the boys pile into the courtyard. Miya walks out of the room and down the hall and eyes all the girls lined up in dresses and high heels. she grins to herself and whispers.

"it's time to have fun, girls."

Miya walks out with the girls following behind her, she stops in the middle of the courtyard and eyes the trucks pull up. A few men get out and Miya grins to herself as she walks up to them nodding her head.

"welcome to the estate, I could show you around if you want-"

A voice interrupts and Miya looks up eyeing Negan get out of a truck. He walks up to MIya and smiles down at her.

"not necessary, I think I know my way around here."

Miya eyes over Negan and Negan turns his head.

"miya, you look worried?"

Miya stares up to negan then down at his bat that he holds at his side. She smiles and looks up to him.

"just surprised ,I didn't expect you."

Negan nods his head motioning to a few of his men.

"make yourselves at home."

The men walk off and Negan paces in front of Miya and glances back at the girls all dressed up. He stops pointing his bat at her and turns his head sideways.

"a little birdy told me I should come to the estate, that eventually rick will try and fuck up my sanctuary."

Negan nods his head and whispers.

"so was Konnor right?"

Miya looks up to Negan and asks.

"Konnor?"

Negan laughs and whispers.

"so you don't know? Your brother never told you about our little agreement?"

Negan walks up to Miya and looks down at her. He motions around the estate and smiles.

"oh don't worry, see our agreement is if Konnor delivers on our deal, your safe Miya."

Miya looks down and Negan whispers.

"I recommend Miya you stick by your brother. You see Mason and me we got a history and Mason he tends to fuck over the people closest to him. Hell, you saw what he did to his father, do you really think he won't kill you too?"


	23. Chapter 23

Mason stands at the door and hears Konnor.

"i don't know what we can do."

Mason walks to the window and peeks out the blinds, he stares at the group of men standing outside the house and hears Konnor again.

"Mason-"

Mason puts up his hand quieting down Konnor and takes a deep breath. He closes the blind and walks around the house eyeing the living room as he begins talking.

"your like my brother Konnor."

Mason stops at a recliner and sits down into it staring over Konnor and whispers.

"do you remember when I saved your life?"

Konnor stares down at the floor and Mason laughs to himself. He stays quiet and eyes over Konnor as he repeats himself changing his wording.

"do you remember all the times I saved your life?"

Konnor remains quiet and Mason laughs to himself as he stands up. He walks over to Konnor and looks up to him.

"people, they tend to underestimate me. Hell, I'm a small guy, I'm a quiet guy, you Konnor, you once underestimated me, remember?"

Mason steps a bit closer and whispers.

"we, are a lot alike, hell, I consider you like a brother Konnor, we have been out there, the things we did, for the people we worked for."

Konnor looks down at Mason and Mason reaches out placing his hand on Konnor upper arm.

"but, you are also the same person who was responsible for my brother dying."

Mason grips Konnor's arm and whispers to him. 

"are we on the same page?"

Konnor looks down at Mason's hand and around the room as Konnor nods.

"we are."

Mason takes his hand off of Konnor and nods his head looking around the living room.

"they don't know. they don't know what is out there, what we have seen, what we survived. They don't know what's coming for them."

Konnor interrupts.

"neither does Negan."

Mason laughs again to himself and Konnor looks around the room in silence. Mason nods his head.

"they will come, they will bring walkers and they will kill everyone."

Konnor nods his head agreeing and Mason smiles.

"i don't plan to be here for that, but until we can leave we need to get on their side."

Mason nods his head to Konnor and goes to walk away as Konnor asks.

"what do you plan to do?"

Mason laughs to himself and stands in place as he speaks.

"what we always do Konnor."

Mason walks back up to Konnor and hits his arm and whispers to Konnor.

"just survive"

Mason walks away and out the door and eyes the people gathered in a small group. He smiles and nods to Rick and limps over to him. Rick looks him up and down and asks.

"how's your leg?"

Mason looks down nodding his head.

"busted up pretty bad, but I have had worse."

Rick nods his head looking over Mason and to the rest of the people standing around.

"about your community."

Mason shakes his head.

"its gone."

Rick nods his head.

"but at that community, you had food, weapons, didn't you?"

Mason rubs his hand on his face and looks up to Rick.

"it was a long time ago, I was out there for months there is no telling if there is anything left-"

Rick cuts him off.

"but it can't hurt to look, can it?"

Mason nods his head to Rick.

"if that is what you want, it's getting dark now, but first thing tomorrow if you like I can lead a group, take you there."

Rick nods to Mason and Mason looks down.

"i'm going to rest up, get this ankle in better shape. Tomorrow, first thing, we will head out."

Mason limps off back to the infirmary and takes a seat on the bed. As he brings his ankle up on the bed he hears a voice.

"i know what you are Mason."

Mason glances up at Enid standing at the foot of his bed with a gun pointed on him and turns his head sideways staring her down. He smiles kindly and lays back placing his hands behind his head.

"Enid, is that you?"

Mason leans forward eyeing her gun and Enid holds out her gun pointing it towards him.

"give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

Mason glances up staring at the ceiling and begins whistling to himself and Enid continues to point the gun at him as he glances from the ceiling to her gun and smiles to himself as he whispers.

"your hands are shaking, your hesitation sets in, your contemplating with yourself if you can do it."

Mason sits up quickly and whispers.

"can you do it?"

Mason eyes her shaking hands and grins up to her.

"its alright I know how this world works you either do it right away or you hesitate. that hesitation."

He points to her shaking hands and gets up off the bed. She backs up holding the gun up and Mason turns his head sideways. He stops and laughs out.

"see that is what gets you killed."

Mason stops and leans against the edge of the bed and whispers.

"so what is it you want?"

Enid looks at Mason and doesn't answer and he nods his head asking.

"answers? It won't help anything. see that pain your feeling right in your chest right now."

Mason walks right up to Enid and whispers.

"use it."

Enid looks at the gun and Mason turns his head sideways and whispers.

"who do you think helped you, saved your ass. I am sorry it wasn't what you expected. The apocalypse is ugly, its cruel, but hell, we are still alive."

Mason reaches out and places his hand on Enid's shoulder and nods to her.

"if it helps I am sorry for what that group-"

Enid looks to the gun.

"your group."

Mason laughs to himself shaking his head.

"in that society things happen. The weak get toppled over and people tend to do whatever the fuck they please. I couldn't control them because I wasn't allowed."

Mason nods to himself and looks up to Enid.

"you need to let this go if you keep it in you'll end up dead.'

Enid whispers looking Mason over.

"is that a threat?"

Mason shakes his head looking at her gun.

"it is how it has to be. you hold onto anything for too long and it gets you killed. Friends, family it all comes back in a bad way."

Enid lowers her gun and Mason nods to her.

"that day, what they did to you."

Mason points to his heart.

"i carry it like i carry everything I've done. its a weight you never let go and eventually it will kill me."

Enid looks over Mason and asks.

"were you the one who cut me lose and told me to leave?"

Mason nods his head staring down Enid.

"you can't lose yourself completely, eventually we all come back"

Enid looks over Mason and asks.

"what did you say to me after you cut me lose?"

Mason laughs to himself and nods his head. He leans back against the bed and motions to it as he sits. He looks down at the floor and whispers

"JSS, just survive somehow."

She places her gun away and asks.

"who taught you that?"

He smiles to himself and roles his hand along his arm burns as he answers.

"my father."


	24. Chapter 24

Mason walks ahead of Rick and Michonne as he whistles to himself. He hears Rick asks.

"how close are we?"

Mason stops on a small hill that overlooks a field of dying grass and whispers to himself.

"I can hear them."

He flinches feeling Rick place his hand on his shoulder and looks up to him and shakes his head feeling the pain in his ankle. Michonne looks him over and asks.

"you okay?"

Mason shakes his head and nods.

"just a headache."

He points across the field and to a row of houses.

"there, that was the community most of it burnt down but a few houses survived."

Rick nods his head looking over the field.

"it looks pretty clear-"

Mason interrupts him and motions to the trees.

"no, we should duck through the woods it provides more cover and gives us a better vantage point if anyone else has made camp there we don't want to go a direct route."

  Michonne nods towards Mason and turns to Rick.

"he has a good point."

She looks over Mason and nods to him.

"why don't you go first."

Mason nods his head and leads them slowly into the woods he stops seeing Michonne come in front of him and she eyes him up and down gripping the handle of her katana. She looks around and Mason stands still hearing voices behind him. He shakes his head and feels pulled to the side, he looks over the person drenched in blood and hears them whisper.

"alpha will get you, you will pay for what you have done to us"

He feels the person squeeze his throat and hears them say.

"Make this right by her, bring her what she wants."

He feels pushed out into the open and hears Michonne.

"you alright?"

Mason grips his head and hears the sounds of whispers and hears Rick.

"are you alright?"

Mason leans down to his knees and whispers to himself.

"I'll do it, stop."

He hears the voices quiet down and looks across the forest at Rick and Michonne staring at him. He grips his ankle and rubs it whispering.

"I'm sorry I need a rest for a bit my ankle gave out."

Michonne nods to him and glances around. She hears a sound from behind her and turns but doesn't see anything. Rick comes up beside her and whispers.

"do you think something isn't right here?"

She glances forward eyeing the moving bushes and whispers.

"something doesn't feel right."

Rick glances back to Mason and notices he is gone and whispers to Michonne.

"its a trap."

He turns back watching Michonne pull out her blade and slice a walker's head off and hears the sounds of screaming.

"you will pay!"

Rick yells out in the direction of the voice.

"who are you!"

The voice answers.

"you will all pay in blood for the traitor-"

A scream is heard and the sound of whispering silences. Mason walks out of the bushes covered in blood holding up a severed head and screaming out towards the bushes.

"go home! I do not fear you, I will silence every single whisper that I hear. You know what I am capable of."

He drops the head down and yells.

"and tell Alpha, this isn't over."

Mason hears some whispered and turns hearing a yell.

"traitor!"

He turns towards it and a knife shoots out from some bushes and slams him in the shoulder. He steps back staring at the knife sticking out of his arm and up towards the area it was thrown from. Mason stares down at the knife again and slowly grips it and he takes it out of his arm. He begins laughing holding up the knife.

"try again!"

A walker comes out of the bushes and Michonne grips her blade walking towards it and Mason yells.

"no, he's not a walker."

The boy stops in front of Mason and holds out his hand looking up to him. Mason stares down at the leather flesh enveloping the kid's face and takes the knife wiping it off on his shirt. He holds the knife out to the kid and Michonne looks between them gripping her blade. Mason glances to her and nods.

"don't worry he is accepting it, aren't you?"

The boy slowly removes the dead walker skin from his face and glances up to Mason.

"on one condition."

The kid points to the severed head and smiles up to Mason.

"can I keep it?"

Mason glances to Michonne and then to Rick then back to the kid. He nods his head towards it.

"I don't need it."

The kids walk over to the head picking it up and Mason hands the kid the knife. The kid slit a small cut into his hand and nods to Mason. Mason places out his hand and the boy cuts it. The boy places his hand in Mason's and nods to him.

"ill deliver your message."

The boy goes to walk away but Mason grabs him by the neck and leans forward whispering something into his ear. The kid backs up eyeing Mason over and slowly places back on the walker skin covering his face.  Mason stands there and Rick comes up to him asking.

"what the hell was that?"

Mason stares slowly around him and looks into the bushes. He turns his head and feels Rick grab him asking.

"who the hell are you?"

Mason begins laughing and pushes Rick a bit and Michonne eyes Mason over who turns to her.

"you know I can tell it, you both have been out here but you still haven't seen it. All of it."

Mason laughs to himself again holding his bleeding shoulder and glances around hearing some whispers and shakes his head.

"can't you hear it? The fucking voices!'

Mason screams out.

"I can hear you!"

Mason laughs to himself and feels the pain in his ankle and drops to the grass laughing to himself. Rick comes over looking down at Mason and Michonne comes over as well. They both remain quiet and Mason shakes his head laughing.

"you don't know. You have seen shit I can tell, but it is just starting. They are moving those pieces and no one will live."

Mason laughs again and Michonne turns her head sideways and rams the handle of her blade into Mason's face knocking him out. Rick turns to her and she nods down.

"he is losing his mind."


	25. The Estate Flashback Part One

Mason stands by a window looking outside and hears a voice.

"I told you not to look out there, son."

Mason turns back eyeing his father sitting in a chair reading over a newspaper and Mason whispers.

"I can hear it."

His father nods his head turning the page of the newspaper and whispers.

"it is nothing you have to worry about. Let the boys do their job."

Mason glances out watching a group of men shoots down some walkers and he asks without taking his eyes away.

"shouldn't we tell them they need to shoot for the head?"

His father laughs flipping through another page.

"where's the entertainment in that son?"

His father glances up, eyeing over his son and Mason watches as the walkers overpower the group and he closes the curtain over turning back to his dad.

"I think they're dead."

His father nods his head putting down the paper and walks over to Mason putting his arm around his son.

"Mason, we have limited supplies we need to pick and chose. If we go around telling everyone all our secrets then we won't be able to weed out the weak. Only the strong deserve the food, don't you agree, son?"

Mason goes to speak but a voice from behind him speaks up.

"dad!"

A young boy runs up to Mason's dad and hugs his leg, his father looks down smiling at his son as he rubs his head.

"Sammy!"

The boy rolls his eyes.

"it's Sam now!"

His father laughs and Mason watches the interaction between his dad and younger brother but turns back opening the curtain eyeing the group of walkers on the dying grass. His father yells to him.

"Mace."

Mason turns around and his father motions down to his brother.

"why don't you take your brother back to your mom for me?"

Mason walks up to Sam and grabs his hand and whispers to his dad.

"that woman, she is not my mother."

His father laughs grabbing some paperwork off his desk and motions to Mason.

"a man has needs you'll learn that one day."

His father sits back in the chair and motions to the door.

"be sure to close that on your way out."

Mason takes his brother's hand and walks with him and his brother begins asking him questions.

"what's it like out there?"

Mason shakes his head ignoring his brother's question and his brother asks another question.

"have a lot of people died?"

Mason laughs to himself and whispers.

"Only the weak ones."

His brother strops and tags at his arm.

"do you think mom was weak?"

Mason stares down at his brother and kneels down making eye contact with him.

"mom did her best. she was strong in another way."

Sam looks down at the floor and back up at Mason.

"do you think she's really dead?"

Mason stands up and shakes his head.

"dad already said-"

"but what do you think, Mace?"

Mason shakes his head

"I'd like to hope she's alive Sam but I can't keep thinking about it. We have more important things to worry about"

Mason nods down to his brother.

"you need to stay strong, okay?"

Sam nods his head and takes Mason's hand as they walk down the large hall. They come to a room where he opens the door and Sam runs up to other kids. He looks towards a woman who nods to him. He ignores her and leaves the room walking back down the hall. He stops hearing a voice.

"going out again?"

He turns back eyeing Lewis learning against a wall and nods to him.

"I am. They had weapons, we can't afford to just leave them out there."

Lewis walks up to him and whispers.

"it's your old man's job Mason you shouldn't keep putting your ass on the line like this."

Mason laughs to himself and whispers.

"My dad's a politician, he's good with words but he can't defend himself for shit but I am not dying here. You can help me our get out of my way Lewis."

Lewis nods his head.

"you know I got your back."

Mason slowly takes out a Machete tucked in his belt and they open the doors. He eyes the group of walkers and Lewis whispers.

"does he not realize the more people he sends out here to die the more walkers he makes?"

Mason jams the Machete into a walkers skull and looks to Lewis as he kicked the walker in the stomach sending it crashing to the ground.

"he is an insane ex-senator your trying to find logic in a lunatic."

Lewis kicks a walker in the knee and Mason jams his Machete into its skull. The two boys watch the walker fall to the floor and Lewis whispers.

"that is two."

Lewis looks up at a large number of walkers and whispers.

"I don't think we are getting those weapons Mace."

Mason takes out a gun and shoots a walker in the head whispering.

"three."

Mason motions down to the dead walker.

"give me a hand."

They drag the walker into the door and lock it in place behind them. Mason takes the Machete and jams it into the walker and Lewis looks down.

"what exactly are we doing?"

Mason begins rubbing the blood over his body and motions down.

"you are going to look out for me and I am going to get the weapons."

Lewis glances out and whispers.

"Mace."

Mason grins up and whispers.

"I've done it before, it works Lewis. I just need you to keep an eye on things. Can you do that?"

Lewis grips a gun placed by the door and Mason nods.

"if things look like it's going to go crazy just shoot one far away as a distraction and I'll make a run for it, okay?"

Lewis nods his head and pushes open the door keeping the gun up and whispers.

"whenever you're ready."

Mason walks out slowly covered in blood and brushes by the walkers one by one. He slowly pushes by them brushing their shoulders and stops as when turns towards him.  He hears yelling from the other side of the field and the walker turns away from him towards the voice.

"we need to run, now!" 

He glances up eyeing a small group of three people and stops seeing the walkers around him turn and watches them make their way towards the group of people. He takes a breath heading towards the group and watches a few walkers get shot. He slowly drops to his stomach and crawls slowly eyeing the gun ahead of him and watches as a few walkers fall by his side. He reaches out for the gun and as he does he looks up eyeing the gun pointed at him. He smiles up to the person who whispers.

"who the hell are you?"

Mason glances up to the guy and looks around at the dead walkers. He smiles to himself and whispers up at the guy.

"I would leave."

He watches one of the men get shot in the shoulder and fall back and the other two people with him stand there. A light shines on the group and Mason looks back hearing a voice over a speaker.

"you are trespassing on government property! Do not move from your location."

A group of men in military attire come out from the estate doors and hold up their refiles and motion to the group of three people. One of the men yells out to the group.

"line up, now!"

Mason keeps his hands up and one of the men motion to him.

"we will report this to Senator Reid. You know the rules, Mason. You're not exempt from them."

Mason nods his head understanding and the man motion towards the group.

"join the line, Mason."

Mason gets in line with the other three people and eyes the man who had been shot. The man looks to him and one of the girls speak up.

"my friend has been shot, can he see a doctor?"

One of the men in military attire rams his gun into the girl's stomach and yells.

"shut up! you are illegally on this property. The senator will decide what to do about this."

The man motions to Mason.

"lead them in we will cover behind."

Mason steps forward walking in front of the three people and hears them whispering behind him. He steps in seeing the gun placed to the side where Lewis used to be and walks down the long hall. He hears one of the men yell forward.

"take them down to the basement."

Mason stops at a large stairwell heading down and steps down the stairs. The small group steps down behind him and he comes into a room with two men standing dressed in all black. He stops in front of them and one of the men come up to Mason shaking his hand.

"it's good to see you. Your father will be down shortly to brief us on what will be done here."

The men in military attire come down and Mason hears the loud click of the door lock into place signaling his father had entered the basement. He watches his father come out dressed in a suit and nod to him and the group of people.

"survivors! welcome to the estate!"

Mason remains quiet and watches his dad walk around and shake each person's hand. One of the women motions to the man that had been shot.

"Please, he's bleeding and-"

Mason's father interrupts her lifting his hand.

"not to worry! all American's are welcome in the estate we pride ourselves on our patriotism, on our love of freedom. We will be sure to help this young man."

Mason's father motions to the young man with the gunshot wound.

"Please, Sargent would you send him to the infirmary."

The man nods to him.

"of course Senator Reid. right, this way."

The Sargent motions to the man and walks away with him and Mason glances around the room and eyes the chair set up with the two men in black standing on each side of the chair and glances back to his dad who smiles to the small group.

"everyone is welcome in our society but of course we need to ask a few questions. So miss if you may, just sit there."

He points to the chair and the woman looks to it then back at Senator Reid.

"what is this?"

Senator Reid shakes his head.

"just an interview you see the estate is one of the safest places in America right now. This is the last known seat of the government. We need to make sure everyone here is a friend. Just a few questions then you are welcome to stay or leave."

He motions to the chair.

"please, have a seat." 

The young lady walks to the chair and sits down and Mason watches her friend and his dad motions to another room.

"and you, young man if you may just follow that man there to the next room. I can assure you, you will not be harmed."

The young man walks following one of the men in black to another room. Senator Reid motions to Mason.

"son, we have a long discussion ahead of us on what you did today."

Senator Reid comes up to Mason and motions towards the exit.

"meet me in my office."

Mason begins walking out escorted by some security and stops hearing a loud scream from the girl.

"No! stop, no!"

Mason hears one of the security.

"keep walking Mason."


	26. The Estate Flashback Part Two

Mason enters a room and hears his father.

"close it behind you."

He closes the door and eyes the walker on the table and listens to his father.

"I am glad you decided to join me. come around here I want you to see this."

Mason comes around the table and eyes the cut open skull of the walker that his father opened. His father points with the scalpel.

"you see that there? Isn't it fascinating? How alike we are to them yet they are so stupid."

His father laughs and Mason shakes his head.

"why did you want to see me?"

His father places down the scalpel and motions to a chair.

"would you sit for me, son."

Mason glances to his father then back to the chair.

"I think I'm okay, dad."

His father laughs motioning to the chair.

"we're family I would never hurt you."

Mason glances to the chair and back to his dad who motions to it. He walks over sitting down into the chair and his father nods to him.

"see, it's just a chair."

His father laughs out and picks back up his scalpel and begins talking.

"I went through four years of medical school, surgery residency. Graduated top of my class from Harvard no less and for what? To dissect walkers for the rest of my life? I would have won that election. I deserved it. You know I did."

Mason's father points to him and Mason rolls his eyes but remains quiet as his dad continues.

"I should have been the next president, but here I am stuck doing this, of all things"

Mason laughs to himself and his father turns to him.

"I know you find this funny."

Mason gets up from the chair and eyes the still alive walker and glances back to his dad.

"you could just stop dad"

His father shakes his head.

"we are the last hope. if I can just find one thing it could mean the end of this. This country can rebuild son."

Mason eyes the walker and whispers.

"not if you kill everyone you meet. That group-"

His father shakes his head.

"son, we cannot trust anyone, we don't know how this started. It could have been an attack, an act of war, we can't take chances. These people are sacrifices for the future."

Mason looks down at the walker noticing them as a member of the group from a few days before and shakes his head.

"they were innocent people, that needed help."

His father puts down the scalpel and walks over to him placing his hand on his son's shoulders.

"son, no one is innocent anymore. Only the strong can survive that is how evolution works. Those of us who survive it and move forward will be the future."

Mason looks to his father who smiles to him.

"Your strong Mason. I know you will survive. What I teach you, son, is valuable. You need to remember this. You will be a leader if anything happens to me, you need to carry on my work."

Mason looks over the walker and shakes his head.

"I won't kill people."

His father shakes his head.

"You'll have to. If not like this then when it comes time then you will have a choice to make. It is you or someone else son. That's how this world works now."

Mason shakes his head.

"I'll find a better way."

His father shakes his head.

"your young Mace, your naive. You'll learn one day what has to be done."

Mason goes to walk away and his father stops looking over the walker and looks up to him.

"by the way happy birthday son."

Mason turns back and his father nods to him. He walks out the door and up the stairs and hears some talking.

"did he really kill them?"

He stops eyeing the group of men standing together and hears another person.

"this isn't what I signed up for, we are supposed to be helping people."

Mason opens the door and the group of men quiets down. He looks around the room and shuts the door over eyeing them. The men all look to him and he nods to them grabbing some food off the counter and biting into it. He leans back against the counter and looks over the group of five men.

"he did kill them."

The men all look around at each other but Mason quiets them down.

"they were bad people, they tried to steal from us. He did what he had to do, to protect this community."

Mason places the rest of the food in his mouth and nods to the men.

"if I thought otherwise, I would do something."

He walks out of the door shutting it over and walks down the hall and into a room. Mason shuts the door over and begins packing up some stuff. He hears a voice from the doorway.

"so your leaving?"

Mason glances back to Lewis and nods to him.

"I just want to go out for a bit"

Lewis shuts the door over and leans back against it.

"so what happened?"

Mason shrugs and Lewis comes up to his side whispering.

"everyone says he killed those people?"

Mason remains quiet and Lewis puts his back to the door.

"he murdered them?"

Lewis watches as Mason stares down at the floor and he comes up to him.

"man something needs to change."

Mason shakes his head and throws the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm not sticking around to see it."

Lewis stands in front of him. He looks over his friend and Mason looks back to him. Lewis nods his head.

"you know it has to be you."

Mason shakes his head.

"you don't know what you're asking me to do."

Lewis looks over Mason and steps aside whispering.

"the right thing Mason."

Mason looks at the door then turns back to Lewis.

"I need more time to think."

Lewis whispers stepping towards Mason.

"so more people will die?"

Mason shakes his head.

"I'm not a leader Lewis my dad he is the leader here."

Lewis shakes his head staring over his friend.

"No one looks to him anymore. People are going to rise up and try and kill him but they have no leadership. They will die without a leader and you know it has to be you. Your father won't kill you that's the one sane thing he has left."

Mason shakes his head and turns to Lewis as he opens the door.

"I'm sorry"


	27. The Estate Flashback Part Three

Mason falls to his knees eyeing the woods around him and looks down at his hand counting the marks on it. He whispers to himself looking around the woods counting.

"1,2,3,4,5,6. six months. six months."

He slowly slices a small mark into his hand making seven marks and tries to push himself up but feels weak from the lack of food and water. His vision starts to go blurry and he shakes his head trying to stay conscious. He pushes up to his knees, looking around and hears a voice.

"son."

He looks up seeing his father and whispers.

"dad?"

He shakes his head and looks up seeing a woman holding out a bottle of water.

"take it."

He reaches out but drops his hand shaking his head.

"I don't know you."

He breathes in deep and shaking his head hearing his father's voice.

"the weak take handouts."

He stares at the water and then to the woman drenched in blood. Mason looks down at the grass and whispers.

"I don't need it."

He shakes his head again and hears his father's voice.

"all help you get has consequences."

 Mason stares down the water and hears the woman.

"you are strong then?"

He turns his head and hears his dad's voice in his head.

"do not trust anyone but family."

Mason closes his eyes whispering.

"I don't need it."

The woman brings her hand up and sips the water.

"it is cold, refreshing, you do not want it?"

She holds it out again and he looks up eyeing her clothes covered in blood and turns his head as he whispers.

"I do not-"

He falls forward passing out and bangs his head against the ground. The woman eyes over his body and whistles and a few people come out drenched in walker blood with their faces covered in walker skin. She points down.

"we will take him."

A few of the men grip hold of Mason helping him up and the woman places the water to his lips pouring it down his throat. She motions to the men.

"we will take him home."

The men drag Mason off into the woods and to a secluded camp. They drop him down onto some blankets and he breathes out trying to remain partially conscious as he hears a voice.

"you will visit alpha when you feel strong."

Mason pushes himself up eyeing a girl and he turns his head sideways looking her over.

"your just a kid."

The girl gets up pointing off towards the other end of camp.

"you will see alpha."

She walks away and Mason glances around seeing men skinning walkers. He walks through the camp slowly eyeing the people. Mason stops by a woman and she turns her head sideways.

"are you refreshed?"

Mason looks down at his hand and eyes the seven marks on it and turns to the woman.

"I did not need the water."

The woman laughs to herself and glances around the camp as she nods leaning forward.

"and that is why I gave you it."

The woman nods to Mason.

"you will stay. I can sense you will fit in here."

She motions off.

"we represent what this world is now. Society can't happen how it used to do what you wish. Your home is here."

The woman nods to him and he motions to her.

"My name is Mason."

She laughs.

"names? names are useless, we survive here that is what matters do what you wish."

She gets up and walks away and Mason looks around eyeing the group of men. He sits back on the blanket and examines the group. Mason watches one guy covered in blood and wearing walker skin over his face come over to him. The guy sits down and slowly removes the skin from his face. Mason looks up eyeing over the young man who nods to him and places out his hand.

"Konnor, just for the introduction."

Mason shakes his hand and Konnor sits next to him.

"was it Mason?"

Mason nods his head and Konnor motions around.

"I belong to small group and the leader asked me to come by and invite you along. We gather supplies and split them among ourselves."

Mason remains quiet and Konnor leans towards him.

"it's a good deal, we all get our share and we all keep surviving."

Konnor places out his hand to Mason.

"shake on it."

Mason looks down to his had and Konnor turns his head sideways.

"you don't trust easily huh?"

Mason remains quiet and Konnor whispers to him.

"we are strong and around here friends is what you want. A bigger group means less trouble. There isn't much order here. The other day I watched a guy stab another in the neck for a piece of food."

Konnor places out his hand again.

"we're not perfect but we are the group you want to be in."

Konnor motions down to his hand and motions to a girl.

"My sister, Miya. she tries really hard to fit in here. Alpha doesn't think she'll make it. I need strong people to help me. I want her to live."

Konnor shoves his hand towards Mason.

"help me."

Mason grabs Konnor's hand and turns his head looking into his eyes. He leans forward.

"I want to see something. The seven months I have been out here has taught me a lot. Say this one thing for me Konnor and look me in the eyes, okay?"

Konnor turns his head sideways and Mason nods asking.

"say, I am going to survive."

Konnor blinks and whispers.

"I am going to survive."

Mason drops his hand and smiles.

"you don't believe it."

Konnor turns his head and Mason laughs. He turns to Konnor remaining serious as he stares the man around his age over.

"don't blink when you look a man in the eyes, it shows you are weak. You blinked when you said it which makes me think you don't have any faith in your group. So tell me what's the issue with them?"

Konnor looks towards his sister and back to Mason.

"they get things done but it's not in a way to be proud of. They slaughter people, steal, rape. You're either with it or your not and I want to live."

Mason eyes Miya and grins to himself.

"so, then, you're with it?"

Mason turns to Konnor and Konnor looks down at the ground.

"everyone does things they want to forget."

Mason stands up and turns towards Miya and Konnor asks him.

"where you going?"

Mason grins and turns back to Konnor.

"to introduce myself?"

He strolls across the camp and Miya glances up at him. Mason motions down to her and grins.

"hi."

Miya grips a knife and Mason stares down as he sits on her blanket and nods to her.

"you won't need that."

Mason puts out his hand and motions down.

"your brother, he really wants to protect you but I don't care. Some people are weak and some are strong."

Mason turns around places his back against a tree and sits next to Miya as he whispers.

"you can't keep letting your brother protect you or you'll die when he does."

"my brother isn't going to die-"

Mason smiles and turns to her as he interrupts her.

"don't be an idiot."

He reaches out and grips her wrist of the hand with the knife in it and whispers.

"I saw you grab that knife the moment you went for it, your way too weak. You'll die if you don't change now."

He pushes close to her ear and hears Konnor's voice.

"get away from her."

Mason glances up and takes his hand running it down Miya's arm and grips the knife. Miya looks down and then up at Mason. Konnor yells out.

"I said get away from her."

Mason laughs out again and turns to Miya and Konnor goes to step forward but Miya yells.

"no, Konnor it's fine. I can handle this."

Konnor looks between them and turns to Miya.

"Miya."

Mason flips the knife in his hand and holds out the handle to Miya.

"why don't you come today on the supply run. the more people the better, right Konnor?"

Konnor shakes his head.

"no, Miya stays here."

Miya stands up and looks between them and motions to her brother.

"I want to go."

Konnor shakes his head.

"you stay."

Miya glares angrily at her brother and walks away. Konnor goes to step after her but stops hearing Mason.

"is that how you protect her?"

Konnor turns back and shakes his head as he yells at Mason.

"don't get involved."

Konnor walks away and Mason gets up and walks around the camp eyeing the small groups of people clustered together. He stops feeling pushed to a tree and eyes Konnor holding a knife to his neck.

"don't get involved again."

Mason looks down at the knife and back to Konnor.

"do you think you're helping her?"

Konnor pushes the knife to Mason's neck and Mason nods down.

"go ahead, do it, will that satisfy you? Will hiding her here protect your sister?"

Konnor pushes the knife harder to Mason's neck.

"what the fuck do you know?"

Mason glances down at the knife and whispers.

"more than you. You keep her locked away and she will never get strong. what happens when you die?"

Mason motions around him and whispers.

"look around us?"

Konnor glances around at the men carving walker skin and back to Mason who whispers.

"what do you think will happen here? What will happen to her?"

Konnor looks around again and Mason whispers.

"you need to take off the leash and you need to teach your sister what happens in this world."

Mason slips his hand to Konnor wrist turning it and shoving him to the tree.

"Next time you sneak up on a guy make sure to watch your footing. I heard you a mile away."

Mason whispers into his ear.

"ill help you."

He pats him on the shoulder and takes his knife as he whispers.

"but I'm keeping the knife."


	28. The Estate Flashback Part Four

Mason and Konnor walk side by side behind a group of three other guys. One guy in front motions back and they all drop to the dirt. Mason hears footsteps and eyes a girl running down the road. He looks to Konnor who places on his walker skin mask and Mason does the same. One of the guys in front runs up to the girl and grabs her from behind pulling her off the road and she begins screaming.

"let go!"

The guy throws the girl down into the grass and Mason stands there beside Konnor watching the guy shove himself on top of the girl. Konnor goes to step forward but Mason stops him watching the two others guys join in with the guy holding the girl down. Konnor grips his knife tightly at his waist and Mason shakes his head motioning for him to stop his actions. He lets the knife go and they remain still watching the other men beat the girl. Mason steps forward watching the whole scene and Konnor steps back shaking his head. One of the men glances up from the girl and motions to them.

"you guys coming?"

Konnor looks to Mason who yells forward.

"I heard something and she could have friends. You guys finish up we'll take a look."

Mason grabs Konnor's arm and pulls him off with him and Konnor begins cursing.

"we just let that fucking happen."

Mason turns around punching Konnor in the face and Konnor falls back into the grass. Mason comes up and looks down at Konnor.

"get your shit together. they are on our side. Miya is back at camp, anything you do out here could mean worse for her. Family first Konnor, we don't know that girl."

Konnor grips his face and stares up at Mason who places out his hand to him.

"we have to stay strong. numbers keep us strong."

Konnor grips his hand and Mason pulls him up and nods to him.

"as you said, we all do things we want to forget. we didn't participate but we did what we had to do for us."

Konnor remains quiet and they both hear a whistle and Mason motions towards the sound.

"they made camp lets get back."

Mason and Konnor walk towards the whistles and stop at the camp. They remove their masks and sit with the group. One of the guys smiles at them and laughs.

"well she didn't have much but she had a little bit of something."

The guy nudges Mason.

"you missed out."

Mason nods his head glancing to the guy and turns back eyeing the girl tied up sitting in a corner. He looks down at a small amount of food handed out to him and bites into it keeping his eyes off of the girl. The guy nudges Mason getting his attention.

"we head back first thing tomorrow. alpha wants to see you."

Mason nods his head taking a bite and the guy keeps talking.

"she says she thinks you should have your own group."

Mason takes another bite and stares up at the girl and back to the guy.

"not necessary I like this group."

The guy laughs nudging Mason and whispers.

"We do have all the fun."

The guy looks to the girl and motions to her as he gets up and grabs her by her tied hands and pulls her up. He makes her face Mason.

"her name is Enid. what do you think?"

Mason shrugs his shoulders and the guy yells out.

"oh yeah, that right you got a thing for his sister huh?"

The guy motions to Konnor and Mason places his hand on Konnor wrist squeezing it to send him a silent message as he yells out.

"I already got that."

The guys all laugh and Mason glances towards Konnor giving him a warning. The guy continues his rant.

"yeah, and how was that, was it a mutual thing or did you have to take it a bit?"

Mason glances up to the guy and presses his foot down on Konnor's hand sending him an apology.

"I got what I wanted."

The guys all laugh and Konnor turns to punch Mason in the face. The group all continue laughing and Mason looks up to Konnor and Konnor down to Mason sending each other a small signal. Konnor begins laughing and holds out his hand to Mason.

"fair game?"

Mason takes it and eyes Konnor rubbing his face and punches him back sending Konnor to the floor as he nods.

"now it's a fair game asshole."

Konnor looks up and starts laughing as the group of men laugh as well. Mason helps Konnor up and pulls him close whispering in his ear.

"think before doing something."

Mason sits back down into the dirt and continues eating and Konnor looks towards Enid then back to Mason. He slowly sits next to Mason and stares forward in silence. The leader whistles out and nods towards Mason.

"get some rest. Your gonna have some black eye tomorrow."

He laughs out and walks towards Enid and Mason sends a glare towards Konnor who he sees moving around agitated at what is going on.

Konnor lays back in the dirt and Mason sits up against a tree eyeing Enid huddled up in a corner. He turns his head sideways and plays with the knife in his hand. He glances to the group leader and then looks down to his hand. He eyes the 12 marks on it and turns his head sideways cutting another mark making it 13. He pushes up to his feet and eyes the men around him sleeping. He pushes on the walker skin covering his face and makes his way towards the leader. Mason hovers over him watching him sleep and presses his boot onto the guy's neck. The guy opens his eyes staring up at Mason who turns his head sideways. Mason presses his boot down harder onto his neck and the man struggles to try to push his foot off. Mason stares down into the man's eyes and whispers.

"this is for the best."

He presses his foot harder on the man's neck and the man's hands go weak. Mason eyes the man's hands fall to his side and he grips his knife at his side. He leans down eyeing the man and whispers as he shoves his knife into the man's skull.

"I apologize for this."

He wipes his knife clean on the man's clothes and stands up turning towards Enid. Enid pulls back against a tree and Mason stops in front of her. He turns his head sideways and holds out his knife placing it towards her neck.

"I am going to ask you something and I want you to look me in the eyes when you answer me."

Enid looks up and Mason whispers.

"Say, you are going to survive."

Enid looks down at the dirt and Mason kneels down eye level with her. He goes to repeat himself but Enid shakes her head.

"I don't know if I will so I won't say it."

Mason smiles under the walker skin and grabs his knife cutting her hands and legs free. He leans forward and whispers into her ear.

"just survive somehow. That is all you need to do."

He steps aside and points out to the woods and whispers.

"run."


	29. The Estate Flashback Five

Mason sits down next to Miya who slowly packs a few things into a bag. Miya looks to Mason and he nods to her.

"Alpha thinks your weak but I want to give you a chance. She's going to be picking a second in command soon they will be called beta. There are three people up for it."

Miya glances to Mason and he nods to her.

"I need you to come with me on this supply run."

Miya stops packing and Mason nods to her.

"Konnor is out with a small group right now. If we leave now we will make it back before them. This should only take a day it is simple in and out."

Miya looks up to Mason and he leans towards her.

"he won't let you out there but you need to experience it to learn."

Mason reaches up touching Miya's face with his hand and whispers.

"he won't let you learn and it will get you killed Miya. You know I am right."

She reaches up placing her hand over his and feels the scars of the marks. Miya takes his hand in hers eyeing the marks and looks back up to him.

"why do you cut these marks?"

Mason looks down at it and eyes the marks and looks back up to Miya.

"when it gets to 20 I go home and face something I don't want to face."

Miya counts the marks and asks.

"who do you have to face?"

Mason grips her hand and leans over whispering.

"my father."

Mason leans forward kissing Miya on the lips and nods to her.

"trust me, okay?"

She nods letting go of his hand and Mason gets up motioning toward a group.

"we'll look out for each other."

They walk up towards a group and a man turns to Mason nodding.

"are you ready then?"

Mason nods to the man and the man motions off towards the woods placing on walker skin and motions to Mason who puts on his walker skin. He holds one out to Miya who does the same and motions to her.

"stay close."

They walk slowly in the group going through the woods but stop hearing the sound of rustling bushes and turns hearing voices over a radio.

"I want him home."

A man's voice replies over the radio.

"we will find him, senator."

A person whistles out and the group turn towards the conversation. Mason freezes eyeing the familiar people and turns his head sideways. He walks up to the group and one of the men holds up a gun. He whispers out to the man.

"Mason Reid."

The man brings down his gun, eyeing over Mason and goes to click his radio about to speak but someone comes up behind him stabbing him in the neck and pulling the man down into the grass. Mason stands there eyeing the man and walks over to the radio clicking it three times. A voice comes over the radio.

"roger that, all clear to the west heading east."

The other members of Mason's group start walking off towards the sound. Mason sticks back searching through the man's body. He pulls out a small picture from the man's pocket of him and his father. He crumbles it up and sticks it into his pocket. He turns his knife jabbing it into the man's skull and whisper.

"I apologize Sargent. you're a good man, loyal."

Mason wipes off his knife and walks slowly towards the other boys hearing the sound of whistles signaling the other men have been killed. Mason walks out towards the sound of the whistles and into a large camp. He eyes the supplies and one of the guys turn back screaming.

"jackpot!"

The guys all start laughing and rummaging through things. Mason glances around at the familiar faces of the dead and back to his small group. Mason hears rustling and turns back seeing the bush move. He walks off towards it bringing his gun up and when he does he stops eyeing the person. The person whispers to him.

"look take the food just don't kill me."

Mason removes his mask and the guy looks up.

"Mason?"

Mason nods his head and whispers.

"Lewis?"

Lewis looks around and whispers.

"your one of them?"

Mason nods his head and whispers.

"quickly Lewis give me your hand, now."

Lewis holds out his hand and Mason takes out his knife slicing it. Mason looks it over and slices his hand the same way placing it to Lewis's hand. A voice sounds from behind Mason.

"what's going on?"

Mason raises his gun shooting the guy and Mason motions.

"take his mask."

Lewis quickly takes the mask placing it on and Mason whispers.

"don't speak."

Mason and Lewis step out into the camp and one of the boys turn back.

"what was that gunshot?"

Mason looks to Lewis then back to the boy.

"one of them tried to run, we got him."

Mason turns hearing a loud scream and runs towards it. He stops seeing one of the men on top of Miya and lifts up his gun shooting the guy in the back of the head. Miya pushes the boy off of her and gets up looking around. She fixes her clothes and Mason looks to the dead body then back to Miya. He shrugs his shoulders and turns to Lewis.

"we can't go back there."

Miya walks up to him and whispers.

"what do you mean?"

Mason puts the gun in his belt and whispers.

"he was going to be the new beta. we need to leave."

Mason pulls Miya and motions to Lewis who follows behind them as they run towards the road. They get to the road but stop as they see something moving towards them. They eye the walker coming into sight and Mason gets ready by taking his gun out. He slowly removes the gun and holds it up ready to shoot the walker when he hears the voice.

"it's me Konnor."

He watches Konnor fall forward in front of him and Miya runs up to him checking him over. She looks down and looks back up to Mason whispering.

"He's been shot!"

Mason comes up motioning to Lewis and they both begin dragging him towards the small town in front of them. Mason yells back to Miya.

"follow behind us. we need to move, now!"

They pull Konnor towards a small building and Lewis checks the door.

"it's locked!"

Mason pushes Konnor against the wall and checks him over whispering.

"stay conscious, do not fall asleep."

Mason comes up to the door and steps back and kicks it hard. He turns back to Lewis and motions to Konnor.

"keep an eye on him."

Lewis looks over Konnor as Mason keeps kicking the door. Miya looks over her older brother but stops hearing a loud sound. She turns back eyeing a horde of walkers advancing towards them and runs up to Mason's side jamming her full body into the door. She falls forward into it and Mason turns his head smiling. Miya looks up yelling towards Mason.

"Walkers!"

He turns back seeing the horde and yells to Lewis.

"grab Konnor, now!"

They both grab Konnor dragging him inside and slam the door shut. They push things in front of the door and hear the loud pounding against it as the walkers collide into the building. Mason paces back and forth and Miya yells to him.

"Mason, do something."

Mason hears the click of the radio at his side and eyes it over and eyes Konnor and smiles.

"I know what we can do."

Mason whispers into the radio.

"I need to talk to Senator Reid."

He waits for a reply but a voice he hasn't heard comes over the radio.

"I don't know any senator Reid's kid but maybe I can help you out."

Mason glances to Konnor and back to the radio hearing the voice.

"why don't you tell me where you are?"


	30. The Estate Flashback Part Six

Mason sits with Miya and she whispers.

"will he make it?"

Mason reaches out gripping her hand and shakes his head.

"I don't know. We have to get him help."

Miya moves closer to Mason and Mason grips her hand tighter.

"you did the right thing, Mason."

Mason looks to Konnor who Lewis is sitting near and whispers to Miya.

"I need to talk to him."

Mason gets up and bends down in front of Konnor who nods to him.

"why that look, Mason?"

Mason grins and looks to Lewis.

"give us a second."

Lewis nods his head and walks off and Mason stares over Konnor.

"what happened?"

Konnor whispers.

"there was a group at the school. They had a leader called Cole. He killed everyone."

Konnor breaths out hard and Mason looks his friend over.

"we will get you help, I promise."

Konnor smiles and grips Mason's arm.

"be realistic Mason, I'm half dead. I can feel it, I won't make it."

Mason looks over Konnor and Konnor whispers to him.

"make sure you kill me if I pass out. I don't want to hurt anyone, I've seen enough of what humans can do to other humans, don't let me turn."

Konnor takes a deep breath holding his side and Mason looks him over.

"we are going to get you out of here Konnor."

Konnor shakes his head.

"stop, don't make promises like that. Your blinking when you say it. You taught me well Mace."

Konnor reaches out grabbing Mason's hand and whispers.

"kill me and get out of here. I've done horrible things, I deserve to be sent to hell. End it, now."

Konnor nods his head and Mason grabs Konnor's hand.

"that won't happen. Nothing is ending today."

Mason gets up hearing the sound of the walkers as they become more aggressive and Lewis walks up to him.

"it should hold the night at least but first thing tomorrow we need a way out."

Mason eyes the door and looks around him.

"you guys need a distraction and you know we can't wait the night."

Konnor yells from behind Mason.

"I'll do it"

Mason looks back at Konnor who nods to him.

"let me help her.

Konnor looks towards Miya and Mason shakes his head disagreeing.

"I will be the distraction. Ill thin the numbers and you guys will leave. Once you're far enough away Ill push back in here and I will cover myself in walker blood and walk out."

Konnor laughs shaking his head.

"That's suicide."

Mason shakes his head looking towards Konnor as he replies.

"I don't plan to die. What you wanted was suicide. I plan to live."

Mason walks around the room eyeing what's around him. He takes out the gun from his belt and opens the clip counting.

"12 bullets."

He takes out his knife and eyes it running it on his pants leg.

"one knife."

He looks around the room eyeing a small pole and walks over to it. He picks it up and eyes the pole and attempts to break it on his leg.

"it's sturdy and could last a long time."

Lewis interrupts him.

"two makes a better distraction than one."

Mason shakes his head.

"I can't ask you that Lewis."

Lewis steps towards him.

"I have known you since we were five Mason. You're my best friend, our dads were running together. The estate needs you alive."

Mason looks to Lewis and Lewis comes over to him whispering.

"Mason, your dad has lost it, once you left it's been worse than ever. The group I was with were trying to find you and convince you to come back. A coup failed a few months back 12 guys were executed."

Mason shakes his head.

"I told you I can't do that-"

Lewis steps closer to him.

"I am not asking you, Mason, I am telling you, it has to be done. Don't do this for anyone but your family. Your dad killed his new wife. He slit her throat as an example."

Mason rubs his eyes and turns around leaning against a counter.

"he's my father."

Lewis whispers.

"that man, he isn't the same father you grew up with."

Mason reaches up placing his hand on Lewis's shoulder looking him in the eyes and asks.

"tell me we will survive?"

Lewis grabs Mason and nods his head.

"we need numbers."

Mason looks towards Konnor and back to Lewis and nods his head.

"I got an idea. we will work this out Lewis lets get out of here first."

Mason walks by Konnor and up to Miya. He pushes her in the back room and pulls her close. He kisses her softly on the lips and whispers.

"you're going to take Konnor back to Alpha say I deserted and get him the help he needs."

Miya shakes her head.

"we, we can't go back there."

Mason quiets her down and kisses her again. He looks into her eyes and whispers.

"I will come for both of you. I promise."

Miya shakes her head.

"Mason."

Mason turns his hand showing her the marks and points to them.

"how many marks?"

She counts to herself and he nods his head as she whispers.

"20."

Mason nods to her and whispers.

"I'll get the numbers all you have to do is survive till then."

Mason walks back to Lewis and whispers to him.

"we go now. you help Miya get konnor far enough away then circle back and help me clear the walkers."

Lewis nods his head walking over towards Konnor. Miya comes over helping Lewis pull up konnor.  Mason stands facing the door hearing the walkers pounding and closes his eyes hearing his father.

"the future son is for the strong, it's evolution. the strong will survive!"

He stares at the door and whispers to himself.

"everyone will survive."

He opens the door pushing out with the metal pipe through the walkers and pushes a few walkers back from the door. He pushes through the horde to the left and pulls out his gun turning around facing the large horde of walkers. He fires one shot killing a walker and whispers to himself.

"every bullet has a mark."

He shoots again killing a walker and steps back as the horde turns towards him. He runs a bit ahead keeping the attention of the horde by banging the metal pipe on a lamp post. He screams out to the horde.

"this way you fucks!"

He glances seeing Miya and Lewis helping Konnor by the walkers and smiles to himself but gets distracted and a walker grabs him. He reaches down for his knife and jams the walker in the skull. Mason tries to pull out his knife from the walker but it won't budge. He knocks the walker into the horde and it falls back and is trampled over by the others who make their way towards Mason. Mason runs forward eyeing his soundings and runs right towards a building. 

He glances back at the small distance and tries to kick open a door. He turns back, firing two bullets and hits his two targets close by. Mason pulls back and jams his body weight into the door falling inside as he crashes through the glass. He breaths out trying to catch his breath but turns back seeing the walkers gaining on him. Mason quickly fires his gun nailing a walker in the head and watches the walker drop but sees another one come into the building and again take aims but misses the shot. He tries to lines up taking another shot and hits the walker in the head watching it fall forward on top of the pile of glass on the floor. Mason crawls forward towards some stairs but when he goes to stand he falls to the ground feeling the pain in his leg. He looks down eyeing the piece of glass sticking out of his ankle and the blood pouring out of the new wound. Mason quickly pulls it out and lets out a low scream gaining the walker's attention who turn towards him. He grips the glass tightly in his hand as he is pushed down by a walker and jams it into the walker's eye pushing it deeper into its brain. Mason kicks the walker and crawls up the first flight of stairs eyeing his bleeding hand cut by the glass. As he gets to his feet he stops feeling the pain and looks down seeing the blood. He begins to feel dizzy from the blood loss but pushes forward towards the next flight of stairs.

Mason pushes up the stairs and turns back seeing the walkers gaining on him. He turns back, firing randomly and wastes three bullets and curses to himself as he runs towards the rooftop door. He jams his body into it but it doesn't budge. He turns back, firing his last two shots making them count by taking out two walkers coming towards him. He eyes the walkers coming towards him and the thin hallway around him. Quickly he holds out the large metal pole holding the walkers bites off as they press him against the locked door. He stands there still as he hears the loud screeching of walkers downstairs and laughs to himself.

"so this is it?"

He counts to himself in his head as he keeps his hands firmly on the pole and watches the walkers bite into it. Another walker comes up and he places out his leg keeping it pressed to the walker's stomach holding it back. Mason begins laughing to himself and hears his father's voice.

"you will survive"

He pushes his back firmly to the door and laughs to himself speaking out.

"Guess you were wrong, dad."

Mason presses his foot out holding the third walker back and whispers turning to one of the walkers biting at the pole.

"I can do this all fucking day."

Mason pushes back into the door and eyes the walker whispering

"you tired yet?"

He pushes back into the door but stops hearing a voice.

"Well isn't this something?"

Mason pushes his back firmly to the door and glances up eyeing a man in a leather jacket holding a baseball bat. The guy stands behind the walkers and Mason pushes his back to the door as the guy smiles towards him. The man walks slowly down the thin hallway in his direction as he asks.

"looks like you need some help kid?"

Mason shakes his head disagreeing.

"I think I got this."

The guy steps forward banging the handle of his bat into one of the walkers which Mason was holding back with his leg. The man then takes his bat crushing its skull and glances back up to Mason with a small smile. Mason holds back the two remaining walkers and the guy holds his bat firmly in his hands eyeing the blood on it.

"you sure kid? I could help you?"

Mason grips the pole whispering

"it's been two hours, I think I got this."

The guy licks his lips as he grips his bat harder in his hands and eyes Mason.

"how about we make a deal?"

Mason eyes the guy and shakes his head

"I can handle this myself."

The walkers push forward and Mason presses his back to the door cursing to himself. The guy takes out a gun and shoots both walkers, killing them where they stand and slowly bends down to pick up the bat he dropped. He takes it in his hands and eyes it over as he laughs out.

"you are a stubborn piece of shit, aren't you?

The guy walks up to Mason who drops down to the floor exhausted. Mason watches the man bend down pointing at him and the man grins wide as he whispers.

"the names Negan and I think I like you kid"


	31. The Estate Flashback Part Seven

Mason sits on a couch and listens to Negan.

"so an estate with weapons and food?"

Mason nods his head and Negan smiles to himself.

"and you can get me this estate?"

Mason remains quiet and Negan sits down next to him.

"kid your friend is going to be out of commission for at least a month. His gunshot was pretty terrible lucky we had a doc."

Mason stares forward and Negan leans over.

"you mentioned a school?"

Mason gets up and looks around the room and motions to Negan.

"there's a group there led by a guy called Cole. Some kids from the high school have been locked up there. I need help taking that school Negan."

Negan turns his head sideways and smiles.

"I save your life and your asking me for a favor?"

Negan gets up and grips his bat off the table and presses the tip into Mason's chest pushing him against the wall.

"you know when I saw you pushed against the wall I thought to myself here is one crazy son of a bitch."

Mason looks down at the bat and then back at Negan.

"I think your smart Negan but you also don't have numbers yet. Taking over any society, a well-established one would help you gain resources. I'm providing you with an opportunity. Help me take the school and we can use those numbers to take the estate."

Negan brings his bat down and Mason looks up to him. Negan nods his head.

"Alright, Mace we will play your game. I'll help you take that school but after that, you take me to the estate. deal?"

Negan holds out his hand and Mason hears his father voice.

"every deal has a consequence."

Mason shakes Negan's hand and grins.

"deal Negan."

Negan sits back on the couch and stares down at his bat and smiles to himself. Mason comes over and sits down across from him.

"Negan."

Negan looks up and Mason nods his head.

"I want to help you. so can I say something man to man."

Negan leans back and nods to Mason who begins talking.

"you're going to need people, and numbers mean power. The school has numbers, and the estate has an army."

Negan remains quiet and Mason reaches in his pocket and nods to Negan as he takes out a small piece of paper pushing it towards Negan. Negan picks it up and reads it over and asks.

"what's this?"

Mason smiles and whispers.

"My father was a history major, he studied and enjoyed reading about old societies. He wrote up this plan right before shit went crazy. It is about a society of people built on a barter system with one."

Mason holds up one finger and nods to Negan.

"leader, who called himself the savior."

Negan laughs and throws the paper down on the table

"sounds insane."

Mason smiles to himself.

"which is why it's so brilliant. why do all the work when you can have everyone else do it for you?"

Mason rubs his chin and looks up to Negan.

"what if we can take the school and the estate without anyone dying?"

Negan shakes his head disagreeing

"your living in a fantasy kid, people don't like it when other people take their shit."

Mason nods his head agreeing and whispers

"that's when fear comes into play. psychological warfare. you get in their minds, you make them believe you are bigger and stronger and have more resources and you use that."

Mason reaches into his pocket and places down a king chess piece on top of the paper.

"you don't need everyone to fear you, just the king, the leader and then the rest."

Mason knocks down the king piece.

"fall in line."

Negan reaches out gripping the king chess piece and looks up to Mason who nods to him as Negan asks.

"and hypothetically how would we make the leader fear us?"

Mason takes out a queen chess piece and places it down.

"you find the most precious people and you make him afraid he will lose everything. His kid, his wife, the smartest one in the room, or the strongest one in the bunch"

Mason blows over the queen chess piece and whispers.

"gone."

Negan eyes the piece and looks back to Mason.

"you said no one would die."

Mason smiles pointing at Negan.

"exactly we just make them think we will kill them, and the fear is all it takes."

Negan stands up and motions to Mason.

"I guess we will see if this works."

**********************************************************************************************  
Mason and Negan stand side by side and Mason takes out a small megaphone and yells into it.

"we know you are inside, and we wish to speak to your leader."

A person comes out with two other people and Mason turns his head sideways eyeing the people. Mason asks without waiting for Negan.

"which one of you is Cole?"

One of the boys step forward and answers.

"I'm Cole."

Mason smiles taking out a gun tucked away and shoots Cole in the head. The two boys that were standing next to Cole look at each other and Mason smiles.  

"I am in charge here now."

Mason places his gun back in his belt and walks up to the guy eyeing him over as he nods.

"what's your name?"

The guy looks him over and nods.

"Evan."

Mason eyes the small group and whispers to Evan.

"how would you like a safer home?"

Evan eyes over Mason and Mason turns back to Negan as he points to him.

"Our leader Negan will offer you a better world. A safer place, no walkers, food to eat, a society with rules, a better home."

Evan shakes his head.

"bullshit."

Mason shakes his head eyeing over Evan and glances to the other kid as he asks.

"do you have food, water, do you have a comfortable bed to sleep in? The saviors can provide this for you. The medical care you need, other societies have joined."

Evan eyes over Mason and steps towards him.

"we don't need it."

Mason turns back to Negan who walks up to his side. Negan turns his head sideways and whispers.

"you see to misunderstand kid."

Negan grips his bat hitting Evan in the leg and Evan falls over gripping it. Mason leans down eyeing Evan and nods to him.

"you are being welcomed into the saviors and you should accept our gracious offer."

Mason looks up hearing a voice and eyes the gun pointed at his face. He eyes the young kid and turns his head sideways. The kid holds the gun out pointing it at Mason's head and the kid yells.

"get away from us."

Mason turns his head sideways and whispers.

"your safety is still on."

Mason walks up to the kid and clicks the safety on the gun. He grins to the kid and whispers.

"you still have a lot to learn. which is another benefit to joining us, real training, military training."

Evan looks up questioning.

"Military?"

Mason nods his head staring down at Evan.

"we are going to live at a place called the estate, the last seat of the government."

Evan glares to Mason and the kid holding the gun puts it down asking.

"government?"

Mason nods his head and places his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"the army, some CIA, it's well guarded, well protected for almost two years it has never been attacked not once."

Mason holds up his finger and bends down to the kid.

"and kids get to be kids there but they aren't babied everyone knows how to survive. its a society built on strength. I am offering you all an opportunity to take a safer home."

Evan eyes over Mason and Mason looks down to him as Evan yells.

"what's the catch?"

Mason shakes his head and stares over the new crowd of boys gathering around him. He walks up to Evan and eyes him over and turns to the crowd of boys.

"we have to take what we want. That estate can be ours, all of ours."

Mason eyes the large crowd of boys and turns to Evan. He holds out his hand and glances to the boys around them.

"help me?"


	32. The Estate Flashback Final Part

Mason stands on the large lawn overlooking the estate and looks down eyeing the dead grass and up at the horde of walkers roaming the grass. He hears a voice from behind him.

"you sure about this kid?"

Mason glances back to Negan and turns back to the estate eyeing the large crowd of walkers. He gets up on the back of a large truck and bangs his hand on the roof of the car yelling down.

"bring it to the front."

Negan jumps up standing next to Mason and whispers to him.

"what exactly are we going to do?"

Mason glance to him holding onto the car as he whispers.

"clear."

The truck stops in front of a group of dirt bikes and Mason jumps down stepping up to Evan. He hears a voice from behind him whisper.

"are you sure?"

Mason looks back at Lewis and glances to the crowd of boys. Lewis walks over to him.

"Mason, are you sure?"

Mason nods to Lewis and jumps back up on the truck next to Negan. Negan remains quiet and Mason nods to him bringing the megaphone to his lips and yells into it.

"dad...."

Mason stops eyeing the walkers and grips the megaphone. he goes to bring the megaphone to his lips but turns to Negan nodding to him.

"I need to do this myself."

Negan looks over Mason and turns to him.

"that's a horde kid."

Mason looks out at the large group of walkers noticing the soldiers and shakes his head. He turns back to Negan and whispers.

"they were good people, they didn't deserve this. It's on me, they were waiting for me. I owe them."

Mason drops the megaphone and hops the truck charging towards the walkers and Negan looks on whispering to himself.

"crazy son of a bitch."

Mason pulls his knife and jams it into a walkers skull whispering names to himself as he goes from one walker to the next. He stops eyeing the walker turns to him and gets a glimpse of the woman. His hand drops to the side and he grips his knife as the walker makes its way towards him. He stops it holding his hand on the walker's neck looking it in the eyes and whispers.

"I knew you weren't on vacation."

Mason holds the walker off and hears a voice yell.

"Mason!"

He keeps holding the walker in place ignoring the walkers around him getting closer and looks the walker he is holding back in the eyes and whispers.

"what happened to you?"

He pulls the walker close and whispers.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't strong enough, mom."

He grips the knife but stops seeing the walker pulled back and Negan rams the bat into the walker's skull nodding towards Mason.

"no time for sentimental shit."

Negan turns back jamming a walker in the skull with his bat. Mason grips his knife ramming it into a walkers skull and watches it fall down but they both stop hearing a loud siren blare from the estate and a light comes down onto them. A recording sounds loud and Mason looks up towards the speaker as the voice blares out.

"leave while you still can."

The voice repeats making Negan turn to eye the walkers and he whispers.

"any bright ideas kid now would be the time."

Mason looks up and whispers.

"we're gonna climb."

Mason presses his fingers to his lips whistling and yells out.

"plow those fucking walkers!"

Mason grips Negan pulling him to the side as the truck comes speeding forward and rams into the front doors of the estate. Mason motions to the back of the truck and runs up it, onto the truck's roof and jumps up grabbing a balcony ledge. Mason looks down at Negan who turns his head sideways and Mason nods.

"I'll let you handle shit here."

Negan shakes his head and turns back eyeing the walkers. He looks to Mason and nods his head agreeing. Mason opens the glass door of the balcony and eyes the large room but feels pushed to the floor and eyes the man on top of him. The guy stops and looks down whispering.

"Mason?"

Mason grips his gun and holds it to the man's chin whispering.

"I'm sorry."

He pulls the trigger killing the man and shoves his body to the side. He turns his head sideways eyeing the burned mark on the guy's neck and whispers.

"you did well."

He gets up walking to the door and opens it. Slowly he walks down the hall but ducks into a room hearing a gunshot. Footsteps come closer and Mason closes his eyes. The voice yells out into the hall.

"come out now and we may allow you to live."

Mason eyes his gun and listens to the man's voice.

"you're attacking a government building here but we are willing to forgive. We aren't monsters."

The man steps towards the open doorway Mason is hiding and Mason grips the man pulling him inside and shoves him to the wall. Mason grins and whispers to the man.

"you are beyond monsters."

Mason jams his knife into the man's skull and the man falls down to the floor dead. The man's body lays still on the floor and Mason examines it whispering.

"director evens, interrogator."

He reaches down pulling out his knife but hears a gun click and a voice.

"don't move."

Mason glances up and the man lowers his gun whispering.

"Mason?"

Mason eyes the man and the man smiles to him as he motions down the hall.

"He's in his office. I could escort you."

The man steps in and Mason holds the bloody knife in his hand eyeing the man in front of him. Mason raises the knife but the man shakes his head keeping his gun lowered as he whispers.

"no one else needs to die, your father is in his office let me take you Mace."

Mason eyes the machine gun the man is holding and looks up to the man as he whispers.

"I want your gun."

The man looks down eyeing his own gun and whispers.

"I can't do that, people will know what you're up to. I'm willing to help you, please."

The man falls forward as a gunshot sounds and Mason looks down at the bullet wound in his head. A man steps into the room in full military gear with a handgun drawn as he nods to Mason.

"your spoiled little piece of shit. So many good men have died looking for your spoiled little ass."

The man holds out his gun and whispers.

"I should do the estate a giant fucking favor and kill you right where you stand."

His radio clicks and a voice comes over it.

"Lieutenant Wells?"

The man doesn't reach for his radio and backs up into the hall slowly.

"You go in front of me, Mason. Your father will want to deal with you himself."

Mason steps out and the man places a gun to his head as he reaches into the back of Mason's pants and pulls out his gun whispering.

"I fought in two wars kid I am no pushover. Head forward and keep walking."

The man holds his gun out and Mason walks forward but stops hearing the sound of whistles coming from down the hall. Mason breaths in and hears two more whistles. He closes his eyes and whispers to himself.

"two."

The man holds the gun to Mason's head and whispers.

"what the fuck is this?"

Mason whistles twice and the guy pushes the gun to his head whispering.

"what are you doing Mason?"

The guy pulls Mason close to him and holds the gun to his head yelling.

"whoever the fuck you are whistling that bullshit. I suggest you shut the hell up or this brats brains will be all over this wall."

Three whistles sound and Mason closes his eyes. He starts to hum to himself and whispers out loud.

"one."

Mason rams his elbow into the guy's chest and pushes him into the wall and runs down the hall and into a room slamming the door shut. He hears the man scream out yelling out.

"walkers!"

He hears the gunfire and the pounding against the door as the man pleads to be let inside. Mason turns eyeing the double doors to his father's office and walks to the doors. He takes a deep breath but stops hearing his father's voice from inside.

"I know you're there."

Mason glances around and hears the voice.

"come in, son."

He hears the loud buzzing and opens the two sliding doors walking into the office. He hears the doors shut behind him and stands there by the door hearing the voice of his father.

"well, here he is. The prodigal son has returned."

Mason stays still glancing at his father and eyes the scars now lining his father's face as his father whispers.

"almost two years Mason. two long years son since I saw your face. I searched everywhere, every building, every community I came across. I, I never stopped hoping son that you were out there, that you were alive."

Senator Reid steps forward holding a handgun loosely by his side as he eyes over Mason and Mason keeps his eyes on his father's hand as his father steps closer. Mason steps back placing his back to the door and his father stops.

"son, why did you leave us?"

Mason remains quiet and his father whispers.

"Mason."

Mason glances up and his father walks up to him stopping a few inches from his son. Senator Reid grins down to his son and places his gun off to the side on a small table. His father opens his arms.

"it's okay now son. Your home."

Senator Reid pulls Mason into a hug and whispers to him

"nothing will ever tare this family apart again. Everything about today will be forgiven son. we can start over."

Mason pulls back and looks into his father's eyes but when he goes to open his mouth he hears Negan's voice.

"forgiven? Is that why you were reaching for your gun senator?"

Negan pushes his bat to Senator Reid's back and whispers.

"how exactly were you going to forgive your own son with a gun?"

Negan pushes Senator Reid against a wall with his bat and Mason steps to Negan's side asking.

"dad, were you going to kill me?"

Senator Reid eyes over his son and shakes his head.

"you attacked us, son, you killed some good people. you know how things work out there son it's no different in here"

Negan laughs to himself and pushes his bat into senators Reid's chest.

"you see that is where you are wrong because even out there some people still have a solid head not to kill their own son."

Negan smiles to himself and turns to Mason then back to Senator Reid. He whispers to Senator Reid.

"but I am kind of curious how this shit would end."

Negan lowers his bat and motions to Mason.

"so I'll let this father-son reunion play out for a bit."

Senator Reid steps forward shaking his head.

"Mason I was not going to kill you, son, you see, I just-"

Mason holds up a gun pointing it at his father and his father eyes the gun.

"Mason, son. I am your father you are no killer. Put the gun down, son."

Senator Reid goes to step forward and Mason yells.

"stay the fuck still."

Mason's hands shake as he tries to hold the gun in place and his father smiles.

"I know you can't do it son."

Senator Reid walks up to his son and smiles.

"it's alright you were always a bit weak, your brother is too. You boys just don't get it yet. This isn't the home we use to have, the society we use to have, its a cold world now-"

Mason falls to the floor as his father strikes him across the face. His father bends down nodding to him.

"I do apologize son."

Mason brings his hands up covering his face as his father punches him hard and he drops his gun. He closes his eyes hearing his mother's voice.

"we need to make this place better, safer."

Mason huddles up feeling the blood pour down his face and hears a ringing in his ears as his father punches him harder he hears yelling. He goes to open his eyes and clenches his jaw as his father's fist rams into his face. He stops hearing a loud scream and watches as a bat collides with the side of his father head spraying blood on him as his father falls to the side. Mason glances up eyeing Konnor holding Lucille in his hand's. Konnor glances over the bloody bat in his hand and Mason stares to his side at his dead father. Konnor glances back to Negan tossing him the bat and Negan catches it. Negan eyes over the bloody bat and back to Konnor.

"you know kid, I could have handled that just fine."

Konnor looks to Negan and shakes his head.

"fuck off Negan."


	33. Chapter 33

Mason stands behind a cage and eyes Rick through the bars. Rick stares him over and yells.

"who are you?"

Mason laughs to himself.

"It doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters Rick. They will come and they will kill all of you."

Rick bangs the bars and Mason steps back as Rick asks

"who are they?"

Mason shakes his head, remaining quiet and Rick kicks the cage

"answer me!"

Mason shakes his head staring down Rick as he pushes his head between the bars

"You don't get it, with your little dose of normal here. living in homes, eating on tables, living like it's okay."

Rick remains quiet and Mason pushes forward against the bars as he whispers

"it will never be okay"

A voice from behind Mason yells

"shut up mason!"

Mason glances back at Konnor and Rick looks by Mason at Konnor.

"what about you? do you have anything to say?"

Konnor stands up and walks up next to Mason as he stares down rick

"Negan, he is nothing compared to what's out there. you shouldn't fuck with these people. they don't negotiate, and there is no humanity. Rick, I don't dislike you but you are not ready."

Mason laughs and Konnor looks to him and then back to Rick.

"you may think Mason has lost it but he's the sanest person in all this shit."

Mason laughs again and Konnor glances to him then back to Rick speaking

"I'm telling you that you don't know what they can do."

Mason laughs and shoves Konnor

"that's part of the fun Konnor the moment you realize your absolutely fucked is when it's too late."

Rick ignores mason and turns to Konnor

"your own wife turned on you Konnor she said you're loyal to Negan."

Konnor shakes his head disagreeing

"this is the fucking apocalypse rick. Negan has his uses and that's exactly why I'm loyal. Just like why Mason is loyal. we get our share and we know Negan isn't all that bad."

Rick yells at them

"he killed my people!"

Mason laughs and shakes the bars yelling

"join the club rick, Negan has killed a lot of fucking people but he does so for a purpose. that other group it's just fun to them and they now have their eyes on you."

Konnor reaches out of the bars towards rick

"my real name is Konnor. I can help you-"

Mason yells interrupting Konnor

"lying mother fucker. the only thing he will help is himself."

Konnor shakes his head disagreeing

"I know what needs to be done. I was a part of them for a long time. they will recognize me, they will listen to me."

Mason turns to Konnor and remains quiet as Konnor glances towards him. Konnor turns back to Rick.

"Please, Rick. I have been a part of your community now. I have seen your good people. Let me help you."

Mason laughs interrupting Konnor.

"the same good person who watched and let my brother get eaten alive."

Konnor turns to Mason and Mason grins to him as Mason pushes to the bars.

"Rick, I have never killed a man who didn't deserve it. Tough choices are a part of life. Right now you need a strong ally and I can promise you Konnor doesn't have shit to stand on but me I have people." 

Mason presses his head between the bars and whispers.

"people who can help you."

Konnor shakes his head and Mason continues speaking.

"Negan is holding my wife hostage."

Konnor looks down and whispers.

"Miya.."

Mason turns to Konnor eyeing him over and watches him walk away and sit back against a wall. Rick eyes Konnor and Mason whispers to Rick.

"she's Konnor's sister."

Mason reaches out between the bars towards Rick and motions to his hand.

"I can help you if you help me."

Rick eyes Mason's hand and Mason whispers.

"I can help-"

Konnor yells back from his spot.

"don't trust him."

Mason glances back and leans against the bars eyeing over Rick.

"Listen to me Konnor he is the one you can't trust. I have never killed a man who didn't deserve it but Konnor he has."

Mason grips the bars of the cage and whispers.

"ask his wife what happened to Adam."

Mason begins laughing and Konnor sits up yelling.

"Mason!"

Mason turns around walking up to Konnor and whispers to him.

"reap what you sow, Konnor."

Mason laughs again and Konnor steps towards him but Mason holds up his hand showing the small scars as he points to it.

"remember?"

Konnor eyes the scars and Mason nods to him as he turns to Rick.

"ask his wife, her name is Presley."

Mason pushes by Konnor and pushes his back to the wall sliding down it and sits quietly staring forward as he hears Rick.

"and what will she tell me?"

Mason remains quiet eyeing over Rick and turns to stare down Konnor who is pushed against the wall with his fist clenched as he remains quiet. Mason shifts closer to Konnor and reaches out placing his hand on Konnor's hand tapping it twice. Rick turns his head sideways eyeing the two boys as he repeats himself.

"I said-"

Konnor interrupts him staring up.

"the truth. she'll tell you everything you want to know."

Rick turns eyeing the room around him then back to the cage.

"and how do we know she's not lying, your her husband-"

Mason presses his head against a wall hitting it slightly as he whispers.

"simple Rick."

Mason stops himself and glances to Konnor then back to Rick as he nods his head smiling. He presses forward on his hands and stares down Rick as he whispers.

"revenge."

Konnor glances down at his hands and sees a flash and eyes them covered in blood as he hears Adam's screams and he jumps hearing Mason laugh out. Mason nudges him and whispers.

"are you ready, Konnor?"

Konnor stares down at his hands and remains quiet as Mason starts laughing again and Rick nods towards him, turning and walking out of the room. The door slams and Mason stares forward as he yells out.

"YOUR GONNA DIE!"

Mason laughs again and he nudges Konnor.

"are you worried?"

Konnor glances to Mason.

"what exactly are you doing?"

Mason lifts up his hand covered in scars and taps them with his pointer fingers whispering.

"we have our loyalties."

He stops himself and turns his head sideways staring at Konnor as he whispers.

"have you forgot?"

Konnor stares blankly forward as he whispers.

"I can never forget."

He turns to Mason and whisper.

"but I wish I could every day."


	34. Chapter 34

Presley stands in front of the cage and eyes Mason and Konnor sitting together. She presses against the cage and Konnor sits still staring her down. She stares back at Konnor and he presses his head back into the wall as she whispers.

"tell me."

She presses against the cage gripping the bars in her hands as Konnor looks back at her remaining quiet. Mason laughs out and pushes up to his feet. He strolls over to the bars and grips them pressing his body against them as he stares Presley in the eyes. He shakes the cage sending out the loud echo as he laughs to himself. He stops and turns back to Konnor as he yells.

"your wife."

He stops himself and laughs again as he repeats.

"your wife."

Mason shakes his finger at Konnor as he gets down to his knees and whispers

"she asked a question, Konnor."

Konnor eyes over Mason and shakes his head.

"fuck off."

Mason presses back leaning on his knees at her stares over Konnor and then looks back to Presley.

"do you know that Konnor saved my life?"

Mason smiles back to Presley and points to her.

"Did I-"

Presley interrupts him pressing against the cage

"shut the fuck up Mason."

Mason quiets down and Presley shakes the cage yelling.

"tell me!"

Konnor rubs his face and stares up to Presley.

I saw what he did. The way he talked to you, the way he hit you."

Mason turns his head sideways staring down Konnor as Konnor looks up towards Mason as he smiles.

"I won't apologize for doing what was right."

Mason leans forward and whispers.

"liar."

Konnor kicks out his leg towards Mason as Presley whispers.

"tell me what happened?"

Konnor nods his head and lies.

"he was already bitten it had been too long-"

Presley drops her hands from holding onto the cage and shakes her head again.

"no. you, you killed him."

Konnor looks down at his hands and hears the screams and sees his hands grip around Adam's neck as Mason whistles out bringing Konnor back to reality. Mason kicks his foot into Konnor's leg as he whispers.

"we all have demons we need to face-"

Konnor gets up and walks up to the bars eyeing over his wife. Presley stares back at him and slides her hand to the cage door and opens the cell. Konnor steps out and Presley raises a gun pointing it at him. He eyes over the gun and looks up to Presley smiling towards her.

"what is this?"

She grips the gun tightly in her hands and points it towards Konnor as her hands shake. He goes to step forward but she shakes her head and he presses his back into the cage. Presley speaks eyeing Konnor as she nods to him.

"get on your knees."

He grins up to her and slowly gets to his knees staring up at his wife.  Konnor glances up to Presley and smiles.

"I know you."

She shakes her head.

"I'm just another person. In whatever this is to you guys."

She lifts her gun up and whispers.

"Tell me, everything."

Konnor glances up to Presley and smiles.

"your alive sweetheart. don't go asking questions you don't need to know the answer to."

She presses the gun to Konnor's head yelling.

"I know you have been sucking Negan's dick from the beginning. my community, my friends, my fiance. You, were working with Negan, weren't you?"

Konnor closes his eyes feeling the gun press to his head as he laughs.

"will that solve anything?"

She presses the gun to his head harder.

"answer the fucking question."

Konnor laughs to himself as he opens his eyes and stares up to Presley.

"like I said, your alive sweetheart. don't push your luck."

Presley pulls back the hammer of the gun and pushes it into Konnor's head.

"answer my question."

Konnor smiles up to her.

"your so naive Presley, even now, even after what we all went through. you still are so closed off to reality. none of this matters now. the past, Adam, your father. People, they die in the apocalypse get over yourself, Presley."

Her hands shake and Konnor shakes his head as he presses his forehead to the gun.

"you never had the stomach for it, Ley."

He brings his hand up gripping the gun and she kicks him in the ribs as he falls back into the cage. She smiles and points the gun at him.

"I have the stomach it would be really fucking easy to shoot you but I want answers. You owe me that."

Mason is heard laughing from inside the cage and Presley glances up to him as Mason presses his face between the bars. 

"you know he is right Ley. you are really fucking naive."

she looks back down at Konnor and yells towards Mason.

"fuck off your free Mason just leave and let me and my husband talk." 

Konnor whispers out.

"yes."

Presley looks down and Konnor shakes his head.

"there, I said it. Yes, I was hired by Negan."

Presley's hands shake and she whispers.

"tell me the truth."

Konnor smiles up to her and he goes to speak but watches Mason hit Presley upside the head knocking her unconscious. Mason leans down taking her gun and clicks off the safety as he shakes his head.

"she had the safety on?"

Konnor remains kneeling and Mason lifts the gun up pointing it at him and Konnor smiles.

"don't be a dick."

Mason pulls the trigger and the gun clicks as he smiles and whispers.

"and no bullets?"

He tosses the gun to the side and shrugs his shoulders. He eyes Presley and motions to her.

"I owed you one. we are even now."

Konnor gets up looking down at Presley and Mason motions to the cage.

"we'll need to lock her up for now. it's for her own good."

 Konnor turns back to Mason and whispers.

"we can't just leave her here, she is my wife."

Mason grins and bends down looking over Presley and whispers.

"I think she wants a divorce." 

Mason and Konnor drag Presley into the cage and walk out locking the door behind them. Konnor presses against the cage staring his wife over and hears Mason.

"she's safe-"

Konnor turns back to Mason.

"when they come she won't be Mason-"

Konnor stops hearing gunfire and screaming outside. He turns to Mason who nods to him. Mason wipes his mouth and whispers into his sleeve. 

"Negan..."


	35. War Part One

Mason and Konnor walk out into Alexandria and notice the streets are empty. Mason hears gunfire and screams coming from the gate and steps out into the street looking down as he sees Rick and his people hiding. He hears Rick yell.

"give up Negan!"

Konnor comes up to Mason's side and whispers.

"we need to leave before this shit escalates."

Mason stops hearing the low sound of motors and whispers to himself.

"the bikes."

Mason glances to Konnor and whispers.

"he brought my people, here."

Mason balls his hand into a fist and Konnor grips his arm.

"we can't do this, we did our job. Negan knows what to look for. We leave now."

Mason pulls his arm away from Konnor.

"Cowards leave. they are my people out there. Miya, she could be out there right now. Negan crossed a line."

Konnor grips Mason's arm again pulling him towards him as he whispers.

"Negan is the boss, he makes the choices. you decided that Mason. Your people follow you, Miya follows you. If your people are out there, if she's out there, that will always be on you."

Mason pulls his arm away.

"you can run Konnor but I'm facing this."

Mason slowly pulls up his hood and whispers to Konnor.

"I'm taking my home back."

Mason slowly puts out his hand and whispers.

"are we not family?"

Konnor stares down his hand and whispers.

"you're really going to cross Negan?"

Mason smiles and whispers.

"I never said that. I am taking my home though. Are you with me?"

Konnor grips his wrist and whispers.

"this is only for Miya. I don't trust you."

Mason laughs to himself and eyes rick and his people as he whispers.

"never trust a snake."

Mason strolls down the empty street of Alexandria and Konnor follows behind him. He comes to a door and whispers.

"this is the armory, right?"

Konnor nods his head and Mason smiles as he steps inside. He eyes a woman standing there and walks up to her smiling.

"good day."

Mason laughs and the woman goes for a gun but he holds up his hands.

"we are here to help."

He steps towards her and eyes her gun and her shaking hands.

"have you ever shot anyone?"

The woman holds the gun but hears a voice.

"let them help."

Mason glances back at Enid and he smiles to her as he turns back to the woman.

"You heard the girl."

The woman brings down her gun and Mason walks by her grabbing two guns. He throws one to Konnor who catches it. Mason stops by the woman and whispers.

"take the safety off next time. it's easier that way."

He clicks off her safety and laughs as he walks by her but Enid steps in front of him. She glances him over and whispers.

"I want to go."

Mason grins and leans down making eye contact with her.

"don't want to stay huh?"

Enid whispers.

"you're going to kill them, right?"

Mason smiles and puts out his hand placing it on Enid's shoulder as she asks.

"the people that took me, your people."

Konnor steps forward and looks at Enid. He leans down eyeing her over and laughs to himself. He turns to Mason who looks back to him. Mason shakes his head eyeing over Enid.

"your place is here."

She grips Mason's arms.

"I want them dead."

Mason laughs loudly but stops and whispers.

"what will revenge get you? Peace doesn't happen that way. Facing what you have done or what has been done to you isn't easy."

Mason walks by Enid and Konnor looks over Enid and whispers.

"I'm sorry. for what happened."

He walks away following Mason and both come out onto the street. Mason stands still hearing the sound of dirt bikes in the distance and closes his eyes thinking. Konnor goes to talk and he puts up his hand.

"Shh, let me think. we need a strategy" 

Mason sits in the middle of the street eyeing rick and whistles to himself as he eyes the gates of Alexandria and nods as he smiles.

"they are going to ram that gate"

Konnor places his hand on Mason's shoulder asking.

"are you sure?"

Mason eyes the gate and counts to himself and watches as a truck blows through the gate losing control and landing on its side. The truck slides down the road and Mason smiles to himself as he whispers.

"just on time."

Mason remains sitting and whispers.

"30."

Konnor asks.

"what do you mean?"

Mason smiles and turns back to Konnor stating as a fact.

"there will be 30 walkers in that truck. That's the most it could fit."

Konnor laughs as he walks up beside Mason and stares down the truck. He shrugs his shoulders as he whispers.

"it could be 31."

Mason glances up to his friend smiling. 

"don't be an asshole."

Mason turns his head sideways eyeing the walkers slowly coming out of the truck and eyes Rick and his people. He hears Konnor talking and keeps his eyes on the situation in front of him

"should we stick around to find out or get out of here Mason?"

Mason shakes his head disagreeing and eyes rick and his people walk through the open gates. He smiles to himself as he looks down eyeing his nice watch. 

"then we would miss our ride, Konnor."

Konnor stares forward asking unsure.

"what do you mean?"

Konnor looks down to Mason as he hears the motors of the dirt bikes in the distance and watches the dirt bike make its way towards them. Mason nods towards Konnor.

"our ride"

Mason gets up watching the dirt bike come right towards him and it stops short inches away. The boy on the bike nods to him and Mason takes his gun shooting the boy and turns back to Konnor.

"he was two minutes late, we could have died."

Mason looks down at his watch and winds it nodding his head. He makes his way to the dirt bike getting on it and motions to Konnor.

"coming?"

Konnor gets on the back of the bike and they spin around riding towards the busted open gates of Alexandria towards the sound of gunfire. Konnor eyes the walkers escaping the back of the truck and taps Mason's shoulder.

"not to be an asshole but maybe go a bit faster?"

Mason stops short sending Konnor falling off of the bike and landing on his back. Mason motions to the gate.

"it's open, go for it Konnor. I need to take care of something."

Mason grips the gun in his hand and Konnor pushes to his feet eyeing his friend.

"Mason?"

Mason grins starting back up the dirt bike and whispers.

"every plan has an end game. just get a bike and go."

Mason drives by Konnor and towards a small shed stopping a distance away from the gates. He gets off the bike and slowly enters the shed. Mason keeps his gun drawn out searching the darkness but drops his arms as he sees no one. He eyes the rifle set up leaning by a nearby window and walks over to it. Mason picks up the refile and pushes the scope to his face looking out the window.  He searches with the gun for his target and lands his vision on Rick as he eases his finger on the trigger he hears a voice.

"don't move."

Mason glances back seeing Carl and grins.

"nothing is ever this easy."

Carl holds up his gun and motions out to the exit.

"move."

Mason smiles to himself, places his gun down leaning it against a wall and raises his hands.

"so I take it you took care of the other person too?"

Carl turns his head sideways and gets hit in the back of the head getting knocked unconscious. Mason smiles and glances up at Miya who nods to him.

"not dead?"

Mason nods towards her.

"not yet."

She steps forward hugging him and he closes his eyes pulling her close to him. she pushes back and whispers.

"Konnor?"

Mason nods his head and turns back to the gun as she asks him.

"you didn't leave him. did you?"

Mason shakes his head as he raises his gun.

"no, I set him free he's most likely halfway home now."

Miya comes up to Mason's side and asks.

"Which home?"

Mason nods understanding and whispers.

"that's his choice, isn't it?"

Miya presses her head against Mason's shoulder.

"what do you plan to do with that gun?"

Mason looks through the scope eyeing Negan and Rick fighting and whispers.

"end this."


	36. War Part Two

Rick punches Negan in the face as he screams.

"just die!"

Negan kicks up jamming his knee into Rick's body and Rick falls back into the dirt. Negan crawls forward towards Lucile and as he gets closer he goes to reach out for it but sees a foot come down onto the bat holding it in place. Negan looks up eyeing Konnor staring down at him and smiles up.

"son of a bitch."

Rick drags Negan back and punches him hard in the face and Negan laughs out.

"so this is it then Konnor?"

Konnor looks down at the bat and begins whistling as he bends down taking it. He turns and begins walking off as he whistles to himself. Konnor turns back eyeing Rick punch Negan again and Konnor grips his hands around the bat eyeing the barbed wire. He speaks without looking as he hears the dirt bike motor next to him.

"is this really what we are gonna do?"

A hand comes out to him and he turns to eye Mason on the bike. Konnor nods his head towards Mason handing him the bat. Mason takes the bat firmly in his gloved hand and eyes the bat as he whispers.

"go home Konnor"

Konnor turns to Mason and Mason nods to his.

"I got this."

Mason kicks down starting up the dirt bike and Konnor shakes his head as he nods to Mason.

"your funeral."

Konnor walks away getting on a dirt bike and drives off and Mason sits on the bike watching Rick beat Negan. He turns his head sideways and drives the bikes towards Rick and Negan and holds out Lucile in one hand ready to swing. Mason looks forward eyeing Carl and goes to swerve but Carl hits him in the ribs with a pole knocking him off the bike and into the dirt. Carl takes out his gun pointing it down at Mason and Mason raises his hands in defeat.

"you got me, kid."

Mason smiles up to Carl as he motions towards Rick and Negan.

"I personally don't give a shit who wins. I just owed him one and I hate loose ends."

Carl holds his gun out and motions down to Mason.

"shut up."

Mason stops talking and glances by Carl as Enid comes walking up towards them. She stops and places a gun to Carl's head and Carl turns asking.

"Enid?"

She nods her head and motions to Mason.

"he won't kill rick."

Mason laughs and eyes over Enid.

"you seem so sure."

Enid states without looking at Mason.

"I am."

Enid glances to Mason and looks down at Lucille nodding to it.

"take the bat and do what you were going to do."

Mason bends down and grips Lucile in his hand tightly. He looks down at it and back to Enid.

"why?

Enid shakes her head and keeps her gun raised towards Carl.

"you didn't just cut me lose and save my life. you also protected me. the group you were with wanted to find me but you talked them out of it. your not a monster-"

Mason laughs to himself as he looks over Lucile.

"you don't know me-"

Enid nods to him.

"I do, you survived"

Mason glances towards Rick and Negan and Enid speaks.

"I trust you."

Mason grins and walks over towards rick and jams the edge of his bat into rick face knocking him out. Negan looks up smiling as he yells towards Mason.

"attaboy"

Negan goes to reach out to Mason and Mason jams him in the face with a bat knocking him out as well. He grips the bat and looks between the men shaking his head and hears a voice.

"what are going to do?"

He looks back eyeing Miya and stares down towards Negan. Mason studies him and shakes his head as Miya asks.

"you're not gonna kill him, huh?"

Mason glances back to his wife and shakes his head. He brings his fingers to his lips and lets out a loud whistles and a few dirt bikes appear. one of the boys get off of the dirt bike and Mason nods to him.

"bring the truck around Negan's going home."

Miya comes up to his side and brushes her hand against Mason's and whispers.

"you're making a mistake."

Mason nods his head.

"it's my mistake to make."

Negan comes to and Mason points the bat at him and Negan glances up and yells out.

"Mace!"

Negan eyes the bat over and stares up to Mason.

"so what are we going to do?"

Mason stares back at rick still laying in the dirt and then turns back looking down at Negan. Negan shifts in the dirt and smiles up at Mason.

"come on Mace you can't kill me. I've always looked out for you. Aren't we family?"

Miya comes up besides Mason and Negan glances up to her then back to Mason.

"I even looked out for her. I knew she was your wife I could have just left her there int hose woods. I saved her too."

Rick gets up to his feet and eyes Negan and Mason steps between them. He looks down at Negan and whispers.

"take this chance."

Negan gets to his feet and glances over towards Rick and Mason steps towards Negan.

"one loss won't kill us."

Negan reaches out and grips Mason's collar staring him in the eyes.

"he took it all. everything we built is gone."

Mason looks towards Rick and nods his head.

"there's worse coming and it will come. listen to the whispers of the walkers and it will be too late. this place will burn just like the sanctuary will"

Negan looks towards Mason.

"what are you talking about?"

Mason smiles towards Negan and then glances to Rick.

"both of you are so clouded by the normalcy of your communities that you're blind to what's coming."

Nagan shakes his head.

"you're losing it Mace."

Mason shakes his head

"no, you two need to adapt if you don't you will die Negan. They will come for you both and they will kill you. It's what she wants."

Negan stares down at Lucile in Mason's hand and shakes his head. He looks to Miya and then back to rick and laughs.

"mace I think you've been away from home just a bit too long"

A loud explosion sounds and Negan looks back and turns to Mason who nods to him as he whispers.

"it's begun."

Mason throws down the bat at Negan's feet and looks to rick.

"know your enemies she is coming for you."


	37. War Part Three

Konnor stops his bike in front of the sanctuary entrance and eyes the fire coming from the building. A boy covered in walker skin comes up to him and turns back to the fire whispering.

"she is waiting for you."

Konnor walks slowly following the boy who stops in front of a younger girl. The girl looks up to Konnor and places out her hand to him. He takes it and the girl walks him towards a large crowd of people. The people slowly move to the side and open up showing Alpha standing in the middle. She eyes over konnor and walks up to him.

"so you have returned?"

Konnor remains quiet and Alpha looks to the girl.

"it seems your brother has decided to come back home"

Konnor remains quiet and Alpha walks up to him eyeing him over.

"were you weak, did you not make it?"

Konnor remains quiet as Alpha continues.

"are you crawling back?"

Alpha raises a knife to Konnor's neck and he smiles towards her.

"I came back to tell you I won't be coming home. My place isn't here."

She lowers the knife eyeing over her son and he nods to Alpha.

"I'm saying goodbye."

He goes to walk away but the girl grips his hand. He looks down at his younger sister and back towards his mother.

"you won't see me after this."

Alpha smiles and looks over her grown son

"you seem so sure, no hesitation"

Konnor glances around the group and his mother speaks without looking at him

"you can never escape this Konnor. It follows you still and once it never bothered you. Why does it now?"

Konnor stares at the crowd and looks to the floor.

"it doesn't, I just realized I can't be this. I have a name, a background and it matters"

Alpha stares down her son and looks back at the burning sanctuary. She points to it and whispers.

"does it really? Everything eventually dies. you know this, yet you still hold on, why?"

Konnor looks to his younger sister and back to his mother as he answers.

"family."

Alpha laughs and Konnor shakes his head. He stares to the large group of men and women and eyes his sister. Konnor remains quiet for a second and stares at the burning sanctuary. He whispers looking towards his sister.

"Lydia..."

Alpha remains quiet watching her kids and Konnor nods to his sister.

"your almost 16. There are things that you need to know about this world, cruel things that if you stay here you will find out very soon."

Alpha walks closer to Konnor and points to the flames.

"look into the flames"

Konnor eyes the orange flames and the black smoke rising as Alpha speaks motioning for her group to walk away and watches as the large crowd disappears into the woods. she walks closer to Konnor and whispers.

"you were a difficult birth stayed in my womb for hours. I had told the doctors many times something wasn't right the cord had become wrapped around your neck and you were deprived of oxygen but science saved you. then you were a difficult child you yelled and cried a lot, you wouldn't sleep, you always wanted to be held. Then you were a teenager and you were wild, always causing me grief and worry about where you were or who you were with. Then you were a man and science destroyed this world"

Alpha eyes over Konnor and whispers.

"if you say your place isn't here than your place isn't here but my people we will not bow down to enemies. Choose your friends carefully I cannot promise you won't be on the wrong side."

Alpha goes to walk away and Konnor turns to his sister.

"Lydia."

Alpha stops and eyes her children. She stands still and Konnor glances up to his mother.

"mom...."

Alpha eyes her youngest daughter and her eldest child and stares Konnor down.

"is this why you came back?" 

Konnor closes his eyes and hears the walkers and Alpha steps towards him. She places her hands on her son's upper arms and whispers.

"will you walk away from this?"

Lydia steps back behind Konnor and Alpha nods her head.

"so you too then?"

Lydia grips onto Konnor's arm and Konnor nods to Alpha.

"it's for the best."

Alpha stands still eyeing over her eldest child.

"so who will you go home to? we have watched you Negan, Mason, your wife."

Konnor stares up to his mother and she smiles.

"will she forgive everything if she knew what you have done, who you are?"

Alpha smiles up to Konnor. Konnor steps towards her and reaches for his knife. He slowly brings it out and brings up his hand. Konnor takes the knife slicing up his hand and drips his blood into the dirt by his mother's feet. She stares down at the blood-soaked dirt and glances up to her soon. Alpha reaches out and opens Konnor's palm eyeing the blood and looks up to him.

"so what will you do now?"


	38. War Part Four

Mason sits in a cage next to Presley and Negan and glances up at Rick. He smiles wide and Rick shakes his head staring over the three people in the cage. Rick nods towards Mason and asks unsure.

"why didn't you kill me?"

Mason grins wide but remains quiet and Negan glances to him and back to Rick. Rick shakes his head pacing in front of the cage.

"I said-"

Presley interrupts him looking up.

"he heard you and he is fucking with you. don't waste your time."

Rick goes to turn and Negan laughs out making rick turn back towards him pointing at Negan.

"you're lucky your not dead-"

Mason interrupts.

"you can't kill Negan."

Mason looks up towards rick and Rick shakes his head.

"you know your lucky I didn't kill you too."

Mason grins to himself and whispers.

"you can't kill me rick I'm too important."

Mason takes a deep breath and turns facing away from rick and stares at a wall.

"you two need each other right now. Negan has resources but now rick you have the numbers. Like I said there is worse out there than Negan and his ego."

Negan glances towards Mason.

"fuck you-"

Mason grins to himself and stares towards the wall and Presley glances over Mason. She turns her head and Mason whispers.

"he's alive."

Rick turns his head sideways and Mason smiles as he whispers.

"I can hear your feet when they touch the cement it gives away where you are and makes finding you easy. This place should have a rug or else we all will die here."

Mason swings his body back and faces rick. He nods his head and whispers.

"you should get your people together."

 Mason glances down at his watch and grins to himself as he taps it three times then looks up towards Rick.

"you have about 15 minutes till they come and maybe 30 minutes at most till your dead."

Mason pushes his sleeve over his watch and reaches into his jacket. He pulls out a king chess piece and places it on the ground in front of him. Mason stares blankly at it and glances up to Rick.

"I recommend you and your people leave now"

Rick yells.

"this is our home!"

Mason stares at the chess piece and smiles.

"they don't care."

Mason runs his finger up and down the chess piece and Negan stares it down trying to figure out what Mason is saying and turns to Rick.

"look we don't get along rick but when this kid says to get the fuck out of here I really think we should all get the fuck out of here-"

Mason grins as he whispers.

"just them. we stay-"

Negan shakes his head disagreeing.

"As much as I admire you Mace. we all need to get the fuck out of here."

Mason smiles and glances up to Negan.

"we're the distraction to give them time to escape"

Negan shakes his head.

"I don't give two shits for any of them."

Mason laughs knocking over the chess piece.

"we're in a cage Negan."

Mason glances towards Negan and smiles.

"without a key."

Rick turns his head sideways ad Mason smiles.

"I left it with a reliable person. so you could say for now we are fucked."

Mason nods towards rick.

"consider this my apology. there is an estate a few miles north its nicknamed pulcherrimum locum tutum"

Rick whispers.

"what does that mean?"

Mason smiles to himself and looks up to rick.

"when you see it. look out the glass window and you'll know what it means."

Mason rises to his feet and walks to the cage. He eyes rick through it and slowly removes the dog tags around his own neck. Mason reaches through the cage and nods to Rick.

"my wife is in charge there she's a bit of hot-headed bitch. give her these."

He drops the tags into Rick's hand and whispers.

"tell her to hold on to them for me. I'll be home real soon."

Rick eyes the tags and hears Mason.

"leave you only have about 20 minutes at best"

  Mason watches Rick leave and hears Presley.

"that watch has been broken for a while."

Mason smiles to himself and looks down at the stopped hand.

"it was my best estimate."

Mason stays still sitting in place and hears the sounds of dirt bikes. He smiles to himself and hears Negan.

"what is that?"

Mason glances to Negan.

"death."

He hears the yelling, screaming and the sound of loud explosions above and Negan gets up walking to the cage door. He looks back to Mason who remains still sitting in place. Presley scoots closer to Mason and whispers. 

"are these the whispers Konnor talks about?"

Mason opens his eyes and sees a boy standing covered in walker skin. He turns his head sideways and eyes the bloodied hand of the guy slide across the bars one by one leaving his blood print behind. The man paces back and forth in front of the cage and stops at the door. He slowly removes an object from his pocket and pushes his hand through the bar dropping it between them. The man presses his hand through the bars and points at Mason. Mason gets up and walks towards him and the man grips onto his neck pulling him close. He whispers into Mason's ear and Mason nod's his head understanding. Mason steps back and the man nods his head towards him and walks out of the room. Presley eyes the key and goes to reach for it but Negan grips it smiling to himself as he looks towards Mason.

"you always seem to have friends in shit places kid."

Negan gets up and walks by Mason shoving him back a bit. He goes to open the gate but Mason speaks.

"I think of you like a father, Negan."

Negan turns back shaking his head.

"well, that hit to my head was a convincing one kid."

Mason walks up to his side.

"if you open that door too early there is no telling what we could face. if you trust me, we all will live Negan"

Negan holds the key in place and Mason whispers.

"trust me."


	39. War Final Part

Rick glances forward eyeing the large piece of land and the estate. He turns to Michonne as she stares back towards the large field. She smiles and whispers.

"it's so green and clear. Not a walker in sight."

Rick remains quiet eyeing the land and turns to Michonne nodding.

"we should take a small group ahead we don't know what these people are like"

  Michonne turns to rick and stares out at the large green field and begins talking.

"they follow Negan are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rick stares out at the large estate and shakes his head.

"no, I don't. that kid there is something not right about him. all of them whenever they talked it's like they know something we don't"

Rick points to the estate and motions to it.

"but in there is where the answers are. it looks secure but to be safe we go in and let everyone else hang back. we can't risk all of us being captured."

Rick turns back nodding to Daryl.

"I want you to stay back with the rest of the group give us one day and if you don't hear from us leave."

Rick and Michonne slowly walk down the hill they were standing on and make their way across the field. They stop hearing the sound of bikes and eyes the bike stop a few feet away from them. The boy covered head to toe in blood gets off the bike slowly carrying an ax and walks up to rick and Michonne as he speaks firmly.

"we have a strict policy with trespassers. I suggest you people turn around-"

Rick interrupts him as he holds up a dog tag.

"Mason sent us to give this to his wife."

The boy turns his head sideways and laughs out.

"that's too bad we don't answer to Miya anymore"

The boy goes to walk forward but shot sound nailing the boy in the head and the boy falls over dead in front of Rick and Michonne. Another boy walks out of the woods covered head to toe in camouflage and walks up eyeing the dead body. The boy turns nodding to rick and Michonne.

"I  apologize we have a small little group of pests we are clearing out. I can assure you Miya is still in charge here."

  Michonne eyes the boy's missing hand and the boy looks down at it and smiles.

"no worries I still got one good hand."

The boy holds up his good hand wiggling his fingers and places his hand out towards rick.

"names Evan."

  Michonne eyes the boys wrapped stump and asks.

"so what happened?"

The boy laughs eyeing the bandage as he nods towards Michonne.

"just a small technicality nothing to worry about. I'll take you to Miya but a piece of advice."

Evan eyes the dog tags in Rick's hand and motions to them.

"don't tell her or show her those. Just say Mason sent you and leave it at that."

Rick looks down at the dog tags and Evan nods

"Miya she's been a bit reckless the last few weeks. Mentally she isn't all there if she hears or sees those tags she may think Mason's dead or you killed him. Now I don't personally give two shits which of those is the case you seem like okay people but Miya she wouldn't take the risk you'd be dead as soon as you walked in."

Evan motions to the estate.

"let me do the talking and we will go from there."

Evan turns back towards the body and eyes the dead boy. He nods to himself and motions to rick and Michonne.

"this way."

The three slowly walk down the bright green grass making their way to the estate and Evan stops eyeing the symbol on the door and Michonne comments eyeing the symbol.

"this building is government owned?"

Evan eyes the symbol and shakes his head warding off the memories as he comments.

"don't worry yourself with this building's history the less you know the better you are guests keep your questions at the minimum"

The glass door slides open and Evan walks into the large kitchen and motions in.

"this way remain quiet and move slowly"

Evan walks Michonne and Rick down a long hall and stops at a large door. He presses a small keypad and the door unlocks. He pulls the door open and motions down the large stairwell.

"this way."

  Michonne and rick look to each other and Evan nods.

"trust is the foundation of friendship."

He motions down the stairs and rick passes by Michonne keeping eye contact with her as he slowly descends the steps. Evan motions to Michonne.

"and you."

She keeps eye contact with Evan and walks down behind rick. Evan comes down the steps after them and hears the door behind him lock into place. He smiles to himself eyeing the back of Michonne's head as he slowly walks behind them. When they get to the basement Evan eyes the chair placed in the middle of the room and glances back to rick and Michonne. Evan motions to the chair.

"miss if you may would you be so kind as to sit in that chair."

  Michonne glances to the chair and back to Evan and shakes her head.

"I think I am fine here."

Evan smiles to himself and motions to the chair.

"please miss its just a chair. Miya will come down in a few minutes and talk with you and rick was it?"

Rick nods his head and Evan smiles to him as he walks over to rick.

"you will come with me."

  Michonne eyes Evan and goes to grip her Katana and Evan smiles without looking at her.

"I am your point of contact killing me would be unwise I am here as your voice to vouch for you both. if you kill me you would just make an enemy you don't want to have."

Evan turns back to Michonne.

"I didn't take your weapons. you came here because you need something all you have to do is sit."

Evan motions to the chair and Michonne stares at it and take her hand away from her Katana and slowly sits in the chair.  Rick looks to Evan and he motions down the hall.

"please this way each of you will be questioned separately we have to be sure your stories match"

Rick stares at the back of  Michonne's head and Evan whispers to him.

"I sense you are good people I promise you nothing will happen."

Rick glances back to Evan and asks.

"you're not in charge though?"

Evan shakes his head agreeing.

"that is true but we have rules and we do follow them. we aren't savages"

Rick walks ahead of Evan and down a long hall, they stop at an intersection and Evan motions down to the left. 

"Go down this hall and take a right and there will be some stairs"

Rick walks down the long hallway eyeing the pictures lining the walls he reads the name and asks without looking.

"who's home is this?"

Rick stops at a door and Evan presses in a code and the door unlocks. Evan motions inside. 

"This is a comfortable room you will stay in until Miya wishes to see you. I promise you will have food and water and your friend will be here soon."

Rick enters the room and the door closes and locks behind him. He looks around the dark room but hears a small laugh and turns eyeing a figure in the corner of the room. The figure moves and rick listens as the voice of the figure asks.

"so a new visitor?"

Rick walks over to the nicely made bed and sits down as the voice gets louder.

"may I ask who you are. not very young so your not one of Mason's boys. Are you with Negan?"

Rick remains quiet and the man leans forward into the light giving Rick a glace of his scared up and indented face. The man has a missing eye and smiles showing a large number of his teeth missing. Rick eyes him over and the man nods to him.

"your stance and walk tell me stuff about you. are you military?"

Rick stares down at the ground and the man laughs out.

"Oh come now I don't get much company to indulge me."

Rick shakes his head.

"I was a sheriff"

The man laughs loudly and presses himself into the light raveling himself fully as he nods.

"and I was a senator and a damn good one too."

Senator Reid moves to the side placing his back to a wall.

"so tell me something sheriff are my kids still alive? Mason hasn't come to see me in weeks a father worries you know"

Rick glances up eyeing the man and asks.

"so what happened to you?"

The senator grins revealing his shattered teeth and points to rick.

"just a minor family discrepancy. all has been forgiven. I even got to see his wedding that son of mine is something else. a natural leader but sheriff you be sure to take my warning he can't be trusted. he will stab you in the back and leave  you for dead if it helps him survive another day." 

Rick eyes the man over in a worn suit and bloodied clothing. 

"is that what happened to you?" 

The senator shakes his head disagreeing. 

"the one thing sheriff you never leave behind is family you always come back home. I was lost for a long time in grief and lies. its what a parent does right? we protect our kids from the truth but eventually they grow up and they leave us and become men."

Senator Reid gets up off the floor and walks up to rick eyeing him over.

"I won't be able to protect him anymore. he's been a man for a long time but you, you look like you can keep an eye on him. That Negan guy is bad news I'm not saying I'm a saint but please watch over my son."


	40. Chapter 40

Mason stands on the road eyeing the rising smoke and hears Negan.

"what the hell you staring at?"

Mason remains quiet and Negan stops beside him and asks.

"did you do that?"

Mason grins and turns to Negan.

"I wish."

Negan goes to step forward but Mason stops him hearing the sound of whispers. He turns around seeing nothing and shakes his head. Negan eyes him over and holds out some water to him motioning to it.

"go ahead."

Mason eyes the water and Negan motions to it.

"kid, take it."

Mason reaches out gripping the water bottle and takes a swig but hears a loud click and watches the bottle get shot from his hand. Negan, Mason, and Presley run off behind a wall and hears loud gunshots continue. Mason glances around and closes his eyes thinking and Presley glances out from the wall surveying the area. She eyes a few men covered in walker skin and quickly gets behind the wall as they fire towards her. Mason opens his eyes hearing a voice.

"this doesn't have to be personal unless you make it Mason Reid."

Mason glances to Presley and she comes closer to him whispering.

"I see five maybe six guys. They are wearing walker skin and covered in blood. I couldn't make out any faces."

Mason places his hand to Presley's lips quieting her down.

"No speaking, don't even breath loud. I already know everything."

Presley remains quiet and Negan presses his back to the wall between Presley and Mason and glances to Mason as he whispers.

"I take it their friends of yours?"

Mason nods his head agreeing.

"it's been a while."

Mason hears the voice yell out again.

"we just want you Mace your little friends can leave just make the smart choice here. Give up and face Alpha for your crimes."

Presley whispers.

"who the fuck is Alpha?"

Mason grins nudging Presley.

"your mother in law."

Presley rolls her eyes and whispers.

"nothing surprises me anymore."

Mason takes a deep breath and surveys his surrounding. He eyes a small metal pole placed oddly pointing up and glances up eyeing the half hung fire exit ladder. Mason smiles to himself and motions to the ladder. He nudges Presley who looks in the direction he is motioning and she nods to him understanding. She runs up kicking off a dumpster and pulls down the ladder making a loud bang and Mason shakes his head whispering.

"quietly."

Presley shrugs and quickly climbs up the ladder and when she gets to the top she eyes the hand placed out to her. She takes it and glances up at the rotting walker skin over the person's face making her almost fall back but the boy grips her hand nodding his head.

"both feet."

He pulls her forward and glances back eyeing Mason climb up. The boy nods to Mason eyeing him over and Mason smiles towards the guy. The guy nods to him and when Negan comes up the ladder he stops turning his head sideways.

"holy shit what the fuck happened to you?"

Negan presses his bat into the boy's chest and the boy swats his bat away as Negan laughs nodding to him as the boy removes the walker skin from his face. Presley eyes him over and rolls her eyes.

"of course it's you."

Konnor nods his head and motions across the roof.

"there is another fire escape on the other end. you can climb down and take some back roads towards the estate."

Mason eyes over Konnor looking at his blood-soaked clothes and glances up seeing his wrapped hand.

"I take it the family reunion went well?"

Konnor eyes his wrapped hand and glances up to Mason.

"I can't come with you this time."

Mason looks across the roof eyeing where Konnor said to go and Konnor continues speaking.

"I can't leave my family."

Mason asks without looking.

"and what about Miya?"

Konnor laughs eyeing his hand and whispers.

"She can take care of herself, right? She has you now."

Konnor remains quiet looking over Presley and Presley shakes her head staring over her husband. Konnor looks down at the ground and nods his head as Presley whispers.

"I don't have shit to say to you."

She walks off towards the fire escape and Konnor glances back to Mason and Mason shakes his head asking.

"would you have left her that day at the lake?"

Konnor grins looking at the back of Presley's head and turns to Mason.

"it was business Mace. we tie up our loose ends as you did with your dad."

Mason grows quiet and Konnor turns his head to the side examining his friend but shakes his head as he asks.

"do you ever miss your dad mace?"

Mason rubs his mouth with his hand and stares at Konnor as they make eye contact. Konnor grins but glances off to Negan who is sitting against a small wall waiting for the conversation to end. Konnor walks up to Mason and leans in hugging him as he whispers into his ear.

"don't trust a snake. its bite is poison mace."

Mason glances towards Negan and asks Konnor without looking.

"which snake are you referring to?"

 Konnor laughs for a short time but stops stating firm.

"all of them."

Mason nods his head and goes to speak but stops hearing a loud scream. Konnor turns noticing Presley is gone and goes to walk towards the exit but Mason stops him. Mason walks to the edge of the roof and stares down at the large group of men and women covered in walker skin. He stares out at the man holding onto Presley and the man smiles up at Mason.

"don't make this harder than it has to be mace come on down and let's talk like men."

Mason stands still and the man raises a gun placing it to Presley's head. The man laughs out pushing the gun into her head and screams.

"you're a smart man Mr. Reid and we can work this out. An even trade, this girl in exchange for you"

Mason hears Konnor's voice behind him.

"don't do it Mace leave her she was stupid."

Mason whispers making sure the man doesn't see him talking.

"she's your wife."

Konnor whispers.

"exactly they don't know that but look at his hand it's shaking he is fresh he's never bloodied his hands before and he can't do it."

Mason glances over his shoulder and watches Konnor slip on his walker skin mask and nods to Konnor understanding. Mason smiles to himself and stares down at Presley who stares up to him. She smiles kindly up at Mason and feels her hands shake as she knows what he will do and she begins laughing as she screams out.

"I get it!"

She laughs more and screams out.

"fuck you, Mason!"

The man pushes the gun to her head and she closes her eyes preparing herself. She opens them once more and looks up at Mason who stares down at her. he nods to her and screams back.

"go with god."

She feels her whole body shake and feels the man grip around her neck tightly as he whispers.

"anything you want to say before I kill you?"

She glances up one last time at Mason and grins up to him as she whispers to the man.

"he's an atheist."

She hears the loud gunshot and feels the man behind her grip slip from her neck. She turns eyeing the man shot in the head laying on the ground and stares up at the large crowd of men and women. Presley glances back towards Mason and he nods to her walking out of sight.


	41. Chapter 41

Rick eyes the two doors slide open and Lewis leads Rick inside the large room and up to a small table. Lewis motions to a chair and eyes Michonne sitting down at the table as well. He glances to Lewis who motions to the chair.

"please sit dinner will be served soon, you are now our guests here. This is a peaceful dinner please refrain from using your weapons if possible enough blood has been spilled within these walls."

Lewis comes up to a chair at the end of the table and eyes Miya enter the room with two boys by her side. She walks up to a chair and motions to the two boys.

"that will be all."

The boys nod to her and walk out of the room shutting the door behind them. She looks over Michonne and then Rick and nods to them both. She motions to Lewis.

"you can sit."

He nods to her.

"you first its the way its always been."

She smiles at Lewis and sits down in the chair and looks around the table and watches Lewis take a look around and then sit into his chair.  He remains quiet staring at his food and Miya breaks the silence.

"I want to welcome you both to the estate I hope Lewis has been kind enough to both of you so far"

Rick nods his head and glances to Lewis.

"he has but we did have some questions"

Miya nods her head

"there will be plenty of time for that and your temporary guests here, you only need to know so much"

Rick nods his head understanding what Miya is saying and Miya grips some food on her fork and stares down at it.

"I am curious though how is it you know my husband."

Lewis answers for rick.

"they are from Alexandria. Evan briefed me on everything."

She places down her fork and stares down Lewis as she bites her lip thinking to herself. Rick speaks looking between her and Lewis.

"your husband told us there was a new enemy one we all had to fear."

Miya grins and turns to rick.

"your mistaken the estate has nothing to fear"

Rick stands up leaning over the table towards Miya.

"he said that everyone was not safe."

Miya grins looking up to rick.

"then he lied to you. my husband, you know he's a great poker player because you can never tell his bullshit."

Miya laughs to herself and leans back in her chair staring up to rick.

"we will house you and your people for one week then you will pack and head back home by then you should be able to rebuild your community and continue to live. if you like we can set up a trade deal with weapons, food, clothing or mercenaries if you need. we have the people for it but we do not work for free and there are rules to follow."

Rick shakes his head leaning down towards Miya.

"these people Mason said they will come and they will destroy everything-"

Miya smiles looking to her food as she nods.

"and they will, just not this estate-"

Michonne looks over Miya and asks.

"why?"

Miya pushes her plate to the middle of the table and turns to Michonne.

"an agreement has been reached as long as we do not appear hostile they will not bother us"

Rick sits back down and stares to Michonne and speaks not looking at Miya.

"Mason said if we came here we can be allies-"

Lewis speaks up.

"he lied to you."

Miya nods her head and gets up walking over to the alcohol bar. she takes a scotch bottle and pours a glass and walks over placing it down in front of rick. She nods to him and stares at Lewis as she speaks.

"Lewis is right mason has lied to you. I am sure he had good intentions but he hasn't been here for months things change with time we were forced with tough decisions and as the leader, I chose the decisions that would be best for my people."

Miya sits back down and stares across the table to Lewis and he nods to her as he speaks.

"you did right Miya and I am sorry Rick, Michonne and for your trouble but the estate has always stood strong and have always remained neutral and we will continue to do so."

Miya nods her head agreeing with Lewis and looks down eyeing her ring twirling it on her finger as she speaks.

"my husband is a heat of the moment person he says and does things at times without thinking. I want to help you both as a friend but I cant as an ally do you understand?"

Michonne stares down Miya and glances to rick who nods to her and Michonne whispers.

"so what your saying is your scared."

Miya presses her hands together interlocking her fingers and places them on the table as she looks to Michonne.

"I do not fear what I do not have to fear. the estate is strong if you need men, food, water, clothes the estate can provide. however, the men we provide can only be used in certain situations they will leave if you are faced with the whispers we have a non-hostility agreement. however, if you need security against other enemies be it Negan or anyone else our mercenaries are more than willing to provide."

Michonne looks down to the neatly laid out food and up to Miya as she grins.

"You're scared?"

Miya gets up from her chair and glances to Michonne.

"I am realistic Michonne not scared there is a difference. every war has its time if you rush in without a plan then your stupid if you rush in with a plan then you take too long. there are a right time and place and that is not right now."

Rick looks up to Miya.

"then when is the right time?"

Miya glances to rick then back to Lewis who nods to her and she smiles.

"perhaps never."

She turns and walks out of the room and Lewis sits there hearing rick.

"do you agree with her?"

Lewis stares down at his food and looks up to rick.

"those aren't her words."

Michonne stares to Lewis and he looks between rick and Michonne and leans towards rick.

"I am going to need your help if you want this to work."


	42. Chapter 42

Senator Reid sits in a chair and hears a voice and looks up eyeing Miya as he nods.

"you made the right choice this job isn't easy but with my help, this community can remain a safe place."

He smiles to himself and Miya comes up to his side as he motions to the chair next to him.

"take a seat."

She sits next to him and he goes through some papers eyeing the writing as he smiles.

"that son of mine he was a born leader his notes are so detailed he had eyes everywhere in every community even inside Negan's. It's possible these outsiders this Rick and Michonne killed him. We can't trust outsiders again not after what Negan did and the children he killed."

Senator Reid places his hand over his eyes and reads his son's words and  nods to himself. He skims the pages looking for answers and looks up to Miya. 

"the pain he endured for all of you its not something I could ever do right"

He closes the book over and gets up. Senator Reid walks over to the large glass window and stares out it  at the green grass and smiles to himself.

"I hope I never have to see this grass die again which is why Miya you have to do exactly as I say. Understood?"

Miya comes up to his side and eyes the grass and feels senator Reid place his hand on her shoulder as he smiles down towards her.

"Mason he may very well be dead allying with alpha and her group is the best option. For now we house them for five days and let them go. During that time we gain as much information as possible and hand it over to alpha as a show of peace. We make sure alpha knows we are of service to her just as mason did with Negan. Its smart and allows us to move more freely and gain the information we need"

Miya looks to senator Reid.

"Negan was more of a human, Alpha shes barbaric. They rape, they murder they don't have names-"

Senator Reid nods understanding.

"society is what society is dear we don't have to agree with their ways we just have to make peace with it and not get in the way. We remain neutral and it allows us to build and strive and then when the time is right we clean up our mess"

Miya clasps her hands together looking out the large glass window and Senator Reid looks her over. He steps closer and places his hand around her pulling her in towards him giving her a small hug.

"it's not an easy choice which is why I will make it and ill deal with the consequence because that's what a father does."

Senator Reid turns back to the desk and sits slowly in the chair. he opens the book again and turns to a small page and stops eyeing a picture of himself, his two sons and his wife. he runs his hands over the picture and hears Miya behind him.

"so is that sam?"

He closes over the books and tucks the picture into his inside pocket nodding to Miya.

"Mason must have so much guilt. He did everything for his brother the kid idolized him and Mason, he just let him die. his own brother he just sent him out there and he knew his brother wouldn't come back"

Miya stares out at the grass and squints eyeing a large crowd. She reaches to the side for the binoculars and puts them to her eyes. her hands shake as she watches the large swarm of walkers  coming towards the estate. Miya turns her head and brings down the binoculars and looks out the large glass window. She again lifts her binoculars up and looks more closely as she yells out to Senator Reid.

"we have a problem."

She holds out the binoculars and motions to them.

"take a look."

He stands walking over to her and takes the binoculars looking out as he whispers.

"what am I seeing, a horde?"

Miya replies looking out the window.

"no."

He takes the binoculars away and asks.

"what's going on?"

Miya motions towards the window and eyes the horde of walkers. She sighs and looks at the green grass and turns back to Senator Reid.

"alpha is coming."

He shakes his head disagreeing with Miya.

"that's a horde, not people, it doesn't make sense."

Miya stares out the window eyeing the large horde and shakes her head watching them make their way closer to the estate.

"that's what she wants you to believe. we have to prepare."

Senator Reid eyes her over and shakes his head disagreeing.

"it's a big horde yes but we have weapons. this estate has the advantage our men can handle it. we will send a team out to handle this situation and you can lead them."

Senator Reid smiles to himself and turns to Miya.

"I'm sure being my son's wife and how resourceful you are, you can handle this small task, can't you?"

Miya stares out the window and eyes the horde and turns back to Senator Reid.

"you want me to lead?"

Senator Reid eyes Miya and turns to the window.

"we could debate about who would be better but I am needed here you already told me you cant do this job so I assume you can handle a small horde?"

Senator Reid smiles to himself and looks out the window as he laughs.

"unless I'm wrong? You do want this estate to remain safe, don't you?"

Miya nods her head and eyes the walkers. she stares out the large window at the green grass and bites her lip.

"tell the team to get ready we leave within the hour."

Miya walks out of the office and shuts the door behind her. She walks down the hallway and stops hearing some talking.

"he's trying to take us apart, to ruin what Mason built here."

Miya enters the room and the group grows quiet she walks up to Lewis and whispers.

"we need to talk."

He nods his head nodding the men.

"get ready, we leave as soon as i give the word."

the men nod and Lewis walks off with Miya down the hall. She remains staring forward as she speaks.

"I don't want to risk our men."

Lewis stops and stares at the front doors of the estate and nods his head.

"then we make a deal."

Miya bites her lips and whispers.

"a deal?"

Lewis smiles and stares at the door.

"with Rick, we make a deal he helps us, we help him."

Lewis puts out his hand to Miya and smiles.

"so, do we have a deal?"


	43. Chapter 43

Konnor stands still eyeing the dead body of the man he shot in the head and smiles to himself. A boy comes up to him and whispers.

"they got away Alpha wants to see you as soon as we get back-"

Konnor smiles and glances up to the boy.

"we aren't going back."

The boy looks over Konnor and Konnor smiles to himself as he whispers.

"we are taking the estate. alpha would want that."

Konnor stares at the dead body and the boy looks down eyeing it as he whispers.

"we don't know what Alpha wants which is why we are going back-"

Konnor takes out his gun shooting the boy in the face and watches his body fall back to the floor and smiles to himself. He stares out at the large crowd of men and women.

"I am offering you an opportunity to start new. Alpha is weak, follow me and i promise you a place with beds, food, water, a place you can call home."

Konnor smiles to himself and clicks a radio on his belt twice.

Mason sitting on the roof hears his radio click twice and smiles to himself as he hears Negan.

"what's that about?"

Mason glances over to Negan and shrugs.

"its a signal."

Negan nods his head.

"no I get that, that's obvious, what I mean is, what does that signal mean?"

Mason smiles to himself as he turns to Negan and grins.

"he's going to advance with our plan."

Negan shakes his head.

"we don't have a plan, kid."

Mason looks Negan up and down and nods his head.

"you don't but I always have a plan. that's why you never kill me Negan."

Mason leans his head on his hand and Negan bends down next to him and asks.

"so are you going to fill me in?"

Mason smiles and shakes his head.

"no that will just spoil the fun."

Negan grips Mason's collar and shakes his head.

"let me make this clear Mason you still work for me. tell me the plan."

Mason glances to Negan's hand and then back up to Negan as he whispers.

"You gonna kill me Negan?"

Negan releases his grip and shakes his head.

"not today kid."

Mason gets up off the floor and stands. He walks up towards the edge of the roof and ducks down eyeing the crowd of people. At the front, he eyes Konnor as Konnor raises his hand and yells.

"who will join me!"

The crowd of men and women let out a loud chant and Mason shakes his head reaching down and clicking his radio three times. He crawls around the roof and crawls over to the fire escape motioning to Negan.

"we have go, now."

He jumps down to the ground and eyes his surroundings and hears Konnor continue speaking.

"we will take what is ours and build a new home, a new society!"

Mason presses his back to the wall and eyes Konnor in front of the group and hears the loud chants of the crowd. He breathes in and eyes Konnor reach to his belt and hears the radio click twice. Mason motions to Negan pointing to a building.

"through there."

Negan nods his head and walks up to a large door. he checks it and turns back to Mason.

"it's locked?"

Mason nods his head and peeks out eyeing Konnor holding a gun up in the air and Mason nods his head when he hears the gun go off. He motions to Negan and Negan kicks the door open. They both rush in and Negan closes the door overlooking around.

"what the hell is this?"

Mason eyes the bloodied floor and whispers. 

"they were camping here most of the blood is mostly animal could be some human."

Negan turns to Mason questioning.

"human as in Cannibals, eating humans?"

Mason nods his head eyeing the bloody floor and walks around the small building. He looks up to the second floor and whispers to Negan.

"we shouldn't stay in one spot too long, someone ate here recently."

Negan grips his bat and looks around him and whispers.

"did you hear that?"

Mason looks around hearing the pounding of pipes and whispers as he reaches for his knife.

"now I did."

the pipe hitting gets louder and mason grips his knife tighter as he hears a voice.

"you shouldn't be here."

Mason grips his knife tighter and whispers out.

"show yourself or are you a coward?"

the girl's voice laughs.

"it's smart to hide and strike when the time is right when your enemy is weak, hungry and thirsty."

Mason looks around and Negan places his back against Mason's as he whispers.

"what kind of fucked up shit is this?"

the girl's voice laughs out.

"I knew you looked familiar Mason Reid."

Negan laughs out.

"why am I not surprised some bat shit crazy chick knows your name."

Mason breaths out feeling a knife pressed to his neck and eyes the younger girl staring up to him. she smiles wide and whispers.

"did I win?"

She knees him in the stomach and he falls to his knees staring up at the younger girl and Negan turns pushing his bat into her face.

"that's enough of that kid."

The girl turns her head sideways and grins.

"I'm not a kid."

Mason laughs standing up holding his ribs.

"Lydia didn't recognize you"

She smiles and comes up to Mason's side and knees him again. He falls back into Negan and Negan shakes his head.

"why don't you just kill her Mace."

Mason reaches out holding Negan's wrist."

"she's Konnor's sister."

Negan shakes his head.

"exactly why she needs to die."

Mason grips Negan's wrist tighter and smiles.

"she isn't going to die because she's coming with us, aren't you?"

Lydia turns her head sideways examining Mason.

"mace I'm starting to see why my sister married you."

Mason grins motioning to the door.

"then come with us you can see Miya."

Lydia turns her head sideways and grins.

"Konnor was named beta, Alpha announced it today. I thought my brother had a good head on his shoulders but his plan he's going to get a lot of people killed."

Negan presses his bat to his shoulder shaking his head.

"not to interrupt this little family get together, but what exactly is this plan."

Lydia grins.

"he's going to attack the estate."

Negan shakes his head.

"he's going to what?"

Mason grins and turns to Negan.

"yeah, he's going to attack the estate."

Negan shakes his head.

"hold on. so, your genius idea was to attack the only safe place that is left. this might be the dumbest plan I have ever heard."

Mason smiles to himself as he glances over Lydia.

"there's only two goals and three targets."

Negan grips his bat tightly in his hand and Mason stares him down quietly. He slowly lets the bat down from his shoulder and Mason turns to Lydia who whispers.

"we should go now. Konnor will lead them there and we should try and make it there before to get a good spot."

Negan shakes his head.

"a good spot for what?"

Mason stares down Lydia and turns to Negan as he grins. He whispers staring at Negan.

"the execution."


End file.
